<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shadows of the past by Bl4ckHunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940164">Shadows of the past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter'>Bl4ckHunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Devil and the Hood - followup [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Crime, F/M, MCU/Arrowverse crossover, Sins of the Past</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "DIVIDED WE FALL" and continuation of Aragorn II Elessar's "The Devil and the Hood" series. As a new threat haunting from the past emerges, Matt finds himself trying to again find balance between his both lives, while Oliver struggles with trying to escape the sins of his past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Murdock/Natasha Romanov, Oliver Queen and Matt Murdock, Oliver Queen/Sara Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Devil and the Hood - followup [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Devil’s wrath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Matt struggles with keeping separated his parts of life, while a new threat emerges.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a sequel to Divided we fall, following Aragorn II Elessar's "The Devil and the Hood" trilogy with this.</p><p>This will cover most part of Season 5 of Arrow with some creative liberties of mine.</p><p>Updates will be at least one chapter per week.</p><p>Plus, 28 February 2020 is my 26th birthday, so I thought, "Oh, why not start another story?" just like how Aragorn II Elessar started his story "The Devil and the Arrow" on 29 April 2019, his 19th birthday. * chuckles and winks *</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mr. Nelson, what excuse do you have for Mr. Murdock's absence this time? His leave has expired two days ago and he hasn't checked in." Moira said, talking with Foggy and other city officials in the City Hall office.</p><p>"Well, he had to oversee the apprehension of a madman." Foggy said cryptically and Moira nodded.</p><p>"A thief? Mobster?" Moira asked.</p><p>"A vigilante." Foggy said.</p><hr/><p>Elsewhere, Daredevil was exchanging blows with a short-haired tanned man in black sweater and jeans before the man kicked Daredevil in the chest, making him stagger.</p><p>"I'm only doing what you do. Why can't you leave me alone?!" The man snarled, talking with an Eastern accent.</p><p>"We both do our jobs very differently, Davos." Daredevil said.</p><p>Davos roared, rushing at Daredevil but Daredevil grabbed him and flipped him on the ground. Davos got up and punched Daredevil in the face but Daredevil blocked the following one before knocking Davos back. Davos jumped, kicking Daredevil in the face, making him stagger back.</p><p>Daredevil dodged Davos's punch and blocked his kick before Davos tackled him to the ground as the wooden floor collapsed due to their combined weight, making them fall several stories below as they exchanged blows. Davos kicked Daredevil back but Daredevil blocked the following kick before they both dodged as Daredevil sensed a man come in with a pair of guns. Davos dodged as the man in the hockey mask managed to graze him. Davos rushed at the man in the hockey mask before Daredevil threw his billy club at Davos from behind, hitting him in the head and knocking him out.</p><p>"I had that!" Daredevil snarled.</p><p>"Hey, that idiot with red glowing fist got twenty innocent people in the Glades hurt because he was trying to be like Danny Rand and Colleen Wing! No one has managed to take him down, since he got out!" The masked man snapped back.</p><p>"I could've taken him out on my own." Daredevil said, nearing him. "You're the Wild Dog, huh? I've heard about you. Reckless, angry, arrogant and impulsive. You remind me of one kid with a glowing fist I used to know. You know, you should be really careful with what you're doing."</p><p>"Finally! The end of the world is here!" A gruff male voice echoed throughout the room.</p><p>Daredevil growled as he rushed into the room, where Mad Stan, a notorious anarchist was preparing the bomb.</p><p>"If it hadn't been for you, I could've stopped him before he'd set the bomb up!" Daredevil snapped.</p><p>"You're all infected with the disease of bureaucracy! But I know the cure, man! All of you must be destroyed! All of you!" Mad Stan shouted madly, about to press the button on the detonator.</p><p>Daredevil threw his billy club, forcing Stan to drop his detonator. Wild Dog opened fire but Stan dodged and he also wore a bulletproof vest, so using guns was pointless for Wild Dog. As Wild Dog was reloading, Stan grabbed him and was about to choke him to death before Daredevil hit him in the head from behind, knocking him out.</p><p>"<em>Did you get them?</em>"</p><p>"I got them both. Call the SCPD." Daredevil said, breathing out before he grabbed Wild Dog and pinned him to the wall. "You're not the first arrogant kid I had to beat up for meddling in business that was not his concern. I thought I told you to back off!"</p><p>"It's my city too!" Wild Dog snapped back.</p><p>"You wanna help?" Daredevil asked.</p><p>"Yeah." Wild Dog nodded.</p><p>"Then donate few dollars to SCPD. That's how you can help." Daredevil said and Wild Dog stared. "And put some ice on it."</p><p>"Ice on wh—" Wild Dog screamed as Daredevil twisted his hand and broke it. "Are you crazy?!"</p><p>Daredevil punched him in the face as Wild Dog fell down. "Don't get in my way again or the next time, I'm gonna crush every single bone in your body!" He snarled and walked away.</p><hr/><p>Elsewhere, Maki Matsumoto was on her knees, meditating and muttering something in Japanese before she got up.</p><p>"I will finish our duty. This city shall know our wrath." Maki vowed, sharpening her sword.</p><hr/><p>At the policemen gala, Foggy was talking with his girlfriend Marci Stahl, who drank her champagne. "You know, Mr. Murdock's absence is inexcusable, Foggy."</p><p>"I told him it was urgent but…"</p><p>"The arrest of the terrorist known as Mad Stan didn't go as smoothly as expected." Matt said as he entered with his cane. "Marci." He offered his hand.</p><p>"Matt." Marci smiled, shaking her hand. "You look a little roughed up, what's happening with you lately?"</p><p>"Tough work." Matt said simply as Marci scowled.</p><p>"Will you give us a minute?" Foggy smiled, dragging Matt aside. "Look, I get that you decided to focus more on the Devil but Matt Murdock has to at least keep appearances."</p><p>"I know, Foggy, I know. But I told you, I can't have it both ways." Matt sighed.</p><p>"Now that's bullshit, Matt." Foggy snapped. "Look, I know that things have been rough since Elektra, the Glades, Laurel, Karen and then your ordeal with the drug but don't you see that we've been over this before? How did that turn out for us and Karen in the end?" He pointed out as Matt sighed.</p><p>"Foggy…"</p><p>"All I'm saying is, Matt Murdock is just as important as Daredevil. If you let him. I'm just asking you to not keep your friends and those you care about at arms' length." Foggy said and left, leaving Matt to consider.</p><p>"What was it, Mr. Murdock? Taxi got stuck in traffic jam?" Pike asked.</p><p>"No. I had to deal with a wild dog." Matt said dryly. He knew he was struggling like how he did the first time he started as a vigilante but having things both ways was not going to help him. Not this time.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Star City</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Captain Quentin Lance, Lieutenant Frank Pike, Sergeant Brett Mahoney and Detectives Misty Knight and Billy Malone approached the crime scene.</p><p>"What are the casualties, Malone?" Misty asked.</p><p>"6 DOAs. The dealer and his girlfriend, two Los Halcones, and one of our own." Malone explained.</p><p>"Who's lucky number six?" Pike asked as he approached the CSIs. "Keating."</p><p>"COD doesn't match the other vics, who were all shot at close range, but Keating—"</p><p>"Blunt force trauma." Pike said as they found a coin on his head.</p><p>"What's that, some kind of a calling card?" Mahoney asked.</p><p>"I've seen this before. This is Tobias Church's M.O." Misty said. "He's taken apart the gangs in Hub City, Bludhaven and Harlem and Chinatown in New York until the vigilantes sent him packing from there."</p><p>"And now he's here." Pike groaned.</p><p>"Question is, what was Keating doing here?" Malone asked as he got up, while Pike sighed.</p><p>"Nothing good." Pike said as they followed him. "He didn't call anything in."</p><p>"You think he's one of the bent cops?" Malone asked.</p><p>"Does it matter? He's dead now." Quentin snapped. "Seriously, can the corruption in the department get any worse?"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Matt's apartment</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"<em>Matt? Matt, are you there?</em>" Oliver knocked on the door. Matt groaned before he got up from his couch and put on his shirt, while opening the door and Oliver looked shocked by the sight, seeing the bruises on his face. "Jesus, you look like crap."</p><p>"Busy night." Matt said.</p><p>"A lot of busy nights." Oliver corrected as he lifted Matt's shirt to see more bruises. "When you said you wanted to keep both worlds separated, I didn't think you'd completely shut Matt Murdock out."</p><p>"It's not like that, Oliver." Matt said as he went back in, pouring himself some water and swallowing some painkillers.</p><p>"I've been where you're at, Matt." Oliver said. "I know what it's like to realize it's not easy to have it both ways and then realize that you're failing in protecting your city but this isn't the answer."</p><p>"This city doesn't need Matt Murdock. It needs Daredevil." Matt said simply.</p><p>"That's what I thought the first time around, when I started. But you still have Foggy, Father Lantom, Laurel, me, your friends." Oliver said. "All I'm saying is that your mask isn't what defines you but people around you."</p><p>"They're better off without me, Oliver." Matt protested. "How many more have to suffer because of me?"</p><p>"Matt…."</p><p>"My Dad. Elektra. My Mom. Karen. And I don't want to have any more on my conscience. Matt Murdock got them killed. I know my truth now." Matt said.</p><p>"What truth?" Oliver asked and what followed next, shocked him.</p><p>"Well, that in front of God, I'd rather die as the Devil than live as Matt Murdock." Matt said.</p><p>Oliver sighed. "Blaming yourself for losing the ones you love never helps. Trust me. Matt Murdock can be just as important as Daredevil. If you let him. Despite everything, I'm still your friend and I care about you like a brother."</p><p>Matt was silent, just… well, staring wouldn't fit for a blind man. His facial expression remained blank, with no hint of any emotion whatsoever.</p><p>"Just think about what I've said. You know where to find me, if you ever need to talk." Oliver said as he walked away, while Matt was just standing at the same spot, a contemplative expression on his face.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, Queen Manor</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Well, it's good to be back on my feet." Moira teased as she sat across Oliver in the manor, eating breakfast.</p><p>"Did Caitlin's surgery help?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"It did, thank you." Moira nodded.</p><p>"Just like old times, huh?" Oliver smiled as they ate. "If only Walter and Thea were here."</p><p>"She'll come to visit with Roy and Lian next week." Moira said, smiling. "And as for Walter…" She sighed. "I think it's unlikely he's going to come back but I hope he will."</p><p>But as Oliver and Sara were accompanying Moira to the car, two motorcycles drove towards them, as the passengers jumped down and pulled out Uzis, shooting down Oliver's and Moira's security detail. Oliver and Sara attempted to fight back before one of them held Moira at gunpoint.</p><p>"Stand down, Junior. Or Mommy's gonna take a bullet in the head."</p><p>Oliver and Sara glared but Moira shook her head, not wanting them to expose themselves in front of the thugs. Reluctantly, they let themself and his mother be taken hostage as they dragged them into a SCPD armored truck as it drove away.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Matt's apartment</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Matt was talking with a client on the phone speaker. "No, I think that neglecting child's care is a good defense for you."</p><p>"<em>Are you going to attend the trial, Mr. Murdock?</em>"</p><p>Matt considered before he overheard something in the distance.</p><p>"<em>Breaking news. Star City's Mayor Moira Queen and her son Oliver Queen have been kidnapped an hour ago and held at gunpoint outside their family manor less than twenty minutes ago. The SCPD has declined to comment at the moment.</em>"</p><p>"I'm afraid I won't be able to arrive, I'm sorry." Matt said.</p><p>"<em>That's the third time in the row. I'm sorry. I think I should hire another attorney.</em>" The client said, disappointed.</p><p>"I understand." Matt said as the client hang up.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, Star City</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>A group of thugs were in a bar, when suddenly, the lights went off as they saw a figure perching on the rafters above them.</p><p>"Is that guy for real?"</p><p>"Yeah, he's real. What do you want?"</p><p>"Justice." Daredevil said. He threw a billy club, hitting the thug in the throat as he gagged. The remaining thugs pulled out guns but Daredevil jumped down to dodge the shots and threw another billy club that hit the fuse box, sending the bar into the darkness. The next thing the thugs knew, there was sound of bones cracking, beating, screams and groaning. By the time the lights went on again, Daredevil had his foot on the neck of one of the thugs.</p><p>"Tell me where's Tobias Church keeping his hostages or I'll crush every bone in your body!" Daredevil snarled.</p><p>"As if we're going to let you do this alone."</p><p>Daredevil recognized the voice as Danny Rand and Colleen Wing showed up.</p><hr/><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, this is not personal." Church said, circling around his hostages. "I know it feels personal, but it is not. You are all here as a means to an end. I finally figured out a way to make politicians useful.</p><p>"You want the Green Arrow and Daredevil?" Oliver realized.</p><p>Church turned around and smiled, pulling the bag off Oliver's head. "Ooh. Clever boy. I like him." He turned to Moira. "Your son is a bright one, despite what the tabloids say, Miss Mayor." He turned to Oliver again. "But out of curiosity, how did you know…"</p><p>"Big time crime boss shows up in Star City. There are only few people standing in his way, the police and the vigilantes, with the Green Arrow and Daredevil being the big-time ones. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure you out." Oliver sneered.</p><p>"Listen, the Green Arrow is not coming." Sara continued. "As for Daredevil, who knows."</p><p>They had expected Matt to help them but considering that he had shut himself out, the better question was how was he going to find them.</p><hr/><p>"I don't need your help." Matt said as he was trying to "map" the layout of Church's hideout with his radar sense.</p><p>"Oliver and Sara are our friends too. And just because you decide to keep your distance, it doesn't mean we're gonna bail on you too." Danny snapped.</p><p>Matt sighed. "Fine. But we do this my way." Then he sensed something. "There are bombs there."</p><p>"I'll call Misty, she can get backup ASAP." Colleen pulled out her phone.</p><hr/><p>"You know, I hate punks like you. Self-righteous schmucks." Church sneered, punching Oliver, who spat out blood and Sara glared.</p><p>"If you hit me again..." Oliver looked up and glared.</p><p>"You'll do nothing with you being zip-cuffed." Church gloated before a billy club hit him in the face as he staggered back.</p><p>Church's men saw Daredevil above as he jumped down, while Colleen used her Iron Fist, sending them flying back, while Church ran off, while Danny engaged the remaining thugs, while dodging the gunshots.</p><p>"<em>Are you there?</em>" Misty called out on a radio that Colleen had. "<em>This place is wired to blow, there's no way we can defuse the bombs in time.</em>"</p><p>"We gotta get everyone out of here." Danny said, untying Oliver, Moira and Sara.</p><p>"Church is mine." Matt said as he ran off.</p><hr/><p>Daredevil heard a chopper take off as he turned on the grapnel feature on his billy club and wrapped the cable around one of the legs of the chopper, while hearing explosions in the building underneath them and he sensed that his friends and the police had made it out alive.</p><p>Daredevil swung himself up as he opened the door, getting inside the chopper. Daredevil engaged Church but to his surprise, Church was almost as strong as Fisk, not so easily taken down. They exchanged blows, with Church landing few lucky hits and slamming Daredevil's face to the chair, dazing him before he pushed Daredevil off the chopper. Daredevil used a grapnel and swung himself towards a nearby rooftop as he had a hard landing.</p><hr/><p>Later, Oliver entered the bar, talking with Sara, Danny and Colleen.</p><p>"I'm guessing he didn't talk with you much?" Sara asked Danny and Colleen.</p><p>"All he said was that he needed our help. But… honestly, I'm worried about him." Danny said and Oliver and Sara nodded.</p><p>"This can't go on like this anymore. It's been five months. We gotta talk some sense into him. Being a lone vigilante never helps." Oliver said.</p><hr/><p>"It's been a long time since you used Muay Thai ropes, Matty." Jack said as Matt was punching a bag. "You're too mad to think straight and it's gonna get you killed. Matty, come on." Jack pleaded as Matt kept on exercising. "I know what it's like to be focused on trying to be better. Push myself to be better but this isn't an answer."</p><p>"You're looking for sympathy? Because that's not happening." Matt retorted.</p><p>"We're both cursed." Jack continued as Matt chuckled. "You and I both know we got the Devil inside."</p><p>"So, it's my fault?" Matt scoffed.</p><p>"Would you be honest with yourself?" Jack asked and Matt sighed before taking deep breaths. "You put on that mask because it lets you feel alright with who you really are. It lets you hurt people and it makes you feel like it's for something important…"</p><p>"…something good, maybe even for God." Fisk continued as Matt's blood boiled. "But that ain't truth and we both know it. You and your father are cut from the same cloth. A corrupt boxer, who takes as much satisfaction in inflicting pain as he does money for taking dives." Matt cracked his knuckles, getting angrier by Fisk's taunts. "And his son, who's trying to convince himself he's any better than his criminal father. You were born from nothing. You <em>remain</em> nothing!"</p><p>Having enough of it, Matt imagined screaming in rage and beating Fisk into a bloody pulp and snapping his neck before his thoughts returned to the present as he continued punching the bag until his knuckles bled.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>SCPD</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Lieutenant Sam Conahan was leaving the station, talking with his wife on the phone, when he felt someone watching him and he turned around and looked up, assuming that the figure observing him was the Green Arrow. "How you doing? Can I help you with something?"</p><p>The figure notched and fired an arrow, hitting Conahan in the shoulder. He cried out in pain, dropping his phone and pulled out a gun and fired but the figure jumped down, dodging the shots before he threw a shuriken, disarming Conahan of his gun. Conahan attempted to run but the figure threw a knife and he fell down, yelping before the archer pulled out a katana. Conahan turned around to see that the man wore similar attire to the Green Arrow; except his was black and he wore a mask that covered his entire face.</p><p>"Green Arrow?" Conahan asked as the archer approached him.</p><p>"<em>No.</em>" The man shook his head. "<em>I'm not Green Arrow.</em>"</p><p>Conahan screamed, when the man swung the blade, executing the policeman.</p><p>Next to him appeared another man in yellow hood and red and black mask and with a pair of Kamas.</p><p>"<em>Patience. Our revenge will come.</em>" The man in black said.</p><p>"<em>Green Arrow is yours. Daredevil is mine.</em>" The man in yellow said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mad Stan is a recurring villain from Batman Beyond, an anarchist that liked to blow stuff up, so I thought this would be a nice cameo for him.</p><p>Hope this is off to a good start. Those familiar with Daredevil comic books can guess who is with Prometheus and I've got a modified backstory prepared for him.</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p><p>With regards</p><p>Bl4ckHunter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ragman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new vigilante, using magical rags goes on a seeming rampage as Oliver and Matt race to stop him, while Matt struggles with his inner demons.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rene Ramirez, the Wild Dog, was jumping from one rooftop to another, wearing a hockey mask, recovering from after Daredevil had broken his arm as he was chasing the top seller of the Los Halcones gang. He managed to graze the dealer after shooting at him before he fell of the roof before a cable wrapped itself around him before Daredevil jumped down, facing Wild Dog, who glared.</p><p>"You again?" Rene demanded.</p><p>"Good to know your hand has healed." Daredevil said.</p><p>"You calling yourself a vigilante? You just let the Halcones top seller get away!" Rene snapped.</p><p>"I didn't." Daredevil threw his billy club behind, ricocheting off the wall and hitting the dealer in the head. "I told you to stay out of my way. You remind me of another arrogant kid that didn't listen. And he needed help."</p><p>"I don't need help!" Rene snapped.</p><p>"My friends disagree." Daredevil let Rene go loose before showing him a card as he walked away, while Rene read the card.</p><p>"TOMORROW, 6:30 PM, 52 MATTHEWS BLVD"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, morning, City Hall</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"It used to be that the Glades were the worst part of the city, but now it seems like every other part is just as bad." Moira said, showing the AmerTek board members the presentation. "There have been three hospital closures in the past 18 months, but with a free medical clinic event like this, we can start to recover from that damage. In a day, we can provide medical care for up to a thousand people." She cleared her throat. "Also, we already have around thirty doctors and nurses just waiting to volunteer. We're searching for a company that would cover the expenses for logistics and—"</p><p>"I don't need to hear any more. AmerTek is in." Janet Carroll, the CEO of AmerTek said as she got up, clearing her throat. "And not just for logistical expenses, for the whole thing."</p><p>"That's good to know." Foggy smiled.</p><p>"Thank you, you're very generous." Moira shook her hand with Janet.</p><p>"Please. You would be doing us the favor." Janet smiled.</p><p>"And by "us," she means our stock price. Good PR is worth literally its weight in gold." Her colleague added.</p><p>"We'll make sure that the clinic is successful and that the people have AmerTek to thank." Moira assured as they left before she got a message from Oliver.</p><p>"<em>BE COMING LATE. SOMETHING CAME UP.</em>"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Elsewhere</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>In what used to be H.I.V.E.'s headquarters, Rene entered, looking around. "Hello? Is anyone here?"</p><p>Suddenly, Green Arrow and Daredevil jumped down from above.</p><p>"You came. Good." Green Arrow said. "When Daredevil told me you might be worth my time, I wanted to see for myself."</p><p>Daredevil stepped aside as Green Arrow was in the middle of the room, while the Canary observed from above. "Get on the line, get past me and ring that bell." Green Arrow pointed to the bell behind him.</p><p>"So we're playing games now?" Rene smirked before taking off his cap and jacket. "Fine. I'll play."</p><p>Rene rushed at the bell but the next thing he knew, he was down on the floor with Green Arrow stepping on his chest as Rene gasped for breath.</p><p>"On the line." Green Arrow said as Rene got up and tried to again ring the bell but every attempt ended with the archer literally wiping the floor with him.</p><p>"That's stupid." Rene muttered.</p><p>"Still think it's a game?" Green Arrow snorted before Rene got up, glaring.</p><p>"I came here to work with the guys who killed Damien Darhk and took down Wilson Fisk, not to ring a frickin' bell." Rene snapped.</p><p>"This isn't a game, Rene." Daredevil said. "Look around at what this city's been through already before you start whining again."</p><p>Rene glared before getting back on the line and trying to get past the vigilantes but again ending beaten up before Green Arrow's comms went off.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"<em>Ollie. It's your Mom.</em>" Sara said.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, City Hall</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Mom, what happened?" Oliver asked, entering Moira's office.</p><p>"Earlier today, Evan Warner, AmerTek's VP, has been attacked by, and I quote, a man with rags. Right now he's in ICU." Moira explained.</p><p>"Rags?" Oliver repeated.</p><p>"AmerTek was about to back out but I managed to convince Miss Carroll and assured her that we would bring tighter security to the event." Moira said and Oliver nodded, catching up to her thoughts.</p><p>"I'll see what I can do." Oliver said and Moira nodded, smiling.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Elsewhere</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Rene was pacing down the area, checking the layout before Daredevil approached as Rene glared. "What? You came here to beat me down again?"</p><p>"No. Actually, the Green Arrow needs your help." Daredevil said.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, morning, Star City</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Remember, don't engage under any circumstances." Daredevil ordered over the comms as Rene observed.</p><p>"Come on, where's the fun in that? Where are you?" Rene called out, looking around for the man in the devil suit.</p><p>"Out of sight. Stay back and keep your eyes open." Daredevil ordered before Rene saw Moira enter with Oliver, Sara and Diggle.</p><p>"Yeah, Queen's pretty boy and his hot wife are her." Rene said, eying Sara lustfully.</p><p>Moira, Oliver and Sara smiled, shaking hands with the officers and doctors.</p><p>"Guys, something just knocked out the officers at the back entrance." Quentin called out.</p><p>"What?" Matt asked.</p><p>They heard screams as a man covered in rags threw Janet across the hall and she crashed against the chairs. The man in rags grabbed her by her foot and pinned her to the wall. "<em>Janet Carroll, you have been judged and found wanting.</em>"</p><p>Suddenly, Daredevil threw a billy club but it only bounced off the Ragman before a little girl bumped into him. Seeing that the Ragman was apparently about to attack the little girl, Rene tackled Ragman, just when Green Arrow fired an arrow that exploded in a net and ripped off a piece of rag, when Green Arrow glared.</p><p>"Anyone got eyes on him?" Green Arrow called out.</p><p>"No." Colleen said.</p><p>"He's gone." Danny said as they were on the streets.</p><hr/><p>Later, they returned to the hideout as Daredevil whirled on Rene. "What the hell were you thinking? I told you <em>not</em> to engage!"</p><p>"First, you two are not the bosses of me and you never will be." Rene sneered. "Second, if you think I'm just gonna stand back and watch some little girl get hurt, then you never should have recruited me in the first place. Third, if I hadn't done what I did, I wouldn't have gotten this." He pulled out a piece of rag from his pocket. "Now, I may be new at this and all, but isn't that what you guys call "evidence"?"</p><p>"He had a clear shot at him! If you hadn't interfered, we would've caught him by now!" Daredevil shot back and Rene had enough decency to look ashamed and guilty. "We're done."</p><p>"What?" Rene demanded, as if he had misheard Daredevil.</p><p>"If you can't follow orders, then this partnership isn't going to work. We're done, Rene." Daredevil said. "You know, you remind me of another arrogant kid that thought new better and I had to beat him down to talk some sense into him. I'm seriously considering doing the same to you."</p><hr/><p>Sara had visited Amertek to talk with Janet again and help with the damage control but she was not there. As she went out, she saw Janet walking into the alley, so Sara climbed up on the rooftop to eavesdrop before she saw her talking with Tobias Church, much to Sara's shock.</p><p>"I'm sorry I'm late. It couldn't be helped." Janet said.</p><p>"Help it next time. I don't like waiting. Are we all set for tonight?" Church asked.</p><p>"We are, if you have the money." Janet said.</p><p>"$100 million. For everything I need to take over this city." Church said.</p><p>"Mr. Church, I'm selling you enough ordinance to take over a country." Janet smiled as Sara glared.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, City Hall</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Tobias Church? Sara, are you sure?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"I know what I saw." Sara nodded.</p><p>"I don't understand, why would she deal with a crime lord?" Moira shook her head.</p><p>"I think we know why."</p><p>They turned around to see Laurel and Ray enter.</p><p>"Hey." Sara smiled, hugging Laurel tightly.</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>"Hey, Ray." Oliver shook his hand with Ray.</p><p>"We've done a little research on AmerTek." Ray showed them the folder. "Six months ago, they dealt with Regan Industries, top construction company in Havenrock but it went south, when Clayton Regan and his wife died in the fire in their house. Their son, Rory, accused Miss Carroll of murdering his parents. The investigation turned out nothing that would link her to the fire but the bad PR made Amertek's stocks plummet."</p><p>"It seems that they are trying to avoid bankruptcy by selling weapons to Tobias Church." Laurel explained.</p><p>"But what does this Ragman have to do with all of it? Come to think of it, what exactly are those rags?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"The police's forensics only found out that it's over 2,000 years old, which isn't much helpful." Laurel sighed.</p><p>"I put a tracker on Janet's car." Sara pulled out some hi-tech device. "We'll find them."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, Star City</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Two men were standing guard outside the building before they were shot in the shoulders by arrows as they fell down.</p><hr/><p>Inside, Janet and Church were making the deal, when Ragman attacked the guards as they attempted to shoot him but to no avail. Suddenly, the Green Arrow, the Canary, Daredevil, Spartan, Danny and Colleen entered as the lights went off and the guards were shooting around blindly, while being taken out quickly before the Green Arrow faced Church and they exchanged blows.</p><p>Janet attempted to run before facing Ragman as she paled.</p><p>"<em>Hello, Janet.</em>" Ragman said as she backed off, breathing out in fear.</p><p>"What do you want from me?" Janet demanded, terrified.</p><p>"<em>To collect an old debt. Clayton Regan. Ring a bell?</em>" Ragman asked and Janet paled. "<em>Your people tried to force him to sign a deal. He turned you down and you had him and his family murdered.</em>"</p><p>"He just had to sign… No… no one was supposed to get hurt!" Janet cried out.</p><p>"<em>But they did!</em>" Ragman snarled. "<em>I am the last member of the Regan family. And I carry with me the message from my family.</em>" He wrapped his rags around her as she screamed.</p><p>Green Arrow hit Church in the abdomen, getting him on his knees but Church blocked Green Arrow's kick and knocked him down on the ground. He was about to finish the archer off, trying to stab an arrow into his head. Seeing that his partners were busy disposing of the thugs, Green Arrow turned to Ragman. "Ragman!"</p><p>Ragman turned around and wrapped his rags around Church, knocking him against one of the cars as Green Arrow got up.</p><p>"Thank you." Green Arrow said.</p><p>"<em>Thank me by not standing in my way!</em>" Ragman snarled.</p><p>"It's over!" Daredevil said as Janet ran away, while Ragman stared contemplatively.</p><hr/><p>Realizing that Church had managed to escape, Green Arrow and Daredevil waited on the rooftop, while Ragman showed up.</p><p>"Thank you for coming." Green Arrow said.</p><p>"<em>Your offer sounded intriguing.</em>" Ragman said. "<em>Why did you make it?</em>"</p><p>"Why'd you give up your vengeance to save my life?" Green Arrow asked.</p><p>Ragman took a breath. "<em>I don't know.</em>" He admitted before taking off the mask, revealing a young boy's face, who was in his late teens with dark hair and brown eyes. "I think it's what my father would have wanted me to do. He saved my life. Six months ago, some burglars entered our home, when I had gone to sleep. My Dad told me to hide, when I saw them murder my parents. They worked for Janet Carroll. I saw them with her, when she had come visit earlier that week to offer my Dad a deal but he turned her down. They burned down our house but… these rags wrapped themselves around me, like if they had their own will. Protected me from the fire." He gestured with his hands.</p><p>"What are they?" Daredevil asked.</p><p>"My Dad left them to me in his will. He said that they were ancient, from the times of Devarim. He told me to be careful with them, that they possessed great power." Rory said and Daredevil and the Green Arrow nodded.</p><p>"He didn't want you to become a murderer." Daredevil said.</p><p>"You don't know that." Rory protested.</p><p>Daredevil sighed, realizing now he had been doing the same mistake he did years ago with Fisk. "My father wanted me to do something better than beating the hell out of people. But every night I keep dishonoring his wishes. And trust me, when I tell you this, once you take a life… once you touch that darkness, it stays with you forever. And you're going to walk down dark places, where you might beat the hell out of a good person, just for the fun of it."</p><p>"And my father gave up his life to save mine." Green Arrow added. "He made me promise to be better than him, to save this city in a way that he never could. It's been nearly ten years since that day. So far, I've failed."</p><p>"Why are you telling me this?" Rory asked, not understanding.</p><p>"Because neither one of us wants to fail anymore." Green Arrow gestured to Daredevil, who just had a contemplative expression on his face. "Let's honor the legacies… together."</p><p>Green Arrow offered his hand and Rory considered for a moment before shaking it.</p><hr/><p>As soon as Green Arrow accompanied Rory, he met Daredevil on the rooftop.</p><p>"A lot of truth in what you had said." Oliver said, approaching Matt. "But did you mean it?"</p><p>"I just told him what he needed to hear." Matt protested. "There's no walking away from this."</p><p>"Except if you're alone, you're never going to be happy." Oliver pointed out as Matt considered.</p><p>"Who says I deserve to be happy?" Matt just stared, recalling killing Yamura or his rampage, while under Mirakuru.</p><p>"Matt…"</p><p>Before Oliver could say anything, Matt jumped down, vanishing into the darkness.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"It's OK. It's OK. Try not to talk." Matt said, holding dying Elektra in his arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know… I know now… what it feels to be good." Elektra breathed out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just relax. Try… try not to talk." Matt stammered, trying to keep her awake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Does it always hurt that much?" Elektra asked, chuckling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, it… it always hurts that much."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It is not the end." Elektra whispered before closing her eyes as Matt felt her body go cold and her heartbeat slow down until it stopped as sadness filled him and he laid her body on the floor, while Nobu got up.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Church was walking out of XLR8 nightclub before his bodyguards were killed by arrows as he chuckled. "Ah, can't stay away from me, can you?"</p><p>He grunted, when the hooded figure in black above him threw a tomahawk at Church's back as he groaned before the figure jumped down and grabbed Church by the back of his head, slamming him to the ground. "<em>You almost killed the Green Arrow and Daredevil the other night. If you had, you'd be dead right now.</em>" The man growled.</p><p>"Who the hell—"</p><p>The man slammed Church's head to the ground again. "<em>The Green Arrow is mine and Daredevil is not yours to kill. You kill either one of them, you die.</em>"</p><p>"Who are you?" Church breathed out, terrified.</p><p>"<em>Prometheus.</em>" The man said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rory's backstory is inspired by Stand with Ward and Queen's now deleted story "The legacy of Oliver Queen", so thank you to him.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stardust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rene disobeys the Green Arrow's orders as he accidentally creates a super-strong criminal who feels no pain.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carl Roberto was running down the rooftop and he pulled out a gun and fired but Daredevil disarmed him by throwing his billy club before using the grapnel feature on his billy clubs, restraining Carl and pulling the line, as Carl was left hanging in the air.</p><p>"Stardust." Daredevil said. "Who's your supplier?"</p><p>"I can't. He'll kill me." Carl breathed out.</p><p>"What do you think I will do?" Daredevil sneered, pushing Carl as he was hanging on the edge of the rooftop. "Tell me a name or you can look forward to a long way down."</p><p>"You're not gonna do it. You don't kill." Carl taunted.</p><p>"I just might make an exception in your case." Daredevil said as he was letting go of the line as Carl was about to fall and he panicked.</p><p>"All right! All right. His name's Sampson. Derek Sampson." Carl said.</p><p>"Where is he?" Daredevil demanded.</p><p>"I don't know. I pick up a package on a different corner each night, and never from him." Carl said.</p><p>"Hand it over." Daredevil ordered.</p><p>"The Stardust? Sure, it's in my pocket." Carl said as Daredevil picked the package of drug and was about to walk away. "Good idea. You really could use a high, chill out a bit."</p><p>Daredevil seethed as he was inching for the grapnel switch. "That fall won't kill you but it will maim you."</p><p>Carl suddenly screamed, falling down as Daredevil let go of the line.</p><hr/><p>Later, Daredevil entered the lair, as Green Arrow, Rory and Rene had been observing through the monitors.</p><p>"So, what did we learn tonight?" Green Arrow asked.</p><p>"That you guys don't like drugs?" Rene tried.</p><p>"No." The Canary said. "Information is a valuable asset for vigilantes."</p><p>"I have a friend in the police, she can help figure out where to track down Stardust."</p><p>They looked up to see Colleen Wing come downstairs.</p><p>"Wait, you're friends with that Asian chick with glowing fist?" Rene demanded before sighing. "Of course you are. This is a vigilante club." He said sarcastically. "Look, analysis and forensics is cool and all, but that stuff takes time. I know the neighborhood where this dealer's slinging out of. I think I can guess where the Stardust is being made."</p><p>"Look, as someone who has experience with this, we're telling you that maybes and guesses aren't gonna work." The Canary said.</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No but, Rene." The Green Arrow said. "Colleen. There's a reason we called you here."</p><p>Colleen nodded as she put down her jacket. "You wanna be vigilantes? Show me how good you are." She picked a bo staff as Rene rushed at her but before he could blink, Colleen knocked him down.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, Star City</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Misty was waiting in an alley, waiting until the Green Arrow and the Canary jumped down from above.</p><p>"Did you call us?" Green Arrow asked.</p><p>"There's some interesting chatter in the street and you guys might wanna watch your back." Misty said. "You remember Sam Conahan?"</p><p>"He was murdered two weeks ago." The Canary said and Misty nodded.</p><p>"The guy, who did it, has a picky style of weapons. Almost like the Hand and this League." Misty noted. "And the word is he put a warning to Tobias Church last week."</p><p>"What was with problem his Church?" Green Arrow inquired.</p><p>"I've heard he almost killed you last week. Well, whoever this guy is, he wants to kill you himself and he told Church and I quote, that "<em>Daredevil is not yours to kill.</em>"" Misty said. "Look, if I were you and Murdock… I'd watch my back."</p><p>The Green Arrow and the Canary stared.</p><hr/><p>Rene snuck and observed as Derek Sampson was overseeing the manufacturing of Stardust before taking on his hockey mask and jumping down. Rene fired at Sampson's henchmen, taking them down. while Sampson pulled out his gun and engaged in shootout with Wild Dog.</p><p>Sampson climbed up on the ladder, while Wild Dog shot down more of his henchmen and climbed up, chasing Sampson down. Sampson grabbed Wild Dog's gun and aimed it at the pipe above them, from which burst out a liquid down on a vat of chemicals, turning the purple liquid into a blue one.</p><p>Sampson knocked Wild Dog on the ground and both men exchanged blows but Sampson overpowered Rene, quickly pummeling him in his face before Rene kicked him in the crotch and tossed him over the ledge as Sampson fell into the vat of blue chemical below them.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The following day, City Hall</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Mrs. Conahan, we will find the man, who did this, I promise. The Anti-Crime Unit is all over it." Moira said over the phone.</p><p>"I thought that was my job." A man in suit burst in, angry.</p><p>"I will call you back." Moira said as she hung up. "Excuse me, you are…"</p><p>"Pissed. Royally. Off." The man said, slamming his files on Moira's desk.</p><p>"I can see that. But you haven't told me why so or who you are or what are you doing in my office, for that matter." Moira said.</p><p>"Adrian Chase. Your new Assistant District Attorney." Adrian offered his hand as Moira shook it.</p><p>"Oh, Mr. Chase. I'm sorry that we haven't met." Moira said.</p><p>"Our office is buried up to my eyeballs in motion practice and indictments with a staff who's barely made it past three rounds of budget cuts, so how about we save the pleasantries for the next fundraiser and get down to why I am so..."</p><p>"You're so pissed off." Moira finished.</p><p>"Royally." Adrian nodded. "Remember Vertigo?"</p><p>"How could I forget?" Moira said, shivers getting from remembering Thea.</p><p>"Well, what's hitting the street is a million times worse." Adrian said.</p><p>"Stardust. I'm aware." Moira nodded. "But I have a lot of work, so would you, please, get to the point, Mr. Chase and explain why are you so pissed off?"</p><p>"I've been building a case against the dealer, Derek Sampson. I was gonna flip him, but last night somebody killed him." Adrian said.</p><p>"Rival dealer?" Moira asked.</p><p>"A vigilante." Adrian corrected.</p><p>Moira frowned. "I can't imagine the Green Arrow or the Canary or Daredevil murder someone in cold blood and unless we're talking about Frank Castle—"</p><p>"No. Neither one of those. Some idiot in a hockey mask." Adrian said.</p><p>"A hockey mask." Moira repeated, narrowing her eyes.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The hideout</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Colleen was sparring with Rene as she knocked him back with her staff. "Were you in any interesting place last night, Rene?"</p><p>"Just at home." Rene lied but quickly realized that lying was a bad idea, when she smacked him in the face with her staff.</p><p>"Do you also make Stardust in your place? Or is it a coincidence that a Stardust dealer was killed last night by a vigilante?" Colleen sneered and Rene paled.</p><p>"Lots of them running around this city these days—"</p><p>"Wearing a hockey mask!" Colleen exploded.</p><p>"Hey, you weren't there!" Rene protested. "This guy was all sorts of nutso loco, it was either him or me!"</p><p>"You shouldn't have been in that position in the first place." Daredevil said as he jumped down from above. "Do you know why we didn't act on your tip? Because we already knew where they were making Stardust. The D.A.'s office wanted to flip Sampson, so that he could give up their suppliers. Well, thanks to you, they can't do that anymore."</p><p>Rene paled.</p><p>"You remind me of a friend of mine. Also arrogant, impulsive and reckless and not being able to see the bigger picture. I'm seriously considering teaching you the same lesson I taught him." Colleen said, tapping Rene on the face gently with her staff as Rene had the decency to look ashamed, while Daredevil walked away.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, Clinton Church</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Matt was in confessional with Lantom as Lantom spoke up. "May God, who has enlightened every heart help you to know your sins and trust in his mercy."</p><p>"Amen." Matt said guiltily. "Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. I've… I've used… great violence. But for… for the good. To help…"</p><p>"Dear Lord… this sounds serious." Lantom whispered.</p><p>"Is it?" Matt wondered. "Didn't… didn't Jesus… didn't he drive out the money changers from the temple? With… with a whip? Isn't violence justified sometimes? In the hands of God, I can… I can…"</p><p>"I…" Lantom hesitated, not sure what to say. "The mind controls your hands, Matthew. Not God. Yes, Jesus drove them out of the temple with some degree of violence but <em>he was the Son of God.</em> You are just a man. And men can succumb to violence. And no matter the justification, they can grow to crave violence. It destroys your spirit. It destroys lives. Yours and everyone around you." Matt sighed, contemplating. "I hear it in your voice, Matthew, you are on a precipice. There is a difference between saving someone through <em>the</em> <em>unfortunate use of violence</em> and someone, who<em> seeks violence, like an addict succumbing to temptation.</em> And honestly, it seems like you're struggling to find out which one you are."</p><p>"I know who I am. I'm Daredevil. Not even God can stop that." Matt said.</p><p>"No." Lantom corrected. "You're wrong. You are, and always will be Matthew Murdock. Daredevil is just something you hide behind to protect yourself from that pain. And in the end, it is only going to eat up your soul until you don't even know who you are anymore. And no matter what happens, you will always have people in your life, whether you like it or not. If you can't accept that, you'll never be truly happy with who you are."</p><p>Matt considered before he heard the police band.</p><p>"<em>We have an assailant in Starling General. I repeat, Starling General is under attack.</em>"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Starling General</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Where the hell are the cops?! We need backup!" A guard yelled as Sampson, with paler skin and veins showing, beat another guard to death and was unfazed by the bullets.</p><p>"Run." Daredevil showed up as the guards ran. He then sensed that Sampson's body temperature was cold and he had no heartbeat, just like the children the Hand had kidnapped and drained their blood.</p><p>The Green Arrow and the Canary then entered as the archer notched an arrow. "Derek Sampson, you have failed this city." He shot Sampson into the shoulder, pinning him to the wall. But, much to the vigilantes' shock, Sampson simply walked right out, showing no signs of pain.</p><p>They rushed at Sampson, exchanging blows but Sampson was much stronger than they had thought. He slammed Green Arrow to a fire alarm as vapor burst into the corridor before throwing him at the Canary, knocking them down. Daredevil threw a billy club at Sampson but it had no effect as it bounced off back to him. The Canary and the Green Arrow pummeled Sampson but their blows didn't even faze him. Daredevil kicked Sampson in the face but he barely moved before throwing the Canary and Daredevil away and pinning the Green Arrow to the wall.</p><p>The archer threw a fletchette at a fuse box as sparks went off, distracting Sampson before the Green Arrow hit him in the groin and Sampson groaned, bending forward as the vigilantes ran off.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, the Lair</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Vampires, aliens, demons, magic, now zombies?" Diggle demanded.</p><p>"He's not a zombie." Quentin corrected. "The toxicology report says that Sampson's body went into a death-like state that fooled the paramedics, when he fell into the vat of whatever the hell that was."</p><p>"He's not as strong as Bane, Cap, Luke or Slade but strong enough." Oliver said. "And I don't think he feels pain."</p><p>"Is there a way to reverse it?" Matt asked.</p><p>"I sent an email to FitzSimmons, hopefully they can come up with something. In the meantime, we need to focus on making sure Sampson can't hurt anyone else." Oliver said.</p><p>"I told my officers to keep an eye out and keep their distance, if Sampson does something." Quentin said. "Did the Wild Dog know about the D.A.'s plan?" They were silent. "I'll take that as a "no". None of you told him."</p><p>"Your point?" Sara asked.</p><p>"You guys are as strong as the trust between all of you. If your partners don't trust you enough to follow your orders and you don't trust them enough to tell them your plans, it's not gonna work." Quentin said as they considered.</p><hr/><p>Matt was about to go out, when Oliver stopped him at the entrance. "Where do you think you're going?"</p><p>"Out." Matt said before Oliver got into his way.</p><p>"Don't do that." Oliver said.</p><p>"Don't do what?" Matt demanded.</p><p>"Trying to bail on us again." Sara said as she showed up.</p><p>"I'm not bailing on you, I told you, I'm trying to protect you." Matt snapped.</p><p>"I don't think you're trying to protect us, I think you're trying to protect yourself." Sara shot back.</p><p>"You wanna talk about this right now? That maniac is out there and you wanna…"</p><p>"Just shut up for a second, Matthew." Oliver snapped as Matt shut up before he took a breath. "Look, we're never gonna leave you and you're not leaving us now. Neither will Foggy, Jessica, Colleen, Danny or anyone else. We're in this together, no matter what and pushing everyone away isn't a way to live."</p><p>"Yeah." Matt sighed, realizing they were right.</p><hr/><p>The Green Arrow approached Rene, who was pummeling a punching bag.</p><p>"Something on your mind, boss?" Rene asked.</p><p>"You have a good natural form."</p><p>"Because it's not natural." Rene said as he continued training. "I've been working on it for years."</p><p>"Rene, if we've been too hard on you, it's because we want to make sure that you're taking this as seriously as we are." The Green Arrow said.</p><p>"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't taking it seriously." Rene said.</p><p>"You were right about Sampson's operation. You have a knack for this, and… we should have trusted you." Green Arrow said as Rene stopped.</p><p>"Whoa. That almost sounded like an apology." Rene said sarcastically.</p><p>"Well, not exactly." Green Arrow said as Rene scowled. "You should've listened to us. Don't think I'm not pissed about that you disobeyed." Rene winced. "But we should've trusted you with our plan."</p><p>"But trust isn't something easy to come by for us." The Canary added as she entered. "We need to trust each other or this doesn't work. What do you say?"</p><p>Rene considered and nodded before the Green Arrow got a call.</p><p>"Who is it?" Rene asked.</p><p>"Captain Lance. We have a contact on him." Green Arrow turned on the speaker. "Yes, Captain?"</p><p>"<em>What, I don't get a fancy codename like you guys?</em>" Quentin asked sarcastically.</p><p>"What is it, Detective?" Oliver said with a mix of joke and annoyance.</p><p>"Sampson just robbed Allman Industrial. Something called Molecular Transmodality Processor. In a nutshell, it basically replicates chemicals based on their molecular structure." Quentin explained.</p><p>"Why would Sampson want it?" Colleen wondered before it hit the rest.</p><p>"The vat that you dropped him in." Green Arrow turned to Rene.</p><p>"It was full of Stardust. When we were fighting, a pipe burst, and some liquid drained from it into the vat." Rene said.</p><p>"Sounds like he stumbled on the recipe for making a superhuman killing machine." Rory noted.</p><p>"He's going to use that to replicate the mixture and create an army of men just like him." Colleen realized.</p><p>"Great. Another army of superhuman killing machines." Daredevil groaned.</p><p>"But he can't do that, if he doesn't have the original formula." The Canary said as he turned to Rene. "Which means he'll be heading to where you dropped him into that vat."</p><p>"Let's take down that son of a bitch." Colleen said.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, Star City</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sampson and his men were extracting the chemical before his henchmen were shot by arrows. Sampson looked out as the Green Arrow fired an arrow with a line into his shoulder and yanked, pulling Sampson towards him before the archer jumped down from above, slamming Sampson to the ground. Sampson pushed him back as he got up, breaking the arrow off his shoulder. Green Arrow banged his bow on a desk as Daredevil jumped down, while Sampson put down his jacket.</p><p>"Let's do this." Sampson said before charging at the vigilantes, exchanging blows.</p><hr/><p>Danny kicked down two of Sampson's men, while the Canary climbed up, dodging the bullets but the gunshots forced her to drop a device Ray had given her. Wild Dog caught it below her before he and Spartan started shooting Sampson's men, while Ragman wrapped his rags around the guards shooting at him and Colleen used her katana charged with chi to deflect the gunshots.</p><hr/><p>Sampson's enhanced strength gave him an edge against Green Arrow's and Daredevil's superior hand-to-hand fighting skills.</p><p>Green Arrow kicked Sampson back before dodging his left hook. Daredevil kicked Sampson as he staggered before Sampson grabbed him and slammed to a container. Daredevil pushed back and blocked Sampson's kick before Sampson grabbed him and kneed him in the chest and threw him down on the floor.</p><p>Green Arrow and Sampson exchanged blows before he kicked Sampson in the leg as he fell to his knees. Green Arrow wrapped his legs around him before grabbing him by his arm and he yanked hard as bones cracked.</p><p>"Thought we've been over this! You can't hurt me!" Sampson shouted.</p><p>Green Arrow pulled out an arrow and made a precise cut on Sampson's arm. Sampson got up but Green Arrow blocked his punch before cutting him in the same spot in the other arm before stabbing him in both ankles and Sampson fell to his knees, unable to get up.</p><p>"Just because you can't feel your tendons being sliced, doesn't mean you don't need them." Green Arrow snarled.</p><p>"Too bad my guys still have you surrounded." Sampson said smugly.</p><p>"No. We're sure our guys took care of them." Daredevil said and on cue, Spartan, Danny, Colleen, Ragman and Wild Dog showed up as an explosion rang out throughout the building.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>They returned to where they had been training the recruits as Daredevil seemed to just be contemplating, facing the wall.</p><p>"Maybe you were right." Matt said.</p><p>"About what?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"That I'm just protecting myself. But the truth is…" Matt sighed. "I don't know how to have it both ways, since it eventually ends up badly." He reminisced about Elektra, Karen and Maggie.</p><p>"We're not ready to give up on you, Matt. Even if you want to give up on yourself." Sara said, holding Matt's shoulder.</p><p>"So, why did you call us here?" Rory asked as he entered with Rene.</p><p>"We need to trust each other. That means all hands on deck." Green Arrow said as the vigilantes turned around, reaching for their masks and putting them down to reveal their faces.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Star City</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>A man in black suit with a bullseye on his head eyed a fly flying around in his hideout before he picked a toothpick and threw it at the fly, pinning it to a wall.</p><p>"Time for your Devil's due, hornhead."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think it's obvious who it is. I have something prepared for Matt in the next chapter and I'm only going to be covering bits and pieces of 5x04 and it's going to end up the same way like in the show, with Church attacking ACU and kidnapping Rene.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Church's plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Church outsmarts Team Arrow and attacks ACU, while Matt faces an old enemy from the past.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A tall muscular man in an armor and wearing a metallic helmet jumped on a police chopper before jumping up onto the construction site as Spider-Man swung up and web-zipped onto a crane before jumping onto the back of the tall man and ripped his helmet off. Spider-Man then repeatedly pummeled the tall man in the face before knocking him down. The muscular man got up and ran at Spider-Man, who jumped at the crane.</p><p>"Running is not gonna save you. I'm the Juggernaut, bitch! Once I start moving, nothing can stop me!" Juggernaut snarled.</p><p>"That's exactly what I'm counting on, big guy! What if you start moving down?" Spider-Man quipped as the weight of Juggernaut made the crane collapse down on top of him as Spider-Man jumped away.</p><hr/><p>"Bringing a crane down on top of him?" Daredevil shook his head.</p><p>"<em>As I've said, they are all in league together! This Spider-Man is a menace! This hero thing is nothing but an act!</em>" J. Jonah Jameson shouted on TV.</p><p>"<em>Please, don't be ridiculous. How many times has he helped save this city from the criminals? Why would he work with them?</em>" Quentin said, skeptical.</p><p>"<em>To…</em>" Jonah pouted before his face turned red. "<em>To RAISE MY GODDAMNED BLOOD PRESSURE!</em>" He roared as Quentin shook his head.</p><hr/><p>"Ragman, do you have eyes on target?" The Canary asked.</p><p>"On his way." Ragman said.</p><p>"Colleen?" The Green Arrow called out.</p><p>"I see him." Colleen said.</p><p>"Wait for him to reach the cordon, then engage." The Green Arrow said as they observed the target, before, much to their surprise, Wild Dog opened fire and the target started to run.</p><p>"Damn it!" Colleen snapped before she rushed around the corner and kicked the target in the face, knocking him out before the Green Arrow jumped down.</p><p>"What did I say? Colleen had him!" Green Arrow snapped.</p><p>"Dude was getting away." Wild Dog shrugged.</p><p>"He wasn't. Besides, you missed him." The Canary said. "You were in the Navy. You should know better."</p><p>Wild Dog snorted. "I was dishonorably discharged, actually."</p><p>"And you think that we don't know that?" Green Arrow sneered as Rene scowled under the mask. "Deliver that and the evidence to the Anti-Crime Unit and then go home."</p><p>"And tonight's training?" Ragman asked.</p><p>"Take a night off. You deserve a break." The Canary said before she held onto the Green Arrow as he fired a grapnel arrow up, while Colleen walked away.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>SCPD</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"What do we got here?" Quentin asked as Misty showed him the case.</p><p>"Some hi-tech chip." Misty said, shaking her head. "Something doesn't add up, Quentin. Of all things he could've stolen, military grade weapons and cutting-edge tech, he steals a computer chip? What would Tobias Church want with it?"</p><p>"I don't know." Quentin said.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Clinton Church</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"You need to stop blaming yourself, Matthew." Lantom said as Matt was in the confessional again after he had gone out as Daredevil. "You always bear the problems of the world on your shoulders. It is an admirable quality and you are a protector of others but you must realize that being alone is no way to live. You are strong, passionate and loyal to a fault. But you need to accept that you will always have people in your life, whether you like it or not. If you cannot accept that, your past will hold you back forever."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>SCPD</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"I need to see you physically deposit the item, sir." Malone said as he accompanied the officer with the briefcase.</p><p>"I've been on this job fifteen years. I've never lost a piece of evidence." The officer protested.</p><p>"Calm down, Sergeant, we're just following protocol." Misty assured as they saw him put the briefcase onto a pile of boxes and they were about to leave before the case started humming and shake as they all stared before it hit Quentin and Misty.</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa, get out of here!" Quentin yelled, tackling Misty down as the case exploded, making a hole in the wall as Church and his thugs entered.</p><p>"Evening, Detective." Church greeted her mockingly before his thugs started stealing the confiscated weapons. "Load 'em up! And burn this puppy down!"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Clinton Church</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"You need to accept that you will always have friends in your life, Matthew." Lantom said as Matt considered before a shuriken flew in through the window as Lantom gasped, with the shuriken embedding itself into the wooden wall inches away from his face and Matt clenched his fists, sensing who had entered.</p><p>"First one's a warning… padre." Bullseye said and Lantom paled.</p><p>"Is there a backdoor out of here?" Matt asked.</p><p>"Yes." Lantom nodded.</p><p>"Take it." Matt said. "Call the police."</p><p>"What about you?" Lantom asked as Matt put on his mask.</p><p>"Have faith, Father." Matt said as Daredevil went out, facing Bullseye, who waved his hand.</p><p>"You. Let's play, hornhead." Bullseye said before he threw a metal plate and Daredevil barely dodged it before picking up his billy club and threw it at Bullseye, hitting him in the face as he spat out blood. Daredevil rushed at Bullseye, who jumped and climbed up onto the balcony as Daredevil picked up his billy club and rappelled up to follow him.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The Lair</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"We've got an alert." Oliver said as he turned to the computer.</p><p>"Where?" Rene asked.</p><p>"18 Mill Road." Sara said.</p><p>"Why does it sound familiar?" Rene scowled.</p><p>"That's where we were just handing over Sergio. It's ACU's headquarters." Diggle said.</p><p>"Church is gonna take them out." Rene realized.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Clinton Church</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Daredevil climbed and swung himself up the pipe organ to follow Bullseye but Bullseye kicked down the pipe on which Daredevil was as he was falling down before Daredevil fired a grapnel, pulling Bullseye down as they were hanging on the pipe and grabbed each other by their throats. A swarm of bats suddenly flew out from the shadows, causing for Daredevil to let go before he rappelled up again, while Bullseye jumped on the pipes and attempted to kick Daredevil.</p><p>Daredevil slammed Bullseye to the pipes but the pipes falling down started to clang as it was overloading his hearing, while he groaned. Daredevil recovered just in time to notice Bullseye swinging a pipe at him. Daredevil flipped away and blocked before Bullseye hit another pipe and Daredevil groaned, holding his ears, which Bullseye noticed before he jumped up onto the upper level of the church.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>ACU</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"I'm not rolling on Church." Sergio smiled as Adrian was interrogating him in front of a camera. "You think you scare me more than him?"</p><p>"No." Adrian chuckled. "But he's not here with you. I am." He got up and rolled up his sleeves as Sergio laughed.</p><p>"You're not gonna put a beating on me. You're an A.D.A."</p><p>"Yeah. Haven't you heard?" Adrian turned off the camera. "All of the justice in this city comes from vigilantes." He neared Sergio, lowering his voice into a whisper. "Word on the street is that Church's planning something, something big. You tell me what it is, and he'll be the one in those cuffs instead of you."</p><p>Sergio laughed. "You're talking about the trust. Oh, you can't stop it, man. Can't even come close."</p><p>Adrian then noticed the lights flickering before he heard gunshots. "What the hell is going on?"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Clinton Church</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bullseye picked shurikens from his belt and threw them at Daredevil, who used his billy club to block them all, embedding themselves on the billy club. As Bullseye noticed he ran out of them, Daredevil threw the billy club, hitting the target on the forehead of Bullseye's mask as he staggered back.</p><p>Bullseye jumped and kicked the window, grabbing the shards of glass and throwing them but Daredevil kept flipping back until Bullseye ran out of them. Bullseye suddenly grabbed a rope and pulled as the church bell rang, overloading his hearing and Daredevil groaned, holding his ears.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>ACU</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Hey, is there another way out of here?" Adrian asked as they were cornered into an office.</p><p>"You mind uncuffing me before they kill you?" Sergio gloated.</p><p>"Hey." Ragman said as he entered.</p><hr/><p>In another part of ACU, Green Arrow, the Canary, Spartan, Wild Dog, Danny and Colleen were facing Church and his men. Colleen deflected the shots with her chi katana before Green Arrow, Wild Dog and Spartan fired back.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Clinton Church</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Man without fear." Bullseye laughed, picking a stand with candles as Daredevil staggered back, his ears hurting from the church bell ringing. "Looks like I found something you're afraid of." He rubbed his forehead, laughing. "Let's bring on the pain. Let's bring on the noise."</p><p>Bullseye slammed the stand onto the organ pipes and the following clanging overloaded Matt's hearing as he staggered more before Bullseye smacked him in the face with the stand and Daredevil fell down.</p><p>"You've been a pain in my ass for too long, Hornhead. But we've got big plans for you and the archer and blondie." Bullseye said.</p><p>"We?" Matt whispered.</p><p>"You can't stop what's coming. You and your friends are going down big time." Bullseye said as Matt panted out. "There's someone in this town that hates you, Robin Hood and blondie even more than I do. And I'm gonna help him take you down." He raised a giant piece of wood, about to impale Matt. "The Devil is mine."</p><p>Matt grabbed the piece of wood before Bullseye could stab him. Suddenly, he heard cocking of a gun as on the other side of the street was Frank Castle on the rooftop, firing from his rifle. Matt raised Bullseye's hands as the bullet pierced them both and Bullseye screamed, dropping the piece of wood and falling on his knees.</p><p>"Aaaaah! My hands!" Bullseye looked at his hands, and on both palms were holes burned in. "You took away my hands." He made a gesture of surrender, quivering in fear. "Show mercy."</p><p>Daredevil grabbed Bullseye and threw him out of the window and Bullseye screamed in terror as he crashed to the ground. Despite the adamantium implants, it hurt enough for him to be unable to move.</p><p>Daredevil sensed on the other side a familiar heartbeat as the man lowered his rifle.</p><p>"Finally got the balls to do what it takes, huh, Red?" Frank snorted.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>ACU</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The vigilantes accompanied the policemen before a knife hit Danny in the shoulder from behind as he fell down.</p><p>Colleen helped Danny on his feet before a gunshot rang out as they saw Church, who dropped his gun. "I probably should just shoot you, but... but you've earned a little suffering." He put on his brass knuckles.</p><p>"Get him to safety." Wild Dog said.</p><p>"But—"</p><p>"Go!" Wild Dog insisted as Colleen and Danny ran off before Wild Dog rushed at Church. But while Rene was a skilled fighter, Church was too big and too muscular to stand his ground as Church overpowered him quickly.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, the Lair</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"We're gonna find Rene. I promise." Oliver assured before Matt entered.</p><p>"Did I miss something?" Matt asked.</p><p>"I thought you didn't want…"</p><p>"I've decided to re-evaluate some things and…" Matt sighed. "I owe you an apology. To all of you."</p><p>"No need. But right now, we could use your help." Sara said.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Elsewhere</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Bullseye screamed before he got up, while Maki and the other hooded figure helped him on his feet.</p><p>"Our resurrection techniques have become weaker since the Midland Circle was destroyed." Maki said.</p><p>"At least we can thank that other bitch for the waters from that magical pit." Bullseye said before another woman, whose face resembled China White's entered, with adamantium nails.</p><p>"Good that you came. We have another job for you. One that involves Tobias Church." Maki said. "And if you're lucky…"</p><p>"Logan and I have some unfinished business." Lady Deathstrike smirked.</p><hr/><p>"Ah. Wakey, wakey."</p><p>Rene came to as Church's henchman tased him, his hands chained up as Rene screamed in pain.</p><p>Church laughed as he faced Rene, holding his mask. "Man, it's been a long time since I've been tagged like this. Respect."</p><p>"Oh, my pleasure. But I promise you if you untie me right now, I'll show you a hell lot more than respect." Rene sneered.</p><p>"Oh, man, you got spirit and I am duly impressed." Church said, waving Rene's mask in front of him. "But I'm gonna break that spirit. I'm gonna break your soul." Rene seethed and glared. "And when we're finished, assuming that you're still alive, now I wouldn't bet no money on that though, there's gonna be very little of you for the Green Arrow and the Devil to work with." He turned to his henchman. "Light him up."</p><p>Rene screamed as Church's henchman tased him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yup, Maki and Lady Deathstrike are here as well and it's obvious who are they working with.</p><p>The fight between Spider-Man and Juggernaut was just a cameo and a reference to Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions video game and the fight between Daredevil and Bullseye a reference to Daredevil film. While really cheesy and average, the fight scenes were mostly good but it's no match for MCU Daredevil.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Church's downfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tobias Church moves on to the next step of his plan and attacks Oliver and Matt directly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Green Arrow pinned a thug to the wall, glaring. "Tobias Church-where is he?"</p><p>"Don't know. Even if I did, whatever you're gonna do to me, he's worse." The thug sneered before the Green Arrow grabbed him by his throat.</p><p>"How sure are you about that?" Green Arrow growled.</p><hr/><p>Daredevil pinned a thug to the ground before grabbing him by the collar of his jacket. "Tell me where's Tobias Church."</p><p>"I don't know—" The thug suddenly screamed as Daredevil twisted his hand as Colleen and Jessica neared them.</p><p>"Lying to him is a stupid move." Colleen said.</p><p>"I count nine more fingers. Or would you settle for eight?" Daredevil asked, about to break another finger.</p><p>"OK! OK! I heard he's somewhere northwest of here, maybe by the water." The thug said.</p><p>"Half the city's on the water. You might wanna be more specific, asshole." Jessica sneered.</p><p>"I swear that's all I know." The thug said before Daredevil threw him to the wall, knocking him out.</p><p>Colleen pulled out her phone and dialed a number. "Misty. We got something."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, the Lair</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Any luck?" Matt asked.</p><p>"We've narrowed it down to the northwest part of Star City, which is better than nothing." Oliver said before Sara neared the computer.</p><p>"We'll see if Felicity's algorithm using traffic cameras works." Sara typed away.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, SCPD</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Any luck finding your partner?" Quentin asked as Green Arrow and the Canary met him and Misty in an alley.</p><p>"Only that Church's in the northwest part of town, somewhere by the water. We were hoping you have something more." Oliver said.</p><p>Misty shook her head. "The ACU's compromised. We've got too many cops on Church's payroll, who are giving him a heads-up."</p><p>"I'm thinking we gotta bring more men in the fold." Quentin said.</p><p>"Well, do we have enough guys that we can trust?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"We can run background checks." Misty offered.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Star City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"<em>Felicity's algorithm narrowed down the last probable location. Anything?</em>" Sara asked over the comms as Danny, Colleen and Logan entered some basement.</p><p>"Nothing." Colleen said before Danny looked closer on the floor.</p><p>"There's blood on the floor. It's still fresh." Danny said. "Could be Rene. They must have just moved him."</p><p>"I can find him." Logan said, sniffing the blood.</p><hr/><p>That night, Church was making Rene dig his own grave at gunpoint, when an arrow flew out, hitting one of Church's men in the shoulder. Rene grabbed the shovel, hitting another of Church's men as Church ran. Green Arrow jumped down, engaging the remainder of Church's men with Rene. Hearing a roar, Church whirled around to see Logan lunge at one of his men, impaling his claws on him. Church ran in the car and drove off. Seeing Rene being held against a tree with a shovel against his throat, Green Arrow fired, getting Church's last man standing. He went down and Rene massaged his throat gingerly as the archer walked over.</p><p>"Hey. Are you OK?" Oliver asked as he saw Church drive off.</p><p>"He didn't put up much of a fight." Logan noted.</p><p>"Probably realized he didn't have to." Rene said, looking ashamed and guilty.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Oliver asked, confused.</p><p>"I was hurting so bad, it… it got so I couldn't even see straight. Barely even remember telling him." Rene said.</p><p>"Telling him what?" Logan asked.</p><p>Rene looked up at Oliver. "Who you are. He knows who the Green Arrow, the Canary and Daredevil are."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, the Lair</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Dad put up more officers to keep an eye on Laurel, Tommy, Foggy and Lantom. Plus, I called in some favors from the people who used to be in the League." Sara said.</p><p>"And Mom tripled the security around her and I doubt that Church can find Thea or Roy." Oliver said.</p><p>"What are we gonna do?" Matt asked as an idea sparked in Diggle's head.</p><p>"I think I have something. I know a guy, very specific skill set, I think he can be here in 24 hours." Diggle said.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Star City</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Church was on the phone, doing business when he spotted someone standing on a higher level. Church ended his call and stared up at Prometheus.</p><p>"You like this place? I'm getting a penthouse built. Gonna let me see the whole city." Church told the assassin.</p><p>"<em>I told you to stay away from the Green Arrow and Daredevil.</em>" Prometheus reminded.</p><p>"I don't work for you and they found me!" Church protested.</p><p>"<em>You kidnapped their partner.</em>" Prometheus pointed out.</p><p>"Serendipitous encounter." Church said.</p><p>"<em>And your last.</em>" Prometheus told him before he notched an arrow and fired but a man in armor jumped out and caught the arrow before it hit Church before a woman, who looked almost like China White with dark hair and with Adamantium nails.</p><p>"After getting threatened by a freak, I hired my own." Church said with a grin.</p><p>"<em>This was your second warning. There won't be a third.</em>" Prometheus told him before he turned and disappeared into the night.</p><p>"I thought you hired us to kill the Green Arrow and Daredevil." Scimitar said.</p><p>"No." Church smirked. "You're gonna kill Matt Murdock."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, City Hall</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Moira sat across Councilman Kullens in the conference room. "After you educated me on Queen Consolidated, I thought I would do some of my own research."</p><p>Oliver then entered with Matt, Laurel, Foggy and Tommy, who handed him a file. "What was interesting was finding out where our family's business was located." He said. "You would not believe how surprised and delighted we were to find out that you were one of those, um, what was the term the councilman used?"</p><p>"Crony capitalists, I believe, he called us." Moira said.</p><p>"Right. That you were one of those crony capitalists who pushed poor people out of those neighborhoods, hiding behind a shell company, of course." Oliver said.</p><p>"The same company that owns controlling interest in a real estate developer that recently filed for permits to redevelop Orchid Bay for commercial purposes." Matt added.</p><p>"Your opposition to this rezoning is rather personal than political, which I understand. You're protecting an investment." Moira said. "Susan Williams isn't checking you at the moment, although I think she would be very interested in this story, don't you think?"</p><p>Kullens's eyes narrowed. "Are you blackmailing me, Mrs. Mayor?"</p><p>"Like you said, Mr. Kullens, politics is the art of the real." Moira smirked.</p><hr/><p>"I know you wanted to put him in his place but was it necessary?" Matt asked.</p><p>"He's a career politician. Sometimes you need to put the pressure onto the right spot." Moira said.</p><p>Suddenly, a sword flew through the air, hitting one of the guards in the shoulder as everyone looked alarmed.</p><p>"Hey! Get in the car! Get in the car, get in the car." Oliver ordered they, alongside Laurel, Tommy and Moira ran towards the car before gunshots rang out and the armored assassin shot Matt repeatedly in the chest as he fell down on the stairs, bleeding out, while they neared him, panicked.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, the Lair</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"<em>It's my sad duty to inform you that at 1:23 A.M., Matthew Murdock, Assistant District Attorney, was pronounced dead at Starling General.</em>" Quentin said on TV, holding a press conference, with Ray and Laurel at his side. "<em>In his too-short life, Matt Murdock experienced great hardship, but he came through the other side with a passion for service, committed to making Star City a safer place for us all to call home.</em>"</p><p>"I don't remember him saying anything that nice about either one of us, when we were alive." Matt noted as the team (Matt excluded due to his blindness), alongside Oliver, were watching the news on TV.</p><p>"Probably didn't deserve it." Oliver shrugged.</p><p>Suddenly, a man looking exactly like Matt entered, with bloodied shirt. "Sorry about the suit." He took off the mask, revealing his face and Jessica groaned at the sight, since he looked exactly like the ex-lover of Jessica's adoptive sister and former best friend, Trish. "Ahh. We haven't been properly introduced." Jessica stared as the man threw the mask at her. "Heads-up." The man shook his hand with Matt and Oliver. "Christopher Chance."</p><p>"John referred to you as the Human Target." Oliver said.</p><p>"Well, that works better as a job description than it does as a nickname." Chance said dryly.</p><p>"Just when I thought that I've been through enough crazy shit." Jessica muttered, staring at Chance in disbelief.</p><p>"Oh." Chance gapped, waving at his face. "Oliver might have mentioned that I look like…" He chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm no addict. And I'm definitely no cop either."</p><p>"Please, no more doppelgangers." Jessica groaned.</p><p>"How's Foggy and Laurel?" Matt asked</p><p>"Uh, they're a little shaken." Chance said. "You know, I didn't get a chance to tell them what was gonna go down until right before."</p><p>"They're gonna yell at me. I'm already living through it." Matt muttered, remembering how many times did Foggy and Karen chew him out.</p><p>"They're gonna find out, though, right? I mean, you can't stay dead forever." Rory pointed out.</p><p>"No." Oliver shook his head. "Just until Church makes his big move."</p><p>"Well, he believes that Daredevil is dead and he considers him bigger threat than any other vigilante, considering how many times you've proven how dangerous you are." Colleen said, turning to Matt.</p><p>"Now we just need to figure out what he has planned." Oliver said.</p><hr/><p>As Chance was at the workshop, Matt approached him. "Thank you."</p><p>"Being killed is basically my job." Chance said dryly.</p><p>"I know. Not only for that." Matt shook his head. "I heard that you helped Moira and Oliver get Kullens to back off."</p><p>"No, but the truth is you did that." Chance said.</p><p>"I was down here all day." Matt folded his arms.</p><p>"I don't just put on faces, Matt." Chance said. "I become my target, and to do that, I've got to learn everything there is to know about them, more than they know about themselves. I've got to become them."</p><p>"Sorry." Matt sighed.</p><p>"What for?" Chance laughed. "I mean, it's not all that bad. I mean, you've been through a lot, yeah. A big-time lawyer, Daredevil, but you'd still rather live as Daredevil than Matt Murdock."</p><p>"I've tried to have it both ways before but… to be honest, lately, I'm not sure who Matt Murdock is exactly." Matt admitted. "Sometimes it feels that…" He sighed. "…that in front of God, I'd rather die as the Devil than live as Matt Murdock."</p><p>"Nobody moves forward in life when they're hiding behind a mask. Trust me." Chance said as Matt looked contemplative. "You know, it's why you're struggling as a lawyer, and it's probably why that red-haired girl doesn't talk with you much lately."</p><p>"That's not the reason." Matt shook his head.</p><p>"Listen. I'm the last person to give dating advice, but… trust me… keeping a distance from a woman you care about deeply… that's never an answer." Chance said as Matt considered. "If you don't reach out, you'll lose Natasha forever."</p><p>Jessica shook her head. "Why couldn't Simpson be like that?" She said, amused.</p><hr/><p>Oliver and Rene were sitting down on the floor in Lotus position.</p><p>"You're safe, Rene. It's gonna be fine." Oliver said.</p><p>"Is this gonna be one of those hippie-dippie meditation things?" Rene muttered.</p><p>"No. An old friend of mine taught me this." Oliver said, using the meditation method he had learned from Tatsu in Hong Kong. "Close your eyes. Breathe. Don't try to remember. Just go there. Get a picture." He instructed as Rene tried to remember.</p><p>"I was starving." Rene said, remembering being tortured by Church. "My wrists hurt like hell from the zip-ties."</p><p>"Anything else?" Oliver asked. "Sounds, smells."</p><p>"Couldn't smell anything. Nose was busted." Rene said.</p><p>"Try to remember faces. People. Who else was there, Rene?" Oliver inquired.</p><p>"Muscle. Los Halcones. Triad. There's something else." Rene suddenly opened his eyes. "I know what's happening."</p><hr/><p>"<em>The Trust goes to the Brace 0-4 in 72.</em>" Oliver repeated as they were at the computers.</p><p>"0-4 in 72 could be the time and date." Oliver said.</p><p>"4 A.M., 72 hours after he grabbed Rene?" Sara questioned.</p><p>"Yeah, that's soon." Diggle nodded.</p><p>"And the Brace is what the guys in my hood used to call the private airstrip outside Pennytown." Rene paced.</p><p>"Halpin-Brace Airfield?" Danny asked and Rene nodded.</p><p>"That's the one, and this Trust, I think it's the heads of the crime families that Church controls." Rene said.</p><p>"How do you know that?" Logan asked.</p><p>"When he had me dig my own grave, he talked about bringing this Trust together. That's his big play, man." Rene said.</p><p>"4 A.M." Sara looked at her watch. "We've got twenty minutes."</p><p>"Let's go." Matt said.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Church was meeting with the crime bosses before gunshots rang out. They whirled around to see Frank Castle show up as he roared, opening fire with his machine gun and blood spattered, while the gangsters fired back and ran off.</p><p>"Oh, shit! It's the Punisher!" One of the thugs panicked.</p><p>"Church!" Frank roared.</p><hr/><p>Danny and Colleen ran down the field before Scimitar jumped in, kicking Danny back, while Colleen blocked his sword with her own before kicking him back.</p><hr/><p>Logan and the Canary ran after Church before from above jumped down Lady Deathstrike as they rolled back to avoid.</p><p>"You." Logan glared.</p><p>"We have an unfinished business, Logan." Deathstrike attacked with her claws as Logan blocked before she cut him in the back. Logan groaned and slammed her to the ground but she kicked him back and rolled away to dodge as he aimed at her head.</p><p>Sara blocked Deathstrike's claws but had to jump back as she scratched her across her abdomen. Sara dodged as Deathstrike struck again before kicking her in the face, making her stagger back.</p><hr/><p>More thugs ran down an alley but Spartan and Ragman jumped down from above, cornering them.</p><hr/><p>Church kept running before he faced off with Wild Dog.</p><p>"You were right. Fear of pain is what's worse. You afraid yet, bitch?" Rene smirked.</p><p>"Never." Church put on his brass knuckles.</p><hr/><p>Scimitar kicked Danny back before Colleen kicked him in the face, making him stagger. Colleen blocked as he aimed at her chest with his sword and then she threw him over her back, knocking him down but Scimitar rolled away and recovered before she could finish him off. As he swung his sword, Danny shattered it with his Iron Fist and then Colleen hit him in the face, knocking him out.</p><hr/><p>Church exchanged blows with Rene and almost overpowered him before an explosion nearby sent them both to the ground as Rene looked around. "I lost Church."</p><hr/><p>Logan tried to cut Deathstrike's head off but she dodged and wrapped her legs around him before she got behind him, repeatedly stabbing him in the hip as Logan screamed in pain and then she knocked him down. Sara blocked Deathstrike's claws but she scratched her in the leg, making her fall on her knees and then Deathstrike knocked her down.</p><p>Logan lunged at Deathstrike from behind but Deathstrike flipped to avoid before she knocked him down.</p><p>"Let's see what happens, if I drive my claws through your eye socket. Maybe that will end you." Deathstrike said, about to finish him off.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>Deathstrike looked up to see Frank, who fired from a grenade launcher attached to his machine gun. The grenade sent Deathstrike flying back before it exploded as they heard 'splash'.</p><p>"First Creed, now China White's twin?" Frank demanded.</p><p>"Yeah, I know." Sara nodded.</p><p>"Doubt that's gonna stop her, bub." Logan muttered as he got up.</p><hr/><p>Church ran down a hangar before facing Green Arrow and Daredevil.</p><p>"You look like you've seen a ghost." Green Arrow said.</p><p>"Heh. You survived." Church smirked at Matt. "I guess I'll just have to kill you both, and you too, Oliver. You mind if I call you "Oliver"?"</p><p>"Yes, I do." Oliver said as Church clanged his brass knuckles before rushing at them.</p><p>Oliver and Matt dodged as Oliver hit Church in the leg. Church got up as Oliver fired an arrow, hitting him in the shoulder. Church pulled the arrow out, glaring.</p><p>"Get up!" Oliver snarled.</p><p>Church got up, rushing at them but Oliver and Matt dodged his blows and worked in sync to push Church back, landing punches and kicks, while dodging. Church managed to knock Matt down but Oliver grabbed Church's arm and kicked him in the leg, getting him on his knees before grabbing an arrow and disarming Church of his brass knuckles. Church got up but Oliver punched him in the face before Matt kicked him in the chest, knocking him down</p><p>"It's over, Church!" Matt snarled.</p><p>"You got much worse coming…" Church laughed. "And neither one of you even knows it. He calls himself Prometheus, and he's gonna end you both."</p><p>Oliver grabbed Church and punched him in the face, knocking him out.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, City Hall</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"First of all, I'd like to apologize for such a deception on this scale." Matt said as he was at the press conference. "The ACU had intel that we could catch Tobias Church but only if his plan moved forward, which would only happen if he believed that either the mayor or someone from the District Attorney's office was dead."</p><p>"In the end, it paid off. Mr. Church and his associates, as well as the heads of organized crime enterprises in Bludhaven, Hub City, Keystone, and Whiteholland were apprehended." Moira said as everyone applauded. "And another piece of good news. I have just received word that the city council passed an ordinance rezoning for low-income housing."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Matt's apartment</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Matt was in his apartment as the door opened. He smiled as he smelled the familiar scent.</p><p>"Is everything OK, Matt?" Natasha asked. "Why did you call me?"</p><p>Matt sighed as he got up, facing her and nearing her. "Look, I've been thinking a lot lately and… I was an idiot, Nat."</p><p>Natasha raised her brows. "When exactly? Because I can think of more than one occasion."</p><p>Matt chuckled. "I deserve that. What I mean is… keeping you at arm's length… it was a mistake. I shouldn't have pushed anyone of you away. It was selfish and stupid of me."</p><p>Natasha smiled. "Honestly… I don't blame you. I know what it's like to feel like you gotta be alone to protect everyone around you. But… the thing is, you don't have to be alone. I'm with you until the end of the line." She held Matt by his shoulder as he chuckled.</p><p>"You stole that line, didn't you?" Matt said.</p><p>"Couldn't resist." Natasha shrugged as they laid down, with Matt taking off Natasha's top and unstrapping her bra, while she unbuttoned his shirt as they were kissing fiercely.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Star City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Those cops aren't on your payroll, buddy. Nobody's breaking you out." The officer sitting across from Church in his armored car told him, noticing him looking at the cruisers following them.</p><p>"That's not what I'm worried about. You should have flown me to Iron Heights." Church said grimly.</p><p>"Yeah, I heard you liked helicopters. What's got you spooked?" The officer asked curiously.</p><p>Suddenly, there was an explosion of sparks from the car in front of them and the driver swerved to a stop, Church and the officer almost being thrown from their seat. The other cruisers stopped and, soon enough, Church and the officer heard the sounds of gunfire, what sounded like a sword cutting something, and screams. Soon though, the screams stopped and the pair could hear the sounds of heavy footsteps approaching the armored car.</p><p>"Don't go out there." Church warned the officer as he moved to go out, his loaded gun in hand.</p><p>"Why, so I can protect your ass in here?" The officer demanded.</p><p>"So you don't get killed." Church corrected</p><p>The officer ignored him and opened the back door, only for Prometheus to impale him on the sword, killing him instantly. The officer fell to the ground, dead, as Prometheus looked over at Church, who paled.</p><p>"I knew we'd be having this conversation." Church said. "Just hear me out. You want the Green Arrow, the Canary and Daredevil; I can give them both to you. I can give you their names. You would be the only person who knows. It's Oliver Queen, Sara Lance and Matt Murdock." He smiled. "So, we cool?"</p><p>Prometheus took out a shuriken and threw it. Church braced himself but it hit him in the carotid artery, killing him instantly.</p><p>"<em>Yeah, we are.</em>" Prometheus said before he turned and walked away.</p><hr/><p>Lady Deathstrike had swam to the shore as she faced the man in yellow hood and red and black mask and with a pair of Kamas.</p><p>"Church is dead." The man said. "And Logan?" Deathstrike glared and seethed as he nodded. "Patience. We'll move onto the next phase of our plan soon enough."</p><p>"As long as you remember our deal, Ikari. Logan is mine." Deathstrike growled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact, Wil Traval, who plays Christopher Chance (Human Target) in Arrow, also played in Jessica Jones a police sergeant Will Simpson, who was at first one of Kilgrave's mind-controlled underlings but then became an ally to Jessica and lover to her best friend and adoptive sister Trish but then became addicted to experimental pills that enhanced his strength, to which Trish later got addicted too.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. So It Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prometheus sends a message to Oliver and Team Arrow, dredging up the past.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Green Arrow jumped onto the ground, with the Canary and Daredevil following him. "What's the status on Church's cell phone?"</p><p>"<em>Misty said that it's at Aparo and Puckett.</em>" Colleen called out.</p><p>"<em>It's strange that we're tracking a dead man's cellphone.</em>" Danny pointed out.</p><p>"Prometheus is trying to bait us." Oliver said.</p><p>"<em>Guys, I don't like this, this might be a trap.</em>" Colleen said.</p><p>"That's exactly why you need to stay back. We got this." Daredevil ordered. They entered some construction site as flames lighted on before Daredevil heard a cellphone ring. "It's a cellphone."</p><p>They approached the phone on the ground, with "UNKNOWN CALLER" flashing as it rang. Oliver answered the call. "Who is this?"</p><p>The only sound was heavy breathing.</p><p>"Seriously? All this trouble for some prank call?" Sara raised her brows.</p><p>The flames suddenly died before an explosion followed as on the ground was in flames written "SO IT BEGINS".</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, the Lair</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"<em>So it begins?</em>" Misty asked. "What begins?"</p><p>"That's the question." Diggle nodded.</p><p>"That's a good point. It would seem like he has already started, considering he's dropped two bodies." Oliver noted, putting his bow on the weapon stand.</p><p>"Killing Conahan makes sense. He led the ACU team to help the vigilantes rescue the city councilmen, but why take out Church?" Danny questioned.</p><p>"It's because this Prometheus had given Church a warning that he wanted to take out the Green Arrow and Daredevil himself and apparently, Church didn't listen." Misty explained.</p><p>"Church goes after you, Prometheus goes after Church, and kills him for disobeying him." Colleen noted as she turned to Oliver.</p><p>"I just don't understand. A person that leaves a trail of dead cops just to kill a guy who's after you because he wants to kill you himself." Diggle said.</p><p>"Shouldn't you loop in the kid in the hockey mask and the ragboy?" Misty asked.</p><p>"We barely know them, and Rene, who was supposed to be the tougher one, gave up our identities to Church, when tortured, who we can only pray didn't share that information with Prometheus." Sara pointed out. "That's exactly why we have to keep them out of this until we know exactly what are we dealing with."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Star City</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>A woman was vacuuming her home when she turned around. She jumped back, screaming, shock and terror filling her as she saw Prometheus standing there. She stumbled back, tripping and falling on her back as Prometheus approached her.</p><p>"Please, take whatever you want!" The woman begged tearfully, crawling back in fear. "Just don't… look, I have two children." She begged tearfully.</p><p>Prometheus responded by throwing one of his shurikens. It hit her in the throat and her body jolted before stilling as the life left her as she slumped back. Prometheus stared down at her lifeless body before walking out.</p><hr/><p>Quentin, Misty, Mahoney and the police had made the place a crime scene before Green Arrow, Daredevil and the Canary entered.</p><p>"Can you give us a minute?" Quentin asked as the officers, CSIs and detectives left Quentin, Misty and Mahoney alone with the vigilantes.</p><p>"You could've waited until we combed the place." Misty said.</p><p>"We came here as soon as we heard. Wanted to get it done ASAP." Daredevil said.</p><p>"Radio call mentioned the murder weapon." Green Arrow said.</p><p>"Like Church and Lieutenant Conahan." Mahoney showed them the shuriken in the plastic bag.</p><p>"What do you have on the victim?" The Canary asked.</p><p>"Gay Eked, divorced mother of two, and before you go there, her ex has an airtight alibi, and Ms. Eked's rap sheet is nothing more but three parking tickets." Misty said. "You know something we don't?"</p><p>The Green Arrow turned to them grimly. "The killer calls himself Prometheus."</p><p>"Why would this Prometheus target an average housewife?" Quentin questioned before the cops' phones went off.</p><p>"We got another body. Same M.O. Throwing stars." Mahoney said.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>City Hall</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Moira was in her office, doing some work before Adrian, Foggy and Laurel entered. "We have a problem."</p><p>"What is it?" Moira asked.</p><p>"Have you seen the news?" Laurel asked as Moira picked a remote and turned on the TV.</p><p>Susan Williams was on live TV, announcing the news. "<em>Detective Billy Malone, who is believed to be in charge of the investigation, could not be reached for the moment, nor has SCPD issued a statement on the matter. But it is believed that the Throwing Star Killer is responsible for at least four deaths so far including that of reputed crime lord Tobias Church.</em>"</p><p>"This is a disaster." Adrian commented.</p><p>"Throwing Star Killer?" Moira demanded incredulously.</p><p>"You have to admit, it has a certain flair." Adrian pointed out.</p><p>"The last thing we need right now is a citywide panic, when there's a serial killer on the loose out there!" Moira snapped, rubbing her forehead in frustration. "How the hell did the press find out about this?"</p><p>"We're not sure but it's likely that someone leaked the information out." Foggy said.</p><p>Moira groaned before she shot up from her seat, furious. "Well, find out which idiot couldn't keep their mouth shut and tell them that they are fired!"</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, the Lair</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Ray lent us this." Oliver put the shuriken into some machine. "It should tell us what is the throwing star made of."</p><p>"So we can track Prometheus down." Sara nodded.</p><p>"In the meantime, I'm hoping to have more luck with this." Oliver said, turning to the computer.</p><p>"Which is?" Matt asked.</p><p>"An algorithm that VICAP uses to track serial killers. The computer traces connections that the FBI generally doesn't make. I put the four names in so that we can see what possible connection they have and I also cross-referenced it with our own and SCPD's database to hopefully get better results." Oliver explained as a beep went off.</p><p>"Smart." Natasha noted.</p><p>"Uh, guys, have you watched the news?" Colleen asked, turning on the TV.</p><p>"<em>Reports are just coming in that someone spotted the Throwing Star Killer at an outdoor shopping mall, inciting widespread panic that is threatening to spill into nearby streets and homes.</em>" The news anchor said.</p><p>"Call Rene and Rory. We're moving out." Oliver ordered as he turned to Colleen.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Star City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>At the mall, people were either running around in panic, wildly shooting in the air or breaking in the mall.</p><p>"Who the hell are those guys?" Wild Dog asked.</p><p>"Just random people, out of their minds with fear." Green Arrow said.</p><p>"Prometheus probably isn't even here." Spartan said.</p><p>"Our job here is to keep the peace." Green Arrow ordered. "We need to get the people to safety. Daredevil, the Canary and Ragman will handle the shooters."</p><p>"Why's Ragman get to have all the fun?" Wild Dog grumbled.</p><p>"Because I said so." Green Arrow ordered as he fired a zipline arrow, rappelling down as they were either subduing the shooters or getting people to safety.</p><p>Green Arrow aimed at one of the men, who were shooting wildly in the air. "Put your weapon down!"</p><p>"I've got a right to protect myself." The man whirled around, aiming his gun at the Green Arrow. Green Arrow fired an arrow right into the barrel of the gun as the man stared in shock. "Hey. That's my property."</p><p>"Not anymore. The Throwing Star Killer isn't here. All you are doing is causing panic. Go home. Now." Green Arrow ordered as the police showed up, forcing the vigilantes to retreat.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, the Lair</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Well, if Prometheus wanted to push the public into a frenzy, mission accomplished." Oliver said.</p><p>"Something tells me we're not going to like his encore either." Sara said.</p><p>"Hold on a sec." Rene intervened.</p><p>"Back up, back up, why are we hearing about this serial killer operating in the city just now?" Rory asked.</p><p>"Because we needed to know exactly what were we dealing with to be sure you weren't in over your heads." Matt said.</p><p>"He calls himself Prometheus, he's the one, who killed Tobias Church." Oliver said.</p><p>"These throwing star killings are some kind of message that Prometheus is sending to Oliver. He's calling him out." Diggle said before they saw the hurt faces Rene and Rory had.</p><p>Sara sighed. "Look, it's not that we thought you were unworthy of knowing, it's just we needed to get all facts straight and wanted to be sure that we knew all the facts and that we weren't in over our heads."</p><p>Rene and Rory nodded, bitter but understanding before the computer beeped.</p><p>"Finally." Colleen said. "What do we have?"</p><p>"Nothing at first glance. No connection between home addresses, personal histories, favorite colors or anything like that." Oliver said. "So the victimology algorithm moved onto some different patterns, such as looking for anagrams in case Prometheus was sending a message in the names of the victims he's been choosing."</p><p>"Is he?" Rory asked.</p><p>"Not exactly." Oliver said, looking grim. "The first four victims, Tobias Church, Sam Conahan, Peter Meld, and Gay Eked. These names are anagrams for Adam Hunt, Ted Gaynor, Palmer Cokes, Sachi Beech."</p><p>"Those names supposed to mean anything to us?" Rene raised his brows.</p><p>"They do to him." Diggle, Matt and Sara turned to Oliver.</p><p>"Care to enlighten?" Rory asked as he and Rene looked puzzled.</p><p>"Those names are on the List." Oliver said.</p><p>"What the hell is the List?" Rene demanded.</p><hr/><p>Later, they all sat down around the table as Oliver explained everything to them, the List on the table.</p><p>"Let me get this straight. You got a "to kill" list, and I'm the out-of-control one?" Rene demanded incredulously.</p><p>"I haven't used that list, I haven't looked at it in four years." Oliver said.</p><p>"And it's not a "to kill" list, if you had read the news about the Hood more closely, you'd know that Ollie didn't kill every single guy he faced." Sara sneered.</p><p>"Wait, I thought that the Hood was someone else." Rory said.</p><p>"No. It was all him." Matt said, turning to Oliver.</p><p>"That notebook belonged to my father, and when I was first starting out, I thought that it was my way to save the city." Oliver explained.</p><p>"Well, I think we now know the message Prometheus is trying to send." Rory said as he got up.</p><p>"Which is?" Danny raised his brows.</p><p>"He's saying you're the serial killer." Rory told coolly to Oliver. Next thing he knew, he felt a sting on his cheek as Sara glared at him, with Rory holding his face. "What was that for?"</p><p>"Look him in the eye and say that again. You really think he has killed every single person on that List? Are you going to compare him to Frank Castle?" Sara glared as Rory paled as he met Sara's eyes before he turned to Oliver uneasily.</p><p>"Let me tell you who did he kill on that List exactly and for what reason." Diggle stepped up. "Leo Mueller. A German weapons dealer, who sold military grade weapons to the gangsters in Starling City. The Hood had given him a warning to back off but Mueller didn't listen, forcing the Hood to end him permanently. Justin Claybourne, he used weaponized tuberculosis in Lamb Valley, poisoning countless families and then had his company develop a cure and sold it for an exorbitant price to turn a profit. Guillermo Barrera. An assassin for hire, who Oliver was forced to kill in self-defense. That's three people among dozens of names on that list."</p><p>Oliver had decided to keep Hideo Yamane for himself as he continued. "Targets like Adam Hunt, Marcus Redman, Jason Brodeur, Cyrus Vanch or Martin Sommers I left alive, either leaving them with no money, completely broke or for the SCPD to arrest them and neither one of them was a saint. Adam Hunt was guilty of bribery, blackmail, extortion and murder. Even had his own hitman whom he was going to send to kill Laurel when she started digging into him.</p><p>Martin Sommers had ties to the Chinese Triad and even sent their top assassin China White after Laurel when she started getting close to him and was about to nail him for murder. Jason Brodeur was illegally dumping toxic waste. When his employee Camille Declan was about to blow the whistle on him, he had her killed and framed her husband. Now tell me, does that sound like actions of a serial killer?"</p><p>Matt stepped up. "The Punisher does kill every criminal he faces but he's not a serial killer, who has no remorse or regards towards collateral damage. Years ago, when he tried to finish off Elliot Grotto in the hospital, he took big care in not getting civilians like Karen Page or the doctors get caught in the crossfire. Oliver's methods may be extreme but he's not a murderer."</p><p>Rory shifted uneasily, having the decency to look ashamed as Oliver continued. "I didn't go out of my way to kill my targets. The majority of the time, I left them alive. But I don't have to defend myself to you, a kid who has never known war." He glared at Rory, keeping his tone leveled. "I pray you never do, that you never have to bend your morality the way I have. But I've spent a long time apologizing to people who claim they care about me. Apologizing for who and what I am because they can't seem to accept me for me. I'm not doing it anymore." He turned to Sara. "Call your father, see if he can compare the names on the List with the algorithm and find the next possible victims."</p><p>With that, Oliver left as there was a grave silence before Rene turned to Rory with a sarcastic clap. "Nicely done, Rags. Nicely done."</p><p>"You have no right to judge him." Natasha sneered as she got to her feet. "You have no idea what we have had to go through. You don't get to judge us for how we chose to deal with it. If I were you, I'd think twice before opening my mouth and try to act like a self-righteous asshole and besides, you can't pretend like you were not going to kill someone for a bad thing he had done. You don't like it? You know where the door out is."</p><p>Rory gulped, realizing his own hypocrisy as he looked down, ashamed.</p><p>They waited for a little while before the algorithm went off, narrowing down the list to six potential victims as Oliver ordered for them to go out and keep an eye on each target.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Star City</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The team went out, keeping an eye out on each target as Colleen was in the train, observing the conductor before the lights flickered and suddenly, Prometheus had appeared.</p><p>"Guys. I have eyes on Prometheus." Colleen said.</p><p>"Copy that. We're on our way. Stay out of sight until one of us—"</p><p>"I think I might not have that option." Colleen said as Prometheus turned around. "I've been made."</p><p>Colleen pulled out her katana and engaged Prometheus, who blocked with his own sword before the conductor went out.</p><p>"What the hell?" The conductor demanded.</p><p>"Run! Call 9-1-1!" Colleen ordered before she dodged as Prometheus almost cut her in the chest. They appeared to be evenly matched as their swords crossed before she cut him across his wrist. Prometheus managed to knock her down before he turned to the conductor, who backed off in fear before Daredevil appeared.</p><p>"Get away from him." Daredevil said, pulling out his billy clubs.</p><p>Daredevil and Prometheus crossed their weapons before Daredevil jumped back as Prometheus swung his sword. They exchanged few blows before their weapons crossed again and the Green Arrow shot Prometheus in the back with an arrow. Prometheus heard it beep, realizing it was an explosive and threw it on the ceiling as it exploded. When the smoke dissipated, Prometheus had vanished.</p><p>"You OK?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"Yeah." The conductor, Colleen and Matt nodded.</p><p>"What the hell was that?" The conductor demanded.</p><p>"Stop the train." The Green Arrow ordered before the conductor approached the controls.</p><p>"Hey. We got a problem. We got a big problem." The conductor said.</p><p>"What?" Oliver asked before he saw the bomb. "We don't have time to disarm that. We're getting off the train. Come on!" He put a harness around everyone and fired an arrow while the four were sucked out by the opening. The arrow exploded into a parachute and helped them land safely while the train exploded.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>They were attending the gala as Natasha danced with Matt. "How long are you going to stick around, Nat?"</p><p>"As long as I can." Natasha shrugged. "Nothing serious is happening now." She then noticed Matt frown. "What is it?"</p><p>"Last night, when I fought him, he had no scent and he had hidden his heartbeat. The thing is, to hide his scent, he would have had to use a scent-killing soap." Matt said.</p><p>"Like the Hand ninjas?" Natasha realized and Matt nodded. "Wait, you think he knows about your abilities?"</p><p>"If he knows who I am…"</p><p>"...he might know who we all are." Oliver said, approaching Matt. "Misty just called. Those throwing stars that Prometheus uses are from the same metal I use for my arrows. Prometheus must have gotten gathered the arrows I've used for the past four years, melted them down and fashioned weapons out of them."</p><p>Natasha blinked. "Wait, that means that…"</p><p>"Prometheus has access to SCPD's lockup." Oliver said. "It's possible that Prometheus might be…"</p><p>"A member of SCPD." Matt finished.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The confrontation between Team Arrow and the recruits is inspired by Stand with Ward and Queen's now deleted stories "The legacy of Oliver Queen", "Rougher tides", "Sara's aberration" and Phillipe363's one-shots "Not a monster" and "A reality check for the recruits", so I hope you do not mind. Frankly, the recruits were so annoying in this episode, asides from Rene, who was the only one giving Oliver the benefit of the doubt. They act like Oliver was killing innocent people, he wasn't. And it's not like he had murdered every single guy he had faced, he certainly didn't kill every single person on the List that he had targeted. Most of the kills were in self-defense.</p><p>By the time of 1x20, he hadn't even killed thirty. But this was clearly set up for retconning Oliver into a sociopath who enjoyed killing, so not really that surprising, especially considering who the writers were and were obviously trying to find new ways to hate Oliver.</p><p>And I didn't want to do the whole talk with Oliver and Diggle about Prometheus dredging up the past, since, man, was I ticked off by how Oliver was painted into a murderer and frankly, you know my current issues with Diggle.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Vigilante</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new vigilante appears in Star City, more ruthless than the Punisher as Team Arrow and Frank join forces to stop him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a warehouse, two sets of criminals were debating about the value of the new sex slave they were making a deal over when the lights went out in the room. The criminals drew their guns, looking around in the dark. Just outside the room, hidden in the shadows, a dark figure watched them, his vision perfect due to his night vision lenses. After a moment, he struck. The girl became terrified as shots rang out, the men crying out in pain. The lights came on and she fearfully raised her hands. However, a knife came down and hit her chains, freeing her. It also showed her the dead bodies of her captors.</p><p>"Run!" A male voice barked and she didn't need to be told twice.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The Lair</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Colleen was sparring with Rene, using escrima sticks "I don't even know why you're teaching me how to use these things." Rene said. "What good is wooden stick if the other guy's got a gun?"</p><p>"You ever heard of Slade Wilson? He could take you down in about two seconds with a wooden stick." Diggle said.</p><p>"Me, I might take you down in one." Sara quipped before Diggle knocked Rene down before the door opened as Misty entered.</p><p>"We've got a new problem." Misty said, showing them a file.</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, since when do cops get free pass here?" Rene protested as he spotted Misty.</p><p>"Easy, we trust Misty, it's fine." Sara assured.</p><p>"What's going on, Misty?" Colleen asked as they looked into the file.</p><p>"Nathan Sierra and Pablo Estevez, records of human trafficking, they were shot to death left hanging outside SCPD. On their faces was cut a "V"." Misty said as they looked at the photo.</p><p>"Damn." Rene muttered.</p><p>"What is it with this city and serial killers lately?" Rory grumbled.</p><p>"Unless Prometheus has decided switch from throwing stars to guns or Castle has decided to use a calling card, I think we've got a new problem." Misty said.</p><p>"Carving a letter on the faces and leaving them hanging as a calling card doesn't seem like the Punisher's M.O., he just leaves the bodies there." Matt shook his head.</p><p>"So either it's Prometheus or another multiple murderer, one who's more ruthless than Frank Castle." Sara said.</p><p>"Either way, he has to be stopped." Diggle agreed.</p><p>"Does he? Two less scumbags on the street. What's the downside?" Rene argued.</p><p>"The downside is that we already have one psycho loose in this city." Oliver said.</p><p>Matt whirled on Rene. "Look at what this guy has done. He hung them in front of the police department where they were wrapped like a gift. A "V" was branded on their faces. The Punisher may be a killer vigilante but unlike this guy, he did not kill indiscriminately. He had specific criminal targets that he killed. He did not display it in public as an act of heroism because he has honor and a code. And didn't you all criticize Oliver last week for killing people as the Hood? I think that criticism applies to this guy as well, so stop being hypocrites. And you do remember the maniac with a red glowing fist that was in Chinatown few months ago, do you? He didn't care if civilians would get hurt, when they were just giving shelter to innocent people, to him, they were guilty by association."</p><p>His piece said, Matt walked off as Rene and Rory reflected on their thoughts until an alarm went off, alerting them about the robbery in progress.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Star City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Bank robbers, disguised as construction workers, planted an explosive on the outside wall of Star City National Bank before running into their truck, putting on demon masks and picking their weapons as they breached the wall and broke into the bank.</p><hr/><p>A few moments later, Spartan, Wild Dog, Ragman and Colleen and Danny entered and there was only one robber in the bank, lying on the floor in the puddle of his own blood as Spartan checked in on him before tapping his helmet, making a call.</p><p>"<em>9-1-1, what's your emergency?</em>" The man on the hotline asked.</p><p>"An injured man, GSW in Starling National Bank, he needs immediate medical attention." Spartan said.</p><p>"Vigilante…" The robber whispered as Spartan was holding his wound.</p><p>"Yeah, genius. That's what we are." Wild Dog drawled.</p><p>"Vigilante... did this." The man whispered.</p><p>"Who? The Punisher?" Spartan demanded but the man shook his head before dying on the spot.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, the Lair</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"These guys have hit seven banks in three states in the past two weeks." Misty said.</p><p>"Who's running point?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"Eric Dunn." Misty said as Sara opened the file. "This is his style. He got sent into Iron Heights five years ago but got out on parole."</p><p>"Our justice system at work." Rene drawled.</p><p>"Looks like he formed a new crew." Danny noted.</p><p>"Dunn and his new crew new crew hits the bank, Vigilante gets there before us." Matt deduced.</p><p>"Yeah. Looks like he and his crew booked." Diggle agreed. "The guy they left in the bank, however, did not make it."</p><p>"Here's the footage from the bank. Got a glimpse on that perp." Misty plugged a flash drive into the computer and showed them a video of a man in a black armor with a black mask and a red visor. "I'm pretty sure Castle isn't gonna like this Punisher wannabe."</p><p>"We're fighting a war on two fronts." Oliver said.</p><p>"Hang on, hang on, it's not like we're getting into the Punisher's way either, why should we go after this guy?" Rene protested.</p><p>"I think what Rene is suggesting is that we're on the same side as this Vigilante fellow." Rory spoke up, as everyone shot him and Rene incredulous stares.</p><p>"Last week you judged Oliver and accused him of being a serial killer, when he killed only when he had to. And you're fine with this lunatic walking free?" Natasha demanded as Rene and Rory looked sheepish.</p><p>"Only shows what hypocrites you are." Colleen sneered.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Star City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Sorry, pal, we're just closing up." The vendor said as he flipped the switch upon seeing Diggle.</p><p>Diggle cleared his throat. "Sorry, this is kind of an emergency. I'm looking for a specific type of bullets. 5.56-mil armor-piercing hollow points. You wouldn't have those, by any chance?"</p><p>"Like I said, I'm closing up, so, if you—"</p><p>Rene suddenly neared the man, with a hoodie on. "Dude said it was an emergency, yo. It's a nice shop. Heard you're the only guy in town selling 5.56-mil hollow points."</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about." The man said, frightened.</p><p>"You sure about that?" Daredevil said upon appearing as the vendor paled. "I would reconsider lying, if I were you."</p><p>"I don't know who he is, I didn't see his face." The vendor protested, nervous upon seeing Daredevil. "He's always got this mask on. Scary as hell."</p><p>"Where can we find him?" Daredevil was inches away from the vendor, who was sweating at that point.</p><p>"I swear to God, I don't know! He picks the meeting places, never the same one!" The vendor cried out.</p><p>Daredevil let him go as he noticed that the vendor was telling the truth before the comms went off.</p><hr/><p>Green Arrow was hanging a former associate of Eric Dunn on the rooftop with Ragman. "Where's Eric Dunn? He's out robbing banks again."</p><p>"I don't know, I haven't seen him for a while." The man said.</p><p>"How about I let you go and we'll see how many bones in your body will break?" Ragman said, about to let him go.</p><p>"Wait, wait, I know how he operates!" The man exclaimed. "He picks banks based on proximity to police stations. Furthest first and works his way inwards, it shouldn't take you long to figure out which place his crew will hit next."</p><hr/><p>Eric Dunn and his crew, wearing skull masks were running from the bank into their van before Vigilante opened fire on them. They shot at him but Vigilante jumped down and was about to shoot them before Green Arrow fired a bola arrow, pulling one of the robbers away. Green Arrow fired another arrow but Vigilante shattered it with his bullets. Ragman stepped up, covering them as Vigilante stopped firing.</p><p>"I'm not here for you." Vigilante said.</p><p>"Then stop shooting at us!" Wild Dog snapped.</p><p>Spartan and Ragman ran after Dunn, while Vigilante kneecapped one of the thieves and knocked him out before Green Arrow, the Canary and Daredevil ziplined down, knocking Vigilante on the ground. Vigilante got up, facing the trio.</p><p>"Hey! Keep your guns down." Green Arrow warned as Vigilante lowered his guns.</p><p>"So then you can just shoot me? We're on the same side." Vigilante said.</p><p>"You're out of control." Daredevil said.</p><p>"This city is out of control and the three of you haven't been able to save it." Vigilante countered as the rest showed up but Vigilante fired a warning shot on the ground. "Take one more step and one of you isn't going home tonight. If you're not with me, you're against me."</p><p>"Then we're against you." The Canary said.</p><p>"Then you're all dead." Vigilante said.</p><p>"Think again."</p><p>Vigilante turned around to face Frank Castle, who kicked the gun off his hand. Frank pulled out a knife and attempted to stab Vigilante but the armor of Vigilante's suit was too thick to penetrate before the pair exchanged blows until Frank gained the upper hand and grabbed him in chokehold.</p><p>"Let's get a good look at that ugly mug of yours." Frank snarled as the Canary reached for Vigilante's mask. Suddenly, there was a 'beep' and an explosion, knocking them all on the ground the instant Sara attempted to take off his mask and when they all recovered, Vigilante was gone.</p><p>"Where the hell is he?" Danny demanded.</p><p>"Gone." Oliver growled.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, the Lair</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Dad called. Two of them are in ACU's custody but no sign of Dunn." Sara said as she hung up. "Rene and Rory are out there looking for him."</p><p>"Send them home. It's been a long night." Oliver ordered.</p><p>"If we don't find Dunn before Vigilante does, he's a dead man." Diggle said.</p><p>Oliver sighed. "You know, you said that I inspired this new wave of vigilantes, but I don't think that's true. I think that Vigilante is out there right now because we haven't been getting the job done. It's been four years, and things have only gotten worse."</p><p>"Oliver, you don't really believe that, do you? I mean, how many times have you saved this city?" Natasha assured, folding her arms.</p><p>"And I've been trying to be a legitimate hero, which means that I lean on the courts and the justice system. The fact that someone like Eric Dunn is out there right now should tell us something." Oliver pointed out.</p><p>"Oliver, I used to think the same way as you. But the thing is, the moment you stop losing faith in your methods, you really lose that fight." Matt said, assuring Oliver as he held his shoulder before Misty called. "Hello?"</p><p>"<em>One of Dunn's flipped. He's hiding in Papp Motel.</em>" Misty said.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Papp Motel</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Dunn was in his room, holding an icepack on his wound before the Green Arrow and Daredevil burst in and closed the door. Dunn reached for his gun but Green Arrow threw a fletchette. "Don't reach for that gun." Daredevil warned.</p><p>"I'm already dead." Dunn said, frightened. "The other masked crazy has me marked." He laughed. "You know what's funny? The first time I got arrested, I wasn't even guilty. They got the wrong guy but the D.A., they didn't care." He added in disgust. "They had to pin the crime on someone. I was a good kid. I spent two years in Iron Heights. I wasn't a good kid after that."</p><p>Suddenly, Daredevil heard gun cocking outside as he jumped at Dunn and both of them took cover behind the bed as gunfire ensured from the outside, tearing the furniture to bits until Green Arrow fired an arrow that exploded in a net, shielding the window from bullets until Vigilante fired a grenade, forcing them to rush through the door into the other hotel room as an explosion went off.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, the Lair</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"You guys still think that Vigilante doesn't need to be stopped?" Sara drawled.</p><p>"I took a closer look. Dunn's story checks out." Misty said.</p><p>Oliver sighed. "Eric Dunn might not be a choir boy, but he doesn't deserve a death sentence."</p><p>"Point made." Rene acknowledged.</p><p>"The question being, how do we stop Vigilante?" Rory asked.</p><p>"The better question is how are we gonna find him? Unless we use Dunn as a bait." Colleen said.</p><p>"A bait… that's it!" Natasha snapped her fingers as an idea sparked in her head.</p><p>"What?" Everyone else turned to her.</p><p>"How do you guys feel about robbing a bank?" Natasha suggested.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Star City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>In a bank, guards were on patrol before men in demon masks entered, shooting them with a tranq gun, knocking them out. Seeing that they were fine, Diggle took off his mask as they entered.</p><p>"Maybe I wasn't paying attention during the briefing, but isn't the point to get caught?" Rory argued.</p><p>"Yeah, not by the cops." Diggle said.</p><p>"Which is why Dad and Misty let the SCPD know we're setting up a trap for Vigilante." Natasha said upon entering.</p><p>"Danny, Colleen, everything OK?" Diggle called out.</p><hr/><p>"All clear." Colleen said but neither her or Danny noticed Vigilante sneaking up on them.</p><hr/><p>"This was easy. Maybe we're in the wrong line of work." Rene said as they went to the exit, only to face Vigilante, who had Danny at gunpoint.</p><p>"You had to say it was easy." Rory muttered.</p><p>"Call your boss. We need to have a chat." Vigilante said.</p><p>"Don't listen to him—" Danny tried to protest.</p><p>"Shut up!" Vigilante forced Danny on his knees. "Call them. Do it now."</p><p>"They don't have to." Green Arrow said as he went out with the Canary, Daredevil and the Punisher.</p><p>"We're right here." Daredevil said.</p><p>"Tell your friends to beat it. This is between us. Do it, or I'll waste him and then you." Vigilante ordered.</p><p>"Go. We've got this." The Canary ordered as Rene and Rory retreated.</p><p>"There was a girl outside." Daredevil added.</p><p>"She's still breathing. She'll wake up with a headache, though." Vigilante said.</p><p>"What do you want?" Green Arrow demanded.</p><p>"To operate without interference." Vigilante said.</p><p>"So that you can continue killing people?" Daredevil asked, disgusted.</p><p>"Criminals." Vigilante countered before turning to Frank, who had appeared. "You know what I'm talking about."</p><p>"Like the people at the motel?" Frank demanded, disgusted. "At least I don't get innocent people caught in the crossfire, unlike you, you piece of shit."</p><p>"Collateral damage." Vigilante countered. "You don't seem to know that this is a war. Maybe that's why you're losing."</p><p>"Guys—"</p><p>"Shut up!" Vigilante snarled, aiming at Danny before turning to them again. "You're not getting the job done because you don't take it seriously enough maybe because you haven't lost anyone. You don't have a full understanding of what's out there."</p><p>"You have no idea how many people we've lost." Oliver said, remembering Robert, Shado, Slade, Akio and Taiana.</p><p>"Almost more than we can bear." Matt said as he thought of Jack, Maggie, Elektra and Karen.</p><p>"Then it hasn't been more than you can bear. Maybe you need a push!" Vigilante snarled before Green Arrow fired an arrow at Vigilante's SMG, just as Vigilante pulled the trigger, narrowly missing Danny.</p><p>Daredevil and Frank engaged Vigilante, working in sync as they exchanged blows. Vigilante threw Daredevil towards a counter, smashing glass in progress before Frank threw Vigilante down. Vigilante reached for his gun but the Canary kicked him back before Green Arrow fired an arrow that exploded in bolas, restraining Vigilante to a pillar.</p><p>"You're right. This is a war, but we're gonna fight it the right way because we are all this city has." Green Arrow said as he reached for Vigilante's mask as Frank widened his eyes.</p><p>"Wait, don't—"</p><p>Too late to react to Frank's warning, next thing Green Arrow knew was that he heard 'beep' before an explosion followed, sending him to the ground and as he recovered, Vigilante had vanished.</p><p>"Should've warned you, his mask is booby-trapped." Frank said.</p><p>Natasha, Diggle, Rene and Rory then entered. "Where the hell did he go?"</p><p>"He bolted. We'll get him." Sara promised.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>SCPD</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Quentin, Misty and Mahoney walked out to see Eric Dunn tied to a pole in the alley. They looked back to see Green Arrow in the distance. Green Arrow, the Canary and Daredevil nodded at them before disappearing into the distance.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Matt's apartment</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Matt was on the rooftop as he seemed to listen to the city's life running before Natasha held him by his shoulder. "Something on your mind, Matt?" Natasha asked.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>It's OK. It's OK. Try not to talk." Matt said, holding dying Elektra in his arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>I know… I know now… what it feels to be good." Elektra breathed out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Just relax. Try… try not to talk." Matt stammered, trying to keep her awake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Does it always hurt that much?" Elektra asked, chuckling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Yeah, it… it always hurts that much."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>It is not the end." Elektra whispered before closing her eyes as Matt felt her body go cold and her heartbeat slow down until it stopped as sadness filled him and he laid her body on the floor, while Nobu got up.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"As long as I still have people that are by my side, I'm not worried anymore." Matt said.</p><p>"I'm glad you've come to your senses." Natasha said as they kissed but Matt suddenly pulled away. "What?"</p><p>"It smells like… dirt and…" Matt and Natasha went down into Matt's apartment.</p><p>"What is it?" Natasha asked before Matt pulled a drawer and groaned at the smell, while Natasha stared. "Human bones? What the hell is that?"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Clinton Church</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Father Lantom went to the graveyard but as he approached the graves of Jack Murdock and Sister Maggie Grace, he saw then dug out and the caskets were empty.</p><p>"Oh, dear Lord… who could've done this?" Lantom whispered as he did a gesture of a cross on his heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As pointed out by Stand with Ward and Queen in his now deleted story "The legacy of Oliver Queen" and I agree with him, the recruits were really hypocritical in this episode. In the previous episode they accused Oliver of being a serial killer upon finding out about the List, yet they're fine with Vigilante, who indiscriminately and ruthlessly kills criminals with no regards towards collateral damage and innocent people getting caught in crossfire.</p><p>And yeah, the Punisher does kill every criminal he finds but he takes care in not getting innocent caught in crossfire, if you remember Daredevil Season 2, when he went after Elliot Grotto in the hospital and took care in not shooting other doctors, cops, patients or Karen Page.</p><p>Someone dug out the bones of Matt's parents and left them as a message for Matt. Those familiar with Daredevil comic books can guess where is this going to go down. The guy behind this should know he dug out the wrong bones.</p><p>And with the next chapter, I'm going to start Invasion!</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Dominators</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new alien species arrive, called "The Dominators"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Due to conversations between Stand and Ward and Queen and Aragorn II Elessar, I realized that the resolution with Vigilante in the previous chapter was quite dumb, since I originally had plans for him for later but now I'm considering I'm gonna do it a bit differently.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Central City</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>In the middle of a night, a meteor crashed nearby Central City. The Flash sped towards it to notice that it was actually some spacecraft. Barry walked over to the spacecraft in front of him, staring at it mesmerized. He placed a hand on it and was pushed back by a white blast of energy. He landed on his back, hard, as it opened up. These humanoid creatures with grey skin burst out, rushing into the open as Barry stared, shock on his face. They didn't seem interested in him, snarling at him before they rushed past him and disappearing into the night. Barry stood up, still in shock, before looking at the spacecraft again.</p><p>"Aliens!" Barry exclaimed.</p><hr/><p>After a lengthy conversation with one of the governmental officials, Lyla sighed in defeat as the Flash approached her. "Lyla, what is this? I saw the weird ship that crashed..."</p><p>"You saw a ship? What else did you see?" Lyla demanded.</p><p>"Enough to give Ridley Scott nightmares." Barry said.</p><p>"Chitauri?" Lyla asked.</p><p>Barry shook his head. "No. These were different."</p><p>Lyla looked around to be sure no one was eavesdropping on them. "Meet me at S.T.A.R. Labs. I'll tell you everything I know." She whispered.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>S.T.A.R. Labs</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Since we learned of them, we've been calling them the Dominators." Lyla said, showing them the photos.</p><p>"That doesn't sound good at all, if you call them like that." Felicity muttered. "How long have you known about these Dominators?"</p><p>"Since the '50s." Lyla said.</p><p>"That was them. Redmond, Oregon. The government tried to cover it up." Joe gestured at the screen as Lyla showed them the footage. "I watch Syfy channel."</p><p>"In 1951, they appeared under the same sort of circumstances. A ship crash-landed. Little to no communication. We learned they were abducting humans to gather intel about us. They attacked, and hundreds of soldiers lost their lives. Then, for some inexplicable reason, they left. All contact had been lost until three months ago when the D.O.D. received this."</p><p>She turned on some audio recording.</p><p>"<em>We pose no threat, human inhabitants. Understanding is our purpose. Any action against us, as shown to us in the past, will prompt swift retaliation.</em>" The voice on the recording said.</p><p>"So when we discovered four ships heading towards Earth, we were concerned that it was happening all over again." Lyla said. "One of them, obviously, landed here."</p><p>"Two alien invasions were enough, weren't it? First Loki and these Chitauri, then Zod and the Kryptonians and now this?" Eddie demanded. "I mean, what do they even want?"</p><p>"They've ignored all attempts to communicate, but we do know, just like before, that the dropships contain reconnaissance teams sent here to gather more intel about us." Lyla said.</p><p>"Looking for our weaknesses." Joe realized.</p><p>"We need to do something." Wally said.</p><p>"We are." Lyla said. "Nearly every member state in the UN is in talks to coordinate a response. Action is being taken."</p><p>"What about the Avengers?" Felicity argued.</p><p>"These things are like "World War Z" zombies. If they decide to attack, no military can stop them." Barry said.</p><p>"Neither could you." Lyla said. "Not by yourself, anyway. Just let us handle this. For now. I'll be in touch." She left.</p><p>"We're not actually going to sit on our asses and do nothing, are we?" Felicity argued.</p><p>"No." Barry said.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Star City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Green Arrow, Spartan, Daredevil and the Canary were dodging the bullets Vigilante fired at them before Frank fired from a grenade launched, knocking Vigilante down as Green Arrow fired a bola arrow, restraining Vigilante, while Quentin and Misty approached Vigilante.</p><p>"Thanks." Quentin said, pulling out cuffs.</p><p>"I hope we'll get a good look on that ugly mug of his, once the techs bypass the booby traps." Misty muttered before they felt a gust of wind behind them and noticed that Team Arrow and Frank had vanished, while Misty sighed. "I'm never gonna get used to this."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The Lair</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Back in the lair, Diggle groaned, staggering on his feet.</p><p>"I'm sorry, man. I..." Barry started.</p><p>"It's OK." Diggle said before he stumbled towards a trash bin and vomited as everyone groaned and Matt covered his nose, due to the smell overwhelming his senses.</p><p>"You know, for a soldier, you got a weak stomach." Frank said dryly, turning to Diggle.</p><p>"Barry, why did you speed all the way from Central City to here?" Sara asked.</p><p>"Aliens." Barry said.</p><p>"Again?" Matt demanded.</p><p>"Yeah." Barry nodded.</p><p>Diggle groaned as he wiped the vomit off his mouth. "I swear to God, my life was somewhat normal few years ago."</p><p>"We're gonna need backup. Very big backup." Barry said.</p><p>"I can see who can I reach out to." Natasha said, approaching the computers.</p><p>"Still no lead on who put my father's bones into my closet?" Matt whispered into her ear.</p><p>"No." Natasha shook her head. "We'll find whoever did this."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Leonard and Lisa Snarts and Mick Rory were in a car chase with Captain Singh and CCPD before a bolt of lightning sped in as they faced the Flash in the alley.</p><p>"We didn't kill anyone, in case you haven't noticed, Red." Mick snorted.</p><p>"I need your help." Barry said.</p><hr/><p>A dark-haired woman was in an airport before she saw a news report about an alien ship crashing in Central City as her phone went off. "Hello?"</p><p>"<em>Diana Prince? This is Rick Flag from A.R.G.U.S.</em>"</p><hr/><p>Arthur Curry swam to the shore before he watched a news report on TV about Dominators, while a young man approached him. "Arthur Curry?"</p><p>"Who's asking?" Arthur asked.</p><p>"My name's Dick Grayson. You're a hard man to find." Dick said.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The Avengers, the X-Men, Team Arrow, Team Flash and the rest met in a hangar in S.T.A.R. Labs with FitzSimmons and Hunter and Bobbi.</p><p>"These are the Dominators. We don't know much about them." Barry said.</p><p>"Except that they're really strong, from what the Fortress told me and Kara." Clark said. "They came to our planet before we were born."</p><p>"Experimenting on people." Kara added. "Killed a lot more."</p><p>"A friend of mine once mentioned that he had met these Dominators. He's on his way. In the meantime, I think we should use Clark and Kara as a stand-in for training." Steve suggested.</p><p>"Why is the Star Spangled Man calling the shots?" Snart joked as everyone laughed, while Steve flushed in embarrassment.</p><p>"Well, what I think that Lenny is trying to say that we wanna know whose lead we should take." Lisa intervened.</p><p>"Well, I think that since Barry's the one, who brought us all together, we should nominate him." Oliver said.</p><p>"I agree." Steve said.</p><p>"No complaints here." Clark shrugged.</p><p>"Uh… OK…" Barry said somewhat uncomfortably. He wasn't expecting this. "Let's…" He glanced at Clark and Kara. "…do a test run against Clark and Kara."</p><p>Clark and Kara were sparring with the group, easily overpowering the non-powered ones before Wanda managed to restrain them. But it didn't take long before Clark and Kara broke through and Luke and Jessica were exchanging blows with Clark and Kara but the Kryptonians were still stronger, knocking them down as they all panted out in exhaustion. Tony and Rhodey flew at them but they Clark and Kara held their own as Tony and Rhodey crashed down to the ground. Colleen attempted to use the Iron Fist before Danny remembered what happened with Luke.</p><p>"Wait, Colleen, don't—"</p><p>The impact and following shockwave knocked them all on the ground.</p><p>Steve groaned as he got up, remembering Thor slamming his hammer on Steve's shield. "You should know, never use a superpowered weapon against something obviously tough.</p><p>"Man, and here I thought that Chitauri were dangerous." Natasha muttered.</p><p>"Alright, I think we should take a break." Steve said.</p><p>"I agree." Diana said as she smiled at him.</p><p>"Ow." Felicity winced as she saw Oliver and Sara groaning in pain.</p><p>"Yup." Barry muttered, remembering beating Girder.</p><p>"You know, Red, when this is over, you owe me a beer." Mick growled at Barry before Felicity got an alert on her phone.</p><p>"Uh, guys. We got an alert. The president's been kidnapped." Felicity said.</p><p>"We gotta help him. What's the call, Barry?" Steve asked.</p><p>Barry considered, eying them all. "We should take a small group. This isn't an attack but an extraction. We gotta be quick and stealthy. Logan, Oliver, Sara, Matt, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Snart and Mick are used to these kinds of missions. So they're coming with us. The rest stay back just in case something goes wrong."</p><p>"You sure about this, Barry?" Clark asked.</p><p>"I am." Barry nodded as they walked off.</p><hr/><p>"Felicity, are you sure this is the place?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"<em>It checks out.</em>" Felicity said before they saw the President and above him a Dominator with some large device next to him.</p><p>"Let the President go." Steve said as Oliver and Clint notched arrows at the Dominator.</p><p>"<em>We knew you would come.</em>" The Dominator's voice echoed.</p><p>"This doesn't have to end in a fight. I'll say it one more time. Let the President go and no one will have to get hurt." Steve said.</p><p>"<em>But they do.</em>" The Dominator said before firing some green laser. Barry quickly got the President out of the way and into safety before the Dominator touched the device and they all suddenly clutched their heads, groaning in pain before getting up with blank expressions on their faces.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>S.T.A.R. Labs</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"They haven't responded. I don't like it." Cisco said before they felt tremors.</p><p>"<em>Guys, we have a problem!</em>" Barry called out.</p><p>"What was that?" Joe demanded as Cisco turned on the feed.</p><p>"Why are they attacking us?" Harry demanded.</p><hr/><p>Wanda lifted a barrier, blocking the shots that Oliver, Clint, Natasha, Snart and Mick were firing at them, while Barry and Pietro were exchanging blows in superspeed.</p><p>"Guys, can't we talk about this?" Wanda demanded.</p><p>"Guess not." Sam said as he had to knock down Logan, who was about to lunge at Wanda.</p><p>"They've been whammied." Barry explained.</p><p>Tony flew in with Rhodey as he fired a disc that exploded, stunning them before Rhodey blocked the shots that Clint and Natasha were firing at him.</p><p>Sara threw a knife but Colleen blocked it with her katana before Danny slammed his Iron Fist to the ground, knocking them down. Frank went out, firing back at them.</p><hr/><p>"How are we gonna wake them up?" Felicity demanded.</p><p>"We could use a psychic." Harry said.</p><p>"Someone called for me?" Jean Grey asked.</p><hr/><p>Clark and Kara managed to knock down the non-powered mind-controlled heroes before Jean stepped up and used her powers to enter their minds. For a moment she struggled before they all came to, waking up.</p><p>"Are you guys OK?" Clark asked.</p><p>"We're fine." Barry said. "Clark, Kara and I will scour the city to make sure there aren't more orbs that could whammy all of you."</p><p>"These Dominators aren't here in peace." Steve said. "Let's head back—"</p><p>Suddenly, Steve vanished in a beam of light.</p><p>"Cap!" Sam exclaimed.</p><p>Oliver, Matt and Sara vanished too as Barry and Pietro attempted to get the rest but they couldn't get them all as they saw the beam of light. Pietro and Barry tried to get them all as they saw Frank, Danny, Colleen and Sam being taken too, alongside Tony and Natasha.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Imagine DCEU versions of Wonder Woman and Aquaman and the events of Aquaman film hasn't happened yet. And Scott Lang will be referred to as "Scott", while Scott Summers will be referred to as "Cyclops" as they will appear later.</p><p>Not proud of this chapter but I hope it was fine. I intended to make the fight a bit different and longer but considering that powerhouses like Clark and Kara weren't mind-controlled, I thought this wouldn't be as dragged out.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dreamworld</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The abducted heroes seem to live a perfect life until they realize that something is very off.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not sure about the changes in the Dreamworld, hope it was good. It's inspired by Stand with Ward and Queen's story "Torn between two earths" and Aragorn II Elessar's "The Devil of Star City", so thank you.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In New York City, Matt Murdock was out, jogging, before he returned to his apartment as a dark-haired woman smiled at him, getting out from the bathroom and wrapping a towel around herself to cover her breasts, while she was drying off her hair with another towel.</p><p>"So, how was your run?"</p><p>"It was fine." Matt said. "Although I could've used a shower."</p><p>"Perhaps I could join you in five minutes." She teased, while hugging him and pulled him towards her.</p><p>"Elektra. Always playing games with me, are you?" Matt chuckled as their lips neared in and kissed fiercely, when suddenly, Matt got a flashback.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>In a gym, Matt and Elektra were sparring before they laid down on the ring, stripping each other of their clothes as they were making out.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Matthew? Is everything alright?" Elektra asked.</p><p>"I'm… I'm fine." Matt said hesitantly. "Don't worry." Then his phone went off as he looked at the message. "It's work, I gotta go."</p><hr/><p>In deep space, Oliver, Sara, Matt, Frank, Steve, Tony, Natasha, Sam, Danny and Colleen were all in suspended animation in some pods, with the Dominators observing them aboard their spaceship.</p><hr/><p>"This is ridiculous." Robert said, while with Oliver in Queen Consolidated office, talking with Derek Reston.</p><p>"You laid my family off! I'm going to destroy you!" Derek snapped before two attorneys entered.</p><p>"Mr. Reston. Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson of Nelson &amp; Murdock." Foggy introduced himself and Matt.</p><p>"I think you should reconsider your current attitude, unless you want to be charged with harassment. I recommend leaving this in court." Matt said.</p><p>Derek glowered before walking off as he pointed at the Queens. "This isn't over! Watch your backs!"</p><p>"Thank you." Robert said as he got up with Oliver, offering his hand. "Oliver, these are the new attorneys I hired. Mr. Murdock, Mr. Nelson, this is my son, Oliver."</p><p>"I'm pleased to meet you." Oliver said, shaking his hand with Matt.</p><p>"Same here." Matt said before both of them suddenly got a flashback.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"Who's this?" Oliver asked as he entered Laurel's apartment, noticing Matt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Matthew Murdock!" Matt introduced himself, shaking Oliver's hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am Oliver Queen." Oliver said.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Have we met?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"No. I don't think we have." Matt shook his head, although neither of them could shake this odd feeling that they had met.</p><p>A blonde woman went out from the elevator, smiling at Matt, who seemed familiar to her as Sara glanced at Matt before shaking her head, not able to escape this odd feeling.</p><p>"Who was that?" Sara asked.</p><p>"A new attorney, helping with a pissed off employee." Oliver said.</p><p>"Well, nothing my husband can't handle, right?" Sara teased as he fondled her hair but suddenly, both of them got an uncomfortable flashback.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"Who are you?" The Arrow demanded, with the Canary in restraints.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Once you know, your life will never be the same." The Canary said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can take it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not this time… Ollie."</em>
</p><hr/><p>In real time, in S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry approached Cisco. "How are we going to find them?"</p><p>"I need something of theirs." Cisco said.</p><p>"I still got Oliver's bow." Diggle said as he handed Cisco the bow. Cisco touched it and had a vision of the abducted heroes all in the pods as he paled.</p><hr/><p>Elsewhere in a gym, a young man was punching a bag, while the other one was holding it.</p><p>"Come on, harder, Buck." Steve said before Bucky punched through the bag as sand spilled out and he panted out.</p><p>"Can we take a break?" Bucky asked.</p><p>"Sure. I could use a drink." Steve said.</p><p>"On your left."</p><p>Steve turned his head and caught the bottle as he faced an Afro-American in a tank top and shorts as they stared at each other.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"On your left." Steve told Sam, while both of them were jogging in Washington.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Everything OK, guys?" Bucky asked.</p><p>"Yeah… we're good." Sam said somewhat hesitantly as he and Steve kept staring.</p><hr/><p>"Look, Danny, I think we need to reconsider this investment." Joy Meachum said as Danny was walking outside Rand Industries.</p><p>"I'll see if I can make some calls but really, this is Ward's decision, not mine." Danny said.</p><p>He was walking down the street before he bumped into a dark-haired Asian girl, who was hanging out pamphlets, stapling them before a bunch of them fell off her hand. "Oh, come on."</p><p>"Here." Danny said, handing her some of them.</p><p>"Thanks." The woman said before both of them got a flashback.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Colleen was stapling some pamphlets onto a post in a park before Danny approached her.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Do I know you?" Colleen asked.</p><p>"I… don't think so." Danny said. Colleen stared before she walked off, with Danny following her.</p><hr/><p>Matt and Foggy were in a bar as they were drinking beers, before one of the customers started to drink too much and lash out, aiming his gun at everyone, shouting madly.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>Matt and Foggy turned to see a tall man with short hair and alongside him a handsome man with a short beard approaching the man. "Easy, buddy. You just got too much to drink. No one has to get hurt, OK?"</p><p>The drunk hesitated as the man was muttering something under his breath before the handsome man grabbed him by his arm and disarmed him. The drunk grabbed a bottle, about to smash it into the handsome man's face before the other man disarmed him with his arm, shattering the bottle as the handsome man knocked him out.</p><p>"Everyone alright?" The handsome man asked.</p><p>"We're good. Thanks." Foggy said nervously as Matt approached the other man.</p><p>"That was very brave thing you did." Matt said.</p><p>"Well, one batch, two batch, penny and dime… take a breath before you take a shot." The man said before both of them got a déjà vu.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"That rhyme…" Daredevil said. "What does it mean?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What did you say?" Frank demanded as they were at the cemetery.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The thing you said. Right before you pulled the trigger."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You heard that?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, I heard it."</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Have we met?" Frank asked.</p><p>Matt hesitated. "I'm… not sure."</p><p>"We should go." Foggy said as he and Matt left, while Frank turned to his best friend, who was touching his face.</p><p>"At least he didn't maim my face." Russo said as Frank suddenly got a flashback.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"You're gonna learn about pain." Frank growled as he slammed Russo's face into a mirror, damaging it. "You're gonna learn about loss." Frank said as he slammed Russo's face again, while Russo gagged and Frank knelt towards him. "Every morning. I look for them, Bill. I look for them. But then I remember. And it's gonna be same for you." He grabbed Russo by his hair and forced him to look into the reflection of the mirror face to see the scars on his face. "Whenever you look at your ugly mangled face, you're gonna remember what you did. You'll remember, Bill." He smashed Russo's face onto the mirror again before getting again. "You're gonna remember me!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Frank roared as he smashed Russo's face onto the mirror one last time as Russo ended knocked out, with maimed face and shards embedded onto it.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Frankie? You OK?" Russo asked as Frank stared.</p><p>"Daddy!"</p><p>Frank turned to see his daughter Lisa hugging him. "Hey, honey." Frank smiled as he held her in the air.</p><p>"Are you alright, Frank?" Maria, Frank's wife, asked.</p><p>"I…" Frank paused, not sure what to say.</p><hr/><p>"So you were in the army, too?" Steve asked as he was going out from the gym with Sam and Bucky.</p><p>"Pararescue airman." Sam said.</p><p>"Hey, Nat." Bucky said as he met Natasha, his girlfriend.</p><p>"Hey." Natasha said before she smiled at Steve and suddenly, both of them were assaulted by flashbacks.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Steve and Natasha were meeting at Helicarrier. The next memory showed them fighting side by side in New York, on some ship and in Sokovia. The next memory showed them in an apartment, where Steve said that he trusted her with his life.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Everything OK?" Bucky asked.</p><p>"We're fine, don't worry, Buck." Steve assured before they heard a noise coming from a nearby bar and saw a red-haired man with a little more obese man walk out before both Steve and Natasha got assaulted by more memories, with them fighting side by side with these individuals.</p><p>As soon as Matt and Natasha looked at each other, they both realized that something was very off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I planned to cover the Dreamworld part in one chapter but this felt like a good stopping point. Not sure about if the changes are fine, though.</p><p>And no, I'm not doing the whole subplot with the cyborg Laura Washington, since first of all, it felt stupid, second of all, they already have a think tank of geniuses in S.T.A.R. Labs, with Cisco, Caitlin, Harry, Felicity and FitzSimmons. And speaking of which, they could've used S.T.A.R. Labs' or Waverider's equipment to save the team but the writers are idiots.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Reality bites</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The abducted heroes realize that they are trapped in a hallucination induced by the Dominators as they search for a way out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, can you describe what happened?" Misty asked as she and Quentin were taking witness statements from Matt, Foggy, Frank, Russo, Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Sam, Danny, Colleen and other eyewitnesses of the bar fight.</p><p>"Some nutjob was drunk, waving guns around here until Mr. Castle and Mr. Russo intervened." Matt summed up.</p><p>"Thank you. You're very brave." Quentin praised Frank but as the group looked at each other, none of them could shake the feeling that they had met before. "Hey, look, Clinton Church has been renovated and I think you could all use some change of scenery, don't you think?"</p><p>"I think that's a good idea." Oliver said.</p><p>Matt's phone went off as he picked it up to see Karen on video call as he answered it. "Hey, Matt."</p><p>"Hi, Karen."</p><p>"Foggy told me what happened, are you OK?" Karen asked.</p><p>"I'm fine, Karen, really, don't worry." Matt lied but suddenly, both him and Frank got flashbacks from seeing Karen as he was hanging up.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Matt, Foggy and Karen were in a room, where Frank was restrained to a gurney, with guards outside.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Tony Stark was in Stark Tower with Pepper and their daughter Morgan, playing before he saw the news report about the bar fight and as he saw Oliver, Matt and other people on TV, a flashback came back to him.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"Yeah, big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?" Steve sneered at Tony in disgust.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Tony smirked smugly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You think that makes you better than everyone around you?" Oliver snarled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, clearly you feel five years in hell makes you entitled to be a jerk to everyone." Tony mocked him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you." Steve said to Tony. "I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think I would just cut the wire." Tony said casually.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Always a way out." Steve said with a smirk. "You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A hero, like you?" Tony asked rhetorically. "You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle. And you." He turned to Oliver. "You're just a victim of circumstances."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds." Steve dared Tony.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Tony, you OK?" Pepper asked.</p><p>"Yeah… I just… sorry, I gotta go. I'll be back soon." Tony said before he kissed Morgan on her cheek. "I love you 3,000, honey."</p><p>"I love you 3,000, Daddy." Morgan smiled as Tony walked off before he saw door that hadn't been there before, making him wonder where did it lead but right now he didn't have time to look.</p><hr/><p>"I don't know about you but I have a bad feeling about all of this." Steve said as they walked down the street.</p><p>"Yeah." Oliver said. "Have you guys seen a building with some strange symbol in the town lately? Like it's not supposed to be there?"</p><p>"Stark Tower…"</p><p>"But it's got A on it, right? Not my name." Tony said as he approached them as they all were then attacked by more flashbacks upon seeing Tony. "Something's going on here and I think we all could use some answers."</p><p>"Right now we need to get our answers before things get ugly." Frank said.</p><p>"Like how?" Oliver asked before around the corner, they faced some ninja in red suit.</p><p>"I think he means like this." Matt said.</p><p>The ninja attacked but much to everyone's surprise, Matt managed to kick him back before Colleen disarmed him of his sword and decapitated him.</p><p>"How did I do that?" Colleen wondered.</p><hr/><p>"Wait, a shared hallucination? That's insane!" Danny said as they were approaching Clinton Church cemetery.</p><p>"Not as much as me knowing enough martial arts to disarm a guy." Colleen said dryly as they walked down the alley.</p><p>"Guys. What's the last thing you remember before today. Think." Steve insisted and as they all tried to gather their thoughts, it all came back flooding.</p><p>"We've been taken by aliens. Oh, God…" Matt said, not believing what he had said.</p><p>"Wait. If none of this is real, how do we get out of here?" Sam asked.</p><p>"Well, there were some door in my tower that I hadn't seen before. I'm sure I would've." Tony said.</p><p>"That might be our ticket out of here, wherever here is." Oliver said.</p><p>"Wait, we're not gonna stay here? Why would we leave?" Natasha questioned as she was looking at Bucky in the distance.</p><p>"Wake up, Nat!" Matt shook her. "This isn't real!" He turned to Elektra and Sister Maggie through the window as he was trying to accept that they were gone. "As much as we would like to be with those we love… they're gone. They're all gone. You need to accept that and move on."</p><p>Natasha considered before nodding.</p><p>"We gotta move. The Dominators most likely put in safeguards to keep us here, taking form of our memories." Oliver said as they walked down the church graveyard before they dodged as they saw a knife flying towards them and Oliver dodged as it grazed him in the face.</p><p>They then looked and saw on the other side Deathstroke, Nobu Yoshinoka, Nyssa al Ghul, Billy Russo with a shattered skull mask, Davos, Bakuto, Obadiah Stane in Iron Monger suit, Red Skull, a blonde woman in black suit similar to Natasha's and Sam's deceased partner Riley.</p><p>"You mean like that?" Colleen drawled before they engaged their respective enemies.</p><p>Oliver dodged as Slade attacked with his sword before knocking him down, while Sara exchanged blows with Nyssa.</p><p>"You left me! You chose me over for him!" Nyssa shouted as Sara dodged her sword.</p><p>Steve and Red Skull were exchanging blows before Red Skull slammed Steve to the ground. "You could've had the power of the gods. Pity."</p><p>"I've seen gods up and close. And you're nowhere near it." Steve sneered, pushing Red Skull back.</p><p>Matt fought Nobu, picking a pair of sticks from nearby, while dodging Nobu's double-edged blade on a rope and blocking it before Matt jumped at Nobu, kicking him back. Nobu and Matt exchanged strikes before Matt dodged as Nobu almost scratched him in the chest.</p><p>Danny kicked Davos back as Davos glared. "The power of the Iron Fist belongs to me!"</p><p>"You didn't earn it, you stole it." Danny growled as he blocked Davos's kick.</p><p>Colleen and Bakuto exchanged strikes with their swords before they crossed. "Is this your family now?" Bakuto glared. "Let me remind you who you are by taking them away."</p><p>"I don't think so." Colleen sneered, pushing him back before she dodged his following attack and cut his head off. She saw Davos knocking Danny down before she threw her katana to him. Danny caught the sword just in time as Davos was impaled on the blade as Danny got up, while Davos fell back.</p><p>Frank dodged as Russo attacked with his wrist blades before Russo tried to use his knife but Frank disarmed him before scratching him across his face and kicking him back before Frank slammed Russo to the ground and took off his mask, revealing his scarred face. "Remember what I told Rawlins, Bill? ALL! MEN! DIE!" He roared, puncturing each word with a punch to Russo's face before plunging his thumbs into Russo's eyes as Russo screamed in pain, while Frank crushed his skull with his bare hands.</p><p>Frank threw one of the guns to Sam, who dodged Riley's knife before Sam caught the gun and fired Riley in the chest as Riley fell down.</p><p>Tony was able to call one of his suits, much to his surprise as he flew up with Stane, who chased him before Tony fired at the arc reactor, causing for Stane's suit to malfunction as he crashed to the ground.</p><p>Natasha picked a pair of batons, managing to knock Yelena down before she snapped her neck. "Sorry, sister." She threw the batons to Sara, who blocked Nyssa's sword, defending herself before Sara hit Nyssa in the temple hard, as Nyssa went down.</p><p>Oliver picked a bow and arrow from a nearby stand, blocking Slade's sword before kicking him back. Oliver jumped back as Slade attacked again before he fired an arrow right into the eyehole in Slade's mask. Slade stilled before falling on his knees and slumping to the ground.</p><p>Matt continued fighting Nobu and they crossed their weapons until Oliver used Slade's sword and with one swift motion cut Nobu's head off.</p><p>Steve and Red Skull continued exchanging blows before Natasha whistled. Steve turned and saw her throwing a knife towards him. Steve blocked Red Skull's punch and plunged the knife into his chest and Red Skull gagged and coughed, blood filling his mouth before Steve pulled away as he fell down, dead.</p><p>When they finished off their respective foes, they were about to leave before Matt stopped as he heard a familiar accented voice. "Matthew!" He turned around and faced Elektra as he neared her. "Where are you going? What's going on?"</p><p>Matt turned to his friends before turning to Elektra with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry… but I have to go."</p><p>"No. No, you can't go." Elektra shook her head as she held Matt's hands desperately. "Matthew, please, don't go!"</p><p>"I have to." Matt held Elektra by her cheek gently. "I wish things had been different… but… some things don't last forever. But remember that whatever happens… I'll always love you." He kissed her before leaving with everyone else, while Elektra was desperately calling his name.</p><hr/><p>They entered Stark Tower as they looked around.</p><p>"How are we gonna get out of here?" Oliver wondered.</p><p>"Follow me." Tony led them to the door he had seen earlier as instead of it they saw a green glowing portal. "Well, that wasn't there before. This could get us out of here."</p><p>"And if not?" Natasha demanded.</p><p>"It has to work. Let's go." Steve said as they all entered before Matt stopped and turned around as he heard familiar voices as shades of people he knew appeared.</p><p>"<em>Even when you get knocked down, you can still win, Matty.</em>" Jack said.</p><p>"<em>If there is a god, and if he cares at all about any of us. Fisk will get what he deserves, you have to believe that.</em>" Karen said.</p><p>"<em>I struggled to know which life God wanted me to choose. I prayed. I looked for signs. In the end, I just had to do my best to figure it out.</em>" Maggie said.</p><p>"<em>I know now… what it feels to be good.</em>" Elektra said.</p><p>Matt gave one last smile to the people he had lost in one way or another as he entered the portal.</p><hr/><p>In real time, Matt and the rest woke up in the pods as Matt noticed that he was blind again. They were all dressed in their suits sans their masks or helmets before they found them and their equipment on a nearby table.</p><p>"Everyone OK?" Steve asked.</p><p>"Once I can shoot these assholes, I will be." Frank growled.</p><p>"Uh, guys…" Sam pointed at the window as they looked outside to see that they were in space.</p><hr/><p>S.T.A.R. Labs</p><p>"They're in space? How are we gonna get them out?" Felicity demanded.</p><p>"I think I have a really crazy idea." Cisco said.</p><hr/><p>Deep space</p><p>The group was trying to sneak past the Dominators before they heard a ferocious snarl.</p><p>"I think we've been made." Oliver said.</p><p>"No kidding!" Natasha snapped as they suddenly had to dodge a blast from one of Dominator's weapons. Tony fired from his repulsor and knocked down a Dominator before they ran down the corridor, while Frank picked some hi-tech blaster from a wall, shooting down more Dominators.</p><p>"At least some designs are universal." Frank said. They ran towards a hangar and saw a pod as they entered it.</p><p>"Does anyone even know to fly this thing?" Matt asked.</p><p>"Well, let's see if this works." Tony touched the console as the pod flew out from the Dominator ship.</p><p>"Damn it! We gotta shake them off!" Steve said as they felt tremors, with the Dominator fighters shooting at them.</p><p>"It would've been easier if this thing had some port I could jack my suit into!" Tony shouted.</p><p>"And how did it work out the last time, when you plugged an alien tech into your own?" Natasha snapped.</p><p>Suddenly, they were almost knocked down before they crashed to the ground.</p><p>"What the hell?" Steve demanded.</p><p>They went out to see that they were on the ground near Central City, with Clark and Cisco panting on the ground as Cisco took off some helmet. "Let's not do this again."</p><p>"What… how did you find us, Cisco?" Sara asked.</p><p>"Vibe… and then we tried to breach you of here." Cisco pointed at Clark, who chuckled.</p><p>"Let's never do this again." Oliver said as they saw Tony considering.</p><p>"Something on your mind, Tony?" Steve asked.</p><p>"The hallucination… it was something similar to how I operate most of my suits, when not using Friday or Jarvis." Tony said.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Colleen asked.</p><p>"I think that they were trying to keep our minds busy, while probing our mind, trying to gather more intel." Tony said.</p><p>"Something like Project: TAHITI." Clint said as everyone turned to him and Natasha, confused. "It's something Fury was working on to alter people's memories."</p><p>"Maybe they didn't pick us at random." Sara realized.</p><p>"Because none of us are metahumans, Inhumans or Enhanced." Matt said.</p><p>"But why?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"One of those Dominators said something." Natasha remembered. "<em>Klic-clac-to-nick-lava-shack-too.</em>"</p><p>"Friday, can you translate it?" Tony asked.</p><p>"Do you really think a human AI can…"</p><p>"<em>The phrase loosely translates to 'We are nearing completion of the weapon'.</em>" Friday said.</p><p>"Forget I asked." Matt said.</p><p>"What weapon?" Sam asked.</p><p>"<em>I have no idea but a much larger Dominator ship appears to be heading towards Earth.</em>" Friday said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not proud of this chapter, since it felt tricky to me to write the changes in Dreamworld. So, I chose Nyssa for Sara, since I think I don't need to explain that one. I originally considered choosing Ra's but Nyssa felt more closer and personal to Sara. I went back and forth between Fisk, Nobu and Stick for Matt but I decided for Nobu due to him being the one killing Elektra and almost beating Matt.</p><p>For those that aren't familiar with the other Marvel Netflix shows, Russo is obvious, since he's the one, who allowed Frank's family to be killed since he didn't warn Frank about the hit. Davos was bitter over Danny leaving K'un-Lun at the mercy of the hand for New York and jealous over him becoming Iron Fist and neglecting his duty. Bakuto had close bond to Colleen due to him being her sensei before she realized he was a villain.</p><p>I don't think I need to explain Stane and Red Skull and the blonde woman was Yelena Belova, the other Black Widow from comic books, who is going to appear in the upcoming Black Widow film and in comic books she and Natasha were occasional allies/rivals depending on circumstances and who knows what actual role is Yelena going to have in the film (Pity the film got delayed due to the damn coronavirus). Sam facing off his dead partner Riley is inspired by Stand's story "Torn between two earths", so thank you to him.</p><p>And it feels weird that the aliens who do not wear any clothing, would strip their captives into the prisoner uniforms. Don't you think? And considering that they were more or less able to hack Dominator tech and decrypt it, it's not off far the stretch that an AI like Friday can translate their speech, since Gideon could do it too.</p><p>Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Until the next update and stay safe from coronavirus, guys.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Battling the Dominators</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The heroes make one more stand to defeat the Dominators.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group returned back to the hangar as they met with Ronnie, Stein, Barry, Clark, Kara and Felicity.</p><p>"What's our status?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"Nothing, since the Dominators paid their little visit to mess with our heads." Barry said.</p><p>"But why?" Cisco asked.</p><p>"Maybe they were trying to turn us against each other." Tony said.</p><p>"Get more intel on mutants, Enhanced, metahumans and Inhumans. They took us because we're all normal humans." Natasha said. "More or less." She turned to Matt, who shrugged.</p><p>"Man, I wish they would just send us an IM with a questionnaire." Felicity said.</p><p>"Well, people like us are the biggest threat to their invasion." Clark said.</p><p>"It would make sense they'd want to get to know their enemies." Kara said.</p><p>"By kidnapping people." Stein said.</p><p>"They could've been exploring your minds to find out our weaknesses." Ronnie nodded.</p><p>"I think I know where to find more intel."</p><p>They turned around as Steele entered. "Ever since you guys mentioned Dominators, I've been wondering where I had heard of them, when I was under H.I.V.E.'s control. An old friend has crossed paths with them before. He might know something about these metahumans." He turned to Steve, who narrowed his eyes before an elderly man entered as Steve widened his eyes.</p><p>"Oh, my God…"</p><p>"Hey, Cap." The elderly man smiled.</p><p>"Who are you?" Oliver demanded.</p><p>"My name is Henry Heywood. You may remember me as Commander Steel. I used to lead the Justice Society of America." Henry said as their eyes lit up in recognition.</p><p>"Henry… it's been a long time." Steve said as he, Steele and Logan hugged him tightly.</p><p>"Easy, Cap. I'm not as peachy as I used to be." Henry groaned.</p><p>"Sorry." Steve said as they pulled away.</p><p>"You know about these Dominators?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"We've encountered them before." Henry said as he sat down. "Look, what I tell you, is going to be a crazy story."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>1951, Redmon, Oregon</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What is going on here?" Amaya Jiwe, also known as Jixen, asked as they saw an alien spaceship attacking the U.S. soldiers as from it descended down grey skinny aliens.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aliens?" Rex Tyler, Hourman, demanded in shock. "I expected green men with antennas. They're taking the soldiers after attacking them."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's a reconnaissance in force. RIF." Amaya Jiwe, Vixen, protested.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, we can't just let them walk away, right?" Henry Heywood, also known as Commander Steel, said as the Justice Society emerged from the bushes, ambushing the aliens.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Everyone, on guard!" Rex ordered as he pulled out his guns.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Henry pulled out his shotgun, shooting down some of the aliens as Amaya used a strength of gorilla to throw the Dominators away like ragdolls. Obsidian turned into some black mist, moving around before he created some smoke tentacles, taking down the aliens as the creatures fired their weapons, forcing the Justice Society to take cover. Courtney Whitmore, also known as Stargirl, picked her Cosmic Staff, deflecting the blasts before Amaya summoned an Ashe of a rhino, running at the Dominators and knocking them down before the U.S. army reinforcements appeared, forcing the Dominators to retreat as they teleported into their ship and flew away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is everyone alright?" Rex asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We're fine." The leading lieutenant said as he got up and looked around. "Well but not all of us."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What did they want?" Henry asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They've been kidnapping our men." The lieutenant said. "We have no idea why."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait, do you hear that?" Amaya asked.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>In a distance, they heard an animalistic roar as a huge blonde muscular man with sharp teeth was lunging at a stray Dominator like a feral animal, maiming him before he ran off as the JSA stared in disbelief at who it was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Creed?" Steele whispered.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Present</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Victor was there?" Steve demanded.</p><p>"He was part of the scouting group that was ambushed but as you know, Cap, he doesn't age, like James." Henry glanced at Logan, who shrugged. "That was the last time we ever saw him. He had changed. He hunted everything and everyone that even looked the wrong way at him. He was the government's hunting dog. Then he went dark."</p><p>"What did they want?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"I don't know. We never found out." Henry said.</p><p>"There's gotta be a way to figure out their intentions." Matt said.</p><p>"We don't know. But they sure didn't look happy at seeing people with powers." Henry said.</p><p>"Uh, guys. We have a problem." Felicity said, approaching the computers.</p><p>"What is it?" Steve asked.</p><p>"Dominator ships. Around the whole world." Oliver said.</p><p>"Including Central City." Ronnie said.</p><p>"Yeah but they're not moving or anything, they're just sitting there." Cisco said.</p><p>"What do they even want from us?" Barry wondered before turning to Cisco. "Do you think you can vibe them from the pod?"</p><p>"I can try." Cisco said as he picked a piece of Dominator tech from the ship in which they had escaped.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Henry asked.</p><p>"It's a long story but basically, he may be able to use this to see into the Dominator ship and see what they're up to." Barry summed up.</p><p>"How do you know it works?" Henry asked, touching the tech.</p><p>"Only one way to find out." Cisco said as he took a breath.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Suddenly, Cisco and Henry appeared in the Dominator ship, facing the alien.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What an unusual gift. You appear to be a metahuman as well." The Dominator said before turning to Henry. "I remember you. You saved one of our kind sixty five of your years ago."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And this is how you thank us?" Henry questioned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Much has changed on your planet in the last 60 years. The threat of your kind has become imminent." The Dominator said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Listen, E.T. We're not a threat. The mutants, Inhumans, metas and Enhanced are protecting this planet." Cisco sneered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Besides, not everyone who attacked you, had powers." Henry reminded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But what happens when men like them inherit abilities like yours? We have seen it happen on countless other worlds, which is why we must exterminate your kind before the scourge of your planet becomes the scourge of ours. We are going to deploy a weapon that is going to wipe you out." The Dominator said as Cisco shivered before returning back.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Oh, my God…" Cisco whispered, pulling away.</p><p>"What?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"They're trying to kill us. People with powers. Enhanced, Inhumans, metas, all of us." Cisco said.</p><p>"I'm reading reports of ships opening all over the world. Oh, frak." Felicity said.</p><p>"What is it, Felicity?" Oliver demanded.</p><p>"Something from the Dominators' mothership just broke atmo, and, not to get too technical, but it's really, really big and falling to Earth really, really fast." Felicity said.</p><p>"It's the meta-bomb." Barry realized.</p><p>"Why would the uglies drop ships on us if they're just planning on blowing us up?" Felicity questioned.</p><p>"Because the ships were a distraction. They're trying to keep us busy, while they deploy the meta-bomb." Steve realized.</p><p>"How are gonna stop them?" Barry demanded.</p><p>"This might help." Stein said as he showed them some devices. "Fitz-Simmons and I've mass-produced a small device that, when placed on individual Dominators, will cause indescribable agony. Not the nicest invention, but this is war."</p><p>"Nice going." Barry said.</p><p>"Is there a catch?" Steve asked.</p><p>"The caveat, of course, is that if we activate the weapons before all the devices are placed on the Dominators, they'll know what we're up to." Stein said.</p><p>"Well, we got to do it fast." Oliver said.</p><p>"That should be a piece of cake." Pietro smirked.</p><p>"Burning aliens? Finally, this should be fun." Mick smirked.</p><p>"Well, we're not gonna let them destroy our home, are we?" Snart teased.</p><hr/><p>Team Arrow, Team Flash, Snart, Mick, Lisa, Matt, Danny, Colleen, Jessica, Luke, Frank, Blade, Whistler, Bobbi, Hunter, May and Daisy and the Avengers and X-Men, alongside Dick, who had now taken the mantle of the Batman, Catwoman, alongside Hawkman and Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Superman and Supergirl faced off with the Dominators on a rooftop.</p><p>Diggle, Frank and Hunter opened fire, while Dick, Mari, Danny, Colleen, Jessica, Luke, Colossus and Danny exchanged blows with the Dominators. Bobbi and Sara used their batons to block as they engaged the Dominators, while Barry and Pietro sped around, planting the devices onto the Dominators.</p><p>"Fry, you freaks!" Mick roared as he was burning the Dominators, while Snart and Frost were freezing them. Storm summoned lightning, striking down the aliens.</p><p>Frank dodged as one of the Dominators attacked with its claws and blocked with his rifle before he kicked it back and shot it in the head. Behind him, Hunter and May were covering him as more Dominators attacked them.</p><p>Ray and Tony flew up, blasting the Dominators with their beams, as Spider-Man webbed them up and threw some of them to Ray and Tony, who slammed them to the ground.</p><p>Danny used his Iron Fist to knock away some of the aliens. "Wanna do Patty Cake?" He turned to Luke.</p><p>"Not with everyone around." Luke protested as he slammed two Dominators against each other.</p><p>"Incoming!" Jessica quipped as she grabbed a Dominator and threw him to Colleen, who cut its head off.</p><p>Bobbi, Daredevil, Natasha and Sara used their batons to block as the Dominators attacked with their claws.</p><p>"Back off, motherfuckers." Blade sliced them down as he took a glance at Mick. "Huh, never thought Dracula would be a good guy."</p><p>"It's getting cold outside, isn't it, fellas!" Snart shouted as he froze the aliens before Frost shot them down with icicles.</p><p>"Well, that's the last time we pissed her off." Mick muttered.</p><p>"Hey, a little help here!" Lisa shouted as she used her gold gun and encased a Dominator in gold-like substance.</p><p>Cyclops fired an optic beam and Steve used his shield to direct it at the Dominators, alongside Tony's and Rhodey's repulsors before Tony and Rhodey, alongside Clark and Kara flew up, engaging the fighters in the air. Wanda used her powers to create a shield before Spider-Man trapped them in the webbing and Wanda evaporated the aliens. Ronnie flew around, throwing a torrent of fire, forcing the aliens to back off as he burned into the ground a line of fire, while Vision used his Mind Stone to blast the aliens.</p><p>Logan and Beast lunged at the aliens, Beast knocking them down, while Logan cut through them with his claws. Kurt teleported some of the Dominators as they fell down, while Daisy quaked them away with Cisco.</p><p>Diana bashed some of the aliens with her shield as Carter and Kendra launched themselves into the fray from above, knocking down the Dominators. Arthur used his trident to block before spinning it around as the Dominators attempted to attack but were knocked away.</p><p>Batman jumped back and threw batarangs, electrocuting the Dominators as Catwoman used her whip to knock them back.</p><p>"Guys, I have eyes on the metahuman bomb." Clark said.</p><p>"Get me to it!" Wanda ordered as Clark grabbed Wanda. They flew towards the bomb as Clark lifted it in the air.</p><p>"What are you going to do?" Clark asked.</p><p>"Just keep it steady!" Wanda ordered as she yelled in exhaustion before the bomb was blown into bits.</p><p>"Guys, we're done!" Barry called out.</p><p>"Felicity, now!" Steve ordered.</p><p>Felicity pressed a button and suddenly, all the Dominators screamed in excruciating pain.</p><p>"It's working." Oliver said.</p><p>The Dominators suddenly ran off, teleporting themselves onto their ships.</p><p>"They're retreating. All over the world." Felicity said.</p><p>"We did it." Matt said.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs Hangar</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>After the news conference, everyone celebrated as Steve, Oliver, Sara, Natasha, Tony and Matt talked.</p><p>"Another alien invasion? We should build another base, perhaps." Tony noted.</p><p>"I agree. Perhaps we can rebuild this place into a hall." Oliver looked around.</p><p>"What are we gonna call it? The Hall of Heroes?" Matt asked.</p><p>"Sounds corny to me. I think we can figure this out later." Steve said.</p><p>"Are you alright, Matt?" Natasha asked.</p><p>"Someone else is playing with us. Other than Prometheus. First the List, now my father's bones in my apartment." Matt said.</p><p>"Why do you think that it's not him?" Oliver said.</p><p>"Prometheus was mostly focused on you because it's personal for some reason. And he was prepared for me too but this… I'm not sure but I think we may be facing more enemies than we had thought." Matt said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not proud of the final part of the Invasion since it felt tricky to do because I had to exclude the whole time travel crap but hope you've enjoyed it. And I've tried to involve everyone in the final fight but not sure if it worked.</p><p>Blade making a comment about Mick and Dracula is a reference to Dominic Purcell playing in Blade: Trinity (2004 film) the main villain Dracula.</p><p>And stay healthy and I hope coronavirus isn't gonna get to you and in case it does, I hope you'll make speedy recovery. (no pun intended)</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. What we leave behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prometheus attacks someone close to Oliver and sends a message to him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the City Hall, Oliver, Sara, Laurel, Tommy, Matt and Natasha, Roy and Thea and Lian, who had come to visit, were attending the Christmas party organized by Moira as she was making a speech.</p><p>"I'm glad you've all attended the party. I hope you're all enjoying to be with your loved ones, families and those you care about." Moira said. "This has all been hard for us, considering the recent events in which the aliens attacked. But together, we can make our city a better place. Cheers." She toasted as everyone applauded.</p><p>"Nice speech, Mom." Thea said. They all mingled and talked and were catching up before Roy looked at his watch.</p><p>"Thea, I think we should head back. We don't want the nanny to complain about us being too late." Roy said.</p><hr/><p>Roy and Thea went out before Roy felt sharp pain on his neck, as a shuriken grazed him.</p><p>Thea gasped as Roy turned around and glared upon seeing Prometheus. "<em>I want you to send a message to Oliver Queen and Matthew Murdock. I hope he got his parents' bones.</em>"</p><p>Roy rushed at Prometheus, but Prometheus blocked his blows and dodged his kick before he kicked Roy down the stairs.</p><p>"Roy!" Thea cried out. She rushed at Prometheus but he kicked her in the abdomen, sending her to the ground.</p><p>"Leave her alone!" Roy snarled. Prometheus turned to Roy and threw a dart, hitting him in the shoulder as he passed out, while Prometheus walked away.</p><p>Thea got up and stared in shock as she approached Roy. "Roy!" She looked around, panicking. "Help! Somebody help! Please! Anyone!"</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Starling General</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Roy groaned before coming to, with Thea at his side and a moment later, Oliver, Sara and Matt walked in.</p><p>"Roy, are you OK?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"Been worse, don't worry." Roy assured.</p><p>"What happened?" Sara asked.</p><p>"It was the Throwing Star Killer. He attacked us outside the City Hall and hit Roy with some dart." Thea said.</p><p>"Prometheus." Matt realized.</p><p>"And he said he wanted to send a message to Oliver Queen and Matt Murdock. He also said he hoped you got your parents' bones, Matt." Roy added as Matt stilled.</p><p>"Prometheus did this?" Sara demanded.</p><p>"He wasn't much surprised, when Roy fought back." Thea said. "Look, I can't shake the feeling…"</p><p>"…that he knows who we all are." Oliver realized.</p><p>Sara went over the results of Roy's exam. "They said you had a drug in your system. Something called 'Dycloseral'."</p><p>"Dycloseral?" Oliver and Matt repeated.</p><p>"What is it?" Natasha asked.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, the Lair</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"How's Roy doing?" Danny asked as Oliver, Matt and Sara entered.</p><p>"Better, now that Dycloseral is out of his system." Sara said. "It was in the dart that Prometheus threw at him."</p><p>"Dycloseral. Now why does that ring a bell?" Diggle asked rhetorically.</p><p>"Four years ago, I took down Justin Claybourne. He was a CEO of the company manufacturing the drug." Oliver explained.</p><p>"Why, what did he do?" Rory asked, not judging but curious.</p><p>"There was an outbreak of tuberculosis in Lamb Valley when Claybourne Pharmaceuticals acquired the rights to the drug conveniently around the same time, selling it at exorbitant price, when lower class people couldn't afford it. And he was associated with a group of black marketeers selling bioweapons." Sara summed up and Rory and Rene nodded, all the pieces falling together.</p><p>"I gave him a warning to lower the price and he didn't listen. And he wasn't the first corrupt son of a bitch trying to earn money by infecting innocent people and sentencing them to death. So I had no choice." Oliver said, remembering General Shrieve.</p><p>"You were more merciful than I would be." Natasha growled, remembering Red Room sterilizing her. Not a pleasant memory.</p><p>"After his death, his company was shut down, he had no relatives or heirs to leave it to." Oliver said.</p><p>"Still, Prometheus using Dycloseral four years after that fact can't be a coincidence." Rory pointed out.</p><p>"It does send the message." Diggle said.</p><p>"What message?" Danny asked.</p><p>"<em>I'm alive and I'm coming after you.</em>" Oliver said lowly.</p><p>Rory raised his brows. "You think Prometheus is Justin Claybourne?"</p><p>Rene blinked. "How's that possible?"</p><p>"Some people are too stubborn to stay dead." Matt said dryly.</p><p>"I asked Dad and Misty to do some digging." Sara said. "The old Claybourne manufacturing plant reports heavy usage of power and water over the last few months."</p><p>"That doesn't mean it's Claybourne." Danny protested.</p><p>"Worth checking out." Oliver said. "Suit up."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Claybourne Pharmaceuticals</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Rene, Rory, Misty, Colleen and Danny entered the plant, while Oliver, Diggle, Sara, Matt and Natasha ziplined into the building from above.</p><p>"Ragman, are you in position?" Green Arrow called out.</p><p>"If he's in there, he's not getting out." Ragman said.</p><p>"Nobody makes a move until I give the order." Green Arrow ordered.</p><p>Daredevil followed Green Arrow but he stopped, when he smelled a familiar scent. "No. It can't be…"</p><p>"What?" Green Arrow asked.</p><p>"I smell pungent. Old-penny smell of bloody boxing wraps. Shaving cream. It's my Dad's boxing robe." Daredevil said. "He's taunting me."</p><p>And then, the door in front of them opened, the light on the lock turning from red to green as the door opened.</p><p>"He's letting us in." Green Arrow realized.</p><p>"Be careful. He's baiting us." The Canary said.</p><p>"Keep moving. We'll check it out." Green Arrow ordered as Spartan walked off, while they entered what seemed to be an office area before a telephone rang. Green Arrow neared it slowly before the door closed, locking them in as they whirled around to face Prometheus and a man in red mask with yellow hood and wielding a pair of Kamas and what seemed to be a boxing robe.</p><p>"How dare you wear my father's robe? Who are you?!" Daredevil demanded angrily.</p><p>"Call me "Ikari". Did you like my gift with the bones?" Ikari said and Daredevil stilled, while Green Arrow and the Canary focused on Prometheus.</p><p>"Justin Claybourne, you have failed this city." Green Arrow said.</p><p>"Not as badly as you have, Mr. Queen." Prometheus said.</p><p>Green Arrow fired an arrow, while Prometheus threw a shuriken, that shattered the arrowhead and sliced the arrow into two.</p><p>Green Arrow and the Canary rushed at Prometheus but Prometheus knocked her back, while slamming Green Arrow to the ground, pummeling him before Green Arrow kicked him back. Green Arrow blocked Prometheus's attacks before throwing him across a table, while the Canary kicked him back as Prometheus got up.</p><p>Daredevil rushed at Ikari but to his surprise, Ikari jumped and flipped Daredevil over, slashing his back as Daredevil hit the ground hard, remembering how he had been beaten by Nobu.</p><p>"You're not the only one with radar sense, Mr. Murdock." Ikari said. "The blind fool has taught you well. But I have my ways too."</p><p>Daredevil got up, recovering. Ikari was good but Daredevil had lifetime of training with radar sense, while Ikari cannot have had long time. Matt attacked with his batons and Ikari dodged, attempting to kick Daredevil in the back but Daredevil rolled down, kicking Ikari in the face as he staggered. Daredevil blocked Ikari's Kamas by using his batons and kicked him back. Ikari recovered and rushed forward, knocking Daredevil down.</p><p>Green Arrow and the Canary dodged, while Prometheus attacked with his sword. The Canary blocked Prometheus's sword with her batons but he threw her down before Green Arrow and Prometheus exchanged blows. Prometheus threw him across a bookcase as Green Arrow fell over.</p><p>The archer was getting up, when he saw Prometheus jump and flip and suddenly, Green Arrow got a strange sense of Déjà vu, when Prometheus grabbed him and threw him across the room, while he crashed against a light, while Prometheus pointed his sword at him. "I've been waiting four years for this." Prometheus said.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a gunshot, when Wild Dog showed up with Misty and Natasha, shooting the sword off his hand and aiming their guns.</p><p>"Let him go, you son of a bitch." Wild Dog said. Suddenly, some pencils disarmed Wild Dog of his guns, while gunshots disarmed Misty and Natasha of their guns as familiar faces showed up. "What the—"</p><p>"Long time no see, fellas."</p><p>Oliver's, Sara's and Matt's blood ran cold, recognizing the voice as Oliver, Sara, Misty and Natasha glared at the other individuals that had entered.</p><p>"Did you really think that Prometheus would come alone?" Ward gloated.</p><p>"I think you're in a bit of a disadvantage." Bullseye quipped as he showed up with Maki.</p><p>"You have no idea what's coming for you." Maki said before she dropped a ball on the ground that exploded in some smoke and as the smoke dissipated, the villains had vanished.</p><p>"Who the hell was that?" Misty said.</p><p>"Someone very dangerous." Oliver said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry to cut this short but this felt like a good stopping point and I plan some changes to the second half of the episode. Until the next update and stay safe from coronavirus.</p><p>And yup, Grant Ward, Bullseye and Maki are on Team Prometheus, in case you have forgotten, with Ikari, a villain from Daredevil comic books, who has same powers as Matt and can see. Mary Walker will show up sometime later, since I have other plans for her.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Everything you touch, dies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prometheus kidnaps Malone, while Matt follows up on who had been messing with him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, the Lair</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Who the hell were those guys back there?" Rene demanded as he handed Oliver the urn with the ashes they had found.</p><p>"Grant Ward, Maki Matsumoto and Bullseye. Ward is a former Hydra sleeper agent, who had infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. before it fell. Then, after Hydra fell, he became a mercenary for hire. Maki and Bullseye are also mercenaries, we've crossed paths with them before. They're dangerous and way out of your league. Who that man in yellow was, I don't know." Oliver said.</p><p>"But he called himself "Ikari". It means "fury" in Japanese. And it's quite appropriate since I'm pissed as hell." Matt growled. "He's the one who dug out my parents' grave and left their bones in my apartment."</p><p>"Why?" Rory asked.</p><p>"Apparently for the same reason Prometheus is trying to taunt Ollie with the List." Sara deduced. "Ray borrowed us a DNA sequencer." She showed them some box and opened it to reveal a machine inside.</p><p>"Can it identify whose remains they are?" Colleen asked.</p><p>"Hopefully." Oliver nodded before turning to Matt. "Are you alright, Matt?"</p><p>"Why is he doing this?" Matt wondered. "He's taunting me but why?"</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>SCPD</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Malone, this guy is dangerous. You need to stay back and let the vigilantes handle it. That's an order." Quentin ordered.</p><p>Malone snorted. "I'm not letting this go. You can't ask me <em>not</em> to be true to who I am."</p><p>"Malone, either you stand down or you're suspend—"</p><p>Quentin never got to finish as Malone walked off and he sighed.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, Claybourne Pharmaceuticals</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Malone was digging through Justine Claybourne's old office, looking for something that might link him to Prometheus. He found a metal box and grinned.</p><p>"Jackpot." Malone said as he pulled it out and placed it on the desk. He opened it up and started going through it. He found some junk but one thing sparked his interest: a black and white photo of a young boy, a toddler. Malone snapped the photo with "special" on his phone and sent it to the Green Arrow. However, seconds afterwards, he realized he wasn't alone. He whirled around to see Prometheus standing behind him. Prometheus grabbed him and Malone dropped his phone.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, the Lair</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Cute baby." Rory said as they saw the photo of a baby on the screen.</p><p>"Cute, yeah but why would Malone send it to us?" Sara asked.</p><p>"I don't know and he's not answering my calls or texts either." Misty said. "I have a bad feeling about this. He found it at the Claybourne's old manufacturing plant."</p><p>"This is so strange. First, human remains, now baby pictures?" Rory asked.</p><p>"It's like if he's trying to leave behind a trail for you to follow." Danny noted.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>City Hall</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Moira was in her office before Adrian entered, visibly worried. "What is it, Adrian?"</p><p>"We have a problem. Detective Malone has been abducted." Adrian said. "ACU thinks by Prometheus."</p><p>"What makes them think that?" Moira asked.</p><p>"He went out to track down a lead, didn't come back, he's missed his last three call-ins, GPS on his phone's been switched off." Adrian summed up.</p><p>"And you believe that he's dead?" Moira inquired.</p><p>"I believe that every cop that's crossed paths with Prometheus is. Miss Mayor, with all due respect, the cops and I are tired of watching this psycho murder Star City's finest and get away with it. Our cops need to know that they can fight back." Adrian sneered. "They don't have to take it easy on this guy anymore."</p><p>Moira sighed. "Call in every cop you can. Holiday hours are revoked, no one stops until Prometheus is either dead or in custody."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, the Lair</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"What's going on?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"Laurel called. She found in city records something. The baby is Claybourne's son." Sara said.</p><p>Oliver scowled. "I researched Claybourne. He didn't have any kids."</p><p>"Not legitimate ones." Sara said. "But according to the divorce petition from his ex-wife, apparently, Claybourne cheated on her and had a child with her."</p><p>"There are no mentions of the child in other files but he'd be around 30 years old by now." Matt summed up.</p><p>"Just old enough to put on a hood and a mask." Diggle realized and Oliver groaned.</p><p>"Old enough to want revenge on the man who murdered his father." Oliver leaned onto the railing, frustrated.</p><p>"Oliver, this isn't on you, man." Diggle assured.</p><p>"Yes, it is." Oliver sighed. "Yes, it is. You warned me, John." He turned to face them. "You warned me that there would be unintended consequences and I didn't listen. Prometheus surprised me at the plant with a move, a very specific unique move. It was taught to me by a woman that I met in Russia?"</p><p>"So what you're saying is that you and Prometheus had the same mentor?" Danny asked.</p><p>"I think what he's saying is that Prometheus had over four years to learn everything Oliver can do." Matt said before Colleen's phone rang.</p><p>"Misty?"</p><p>"If your friends are there, turn on the speaker." Misty said as Colleen turned on the speaker on her phone. "We've got a problem. Malone's missing. We think he might have been abducted by Prometheus. And there's something else. Some nutjob called in ten minutes ago. Said he wanted to talk with Daredevil. He said he knows who dug up his parents' bones."</p><p>"What?" Everyone else demanded.</p><p>"Why? Where?"</p><p>"I don't know but he said he wants to meet Daredevil alone or the deal is off." Misty explained.</p><p>"Where does he want to meet?" Matt asked.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, Star City</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>After recalling a conversation he had with Felicity four years ago, Oliver realized where Prometheus was as he left.</p><p>"Why didn't you ask everyone else to help you?" Sara asked.</p><p>"If Prometheus had four years to learn everything I can, they don't stand a chance against him." Oliver said as they entered the former hideout of AK Desmond Group, where Claybourne had been hiding before the Hood killed him and on their way up, Oliver saw corpses lying and staged in the same way he had incapacitated Claybourne's guards.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Four years ago</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The Hood entered the building. A guard tried to fire at him but he shot him on the shoulder and he was down. Another leapt at him to kick him but he grabbed his leg and threw him through a glass door. He fell down and lost consciousness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Justin Claybourne was talking to a security guard when the Hood arrived. "Kill that Robin Hood son of a bitch!" He commanded and ran off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before the guard could react, the Hood shot him on the shoulder and he was down. He then followed Claybourne through the door. The Hood shot down a guard at the top of the left escalator. He shot another arrow that caused a small explosion. He leapt on the middle railing and on the right escalator. A guard followed him from behind. He turned, punched him and smacked him away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He then turned to the guard in front of him. He stabbed him with an arrow twice and let him fall. A guard from the left escalator tried to punch him but he smacked him away. He smashed another guard's head on the wall. Another attacked him but he blocked and smacked him away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was angry right now. He had given Claybourne a deadline but he had not heeded him. He would continue to slaughter innocents in Lamb Valley for profit. He could not let such mass killings happen. He would not let another Matthew Shrieve win.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He flipped another guard and knocked him out. He then walked further.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Hood reached the rooftop. Claybourne was running from him with 2 guards. He shot down the guards before they could do a thing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Justin turned to him with a smirk. "You gonna tell me again- I have failed this city?" asked Claybourne.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Hood growled. "You infected the people in Lamb Valley to turn a profit."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You want to make this city great again?" said Claybourne, "This is how—with business, money."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Hood said, "You are sentencing innocent families, children to death."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nobody cares about those people." said Claybourne mercilessly, "They're a blight. And I'm just... thinning the herd."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So am I." declared the Hood and shot an arrow. It hit Claybourne right on his heart. He groaned and fell into the pool behind him, dead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Hood walked away. He normally wasn't a big fan of his killing method. But Claybourne had earned it.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Present</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The Green Arrow and Canary were facing Prometheus on the rooftop.</p><p>"Did you hesitate at all, when you killed him or was he just another name you crossed off your list?" Prometheus asked.</p><p>"If you want revenge, I'm right here." Green Arrow growled.</p><p>"This is about so much more than revenge." Prometheus said.</p><p>Green Arrow and the Canary dodged, when Prometheus threw a shuriken. Green Arrow fired an arrow but Prometheus ran to the edge of the rooftop and jumped down with a rope lined up as Green Arrow and the Canary ran to him and they both crashed through a window in the lower levels before the Green Arrow and the Canary got up, searching for Prometheus, who had run off.</p><hr/><p>Elsewhere, Daredevil was on a rooftop, waiting until a young man around 20 years old approached him as Daredevil sensed him.</p><p>"Are you Daredevil?"</p><p>Daredevil turned around and faced him. "Who are you? What do you want?"</p><p>"My name's Larry. I can tell you what I know about Ikari, Mr. Murdock." Larry said and Daredevil stilled.</p><p>"What—"</p><p>"I know you're confused but let me explain, OK?" Larry said. "For the past few weeks, someone's been pulling homeless people from city shelters, offering them cash for "medical testing"." He snorted in disgust. "Only there was nothing medical about it."</p><p>"What was it?" Matt asked.</p><p>"They tried to splash some chemicals into our eyes and blind us. Most of us didn't survive." Larry explained and Matt froze. Someone was duplicating the accident in which he got his powers. "I heard them talking about you being Daredevil and who you are and digging up bones of your parents. I managed to escape few days ago but they're after me. If you can protect me, I'll tell you where they are."</p><p>Matt listened. Larry's heartbeat was steady and didn't skip a beat. He was telling the truth. "Do you know where?"</p><hr/><p>Larry had shown Daredevil a place in the Glades as Daredevil swung with Larry holding onto him until they ended where Larry had told him to be. He wondered why Larry's heartbeat seemed steady until a dreadful idea hit him. "Do you have a heart condition?" He asked.</p><p>"What? No." Larry shook his head.</p><p>And suddenly, it hit Matt. "Oh, my God." He touched Larry's chest. "OK, kid. Now get yourself to an ER and tell them to operate you."</p><p>"Operate me?" Larry asked, confused.</p><p>"They operated you with a pacemaker! Most likely to make sure to keep your heartbeat steady and they must have tampered with it! Run! Call 9-1-1 before—"</p><p>Suddenly, Matt heard crackling of electricity as Larry's heart stopped beating and he held himself on his chest before drawing his last breath as he fell down.</p><p>"Murdock…"</p><p>Matt heard the echoes as he realized Ikari was right underneath him. "I'm right here, Murdock."</p><p>Matt seethed, jumping down as he faced Ikari. "You killed an innocent kid, just to bring me here?"</p><p>"Got the job done." Ikari smirked, pulling out his Kamas as they resumed their fight before Matt knocked him away.</p><p>Ikari grabbed a pole and swung back, knocking Matt down as Matt decided to change his tactic. Matt jumped out from the window, landing on a line between buildings as Ikari followed him.</p><p>Matt and Ikari rushed at each other, exchanging strikes as Matt's batons and Ikari's Kamas clashed. Matt dodged as Ikari attempted to cut his head off and Ikari jumped back as Matt struck him in the face and they both struggled to keep their balance.</p><p>Suddenly, to Matt's surprise, Ikari cut the line as they both fell down.</p><hr/><p>Oliver and Sara got up, searching for Prometheus in the maze of glass as Prometheus's voice echoed throughout the room.</p><p>"<em>I've studied you, Oliver Queen. And Sara Lance and Matt Murdock. I know everything. Who you love, who you trust, who you've hurt. Do you know how easy it was for Anthony Ivo to turn Slade against you? How easy it will be to turn them all until only Matt Murdock is at your side?</em>" Prometheus gloated, his voice seeming to come from everywhere as Oliver and Sara moved through the maze of glass, notching an arrow in his bow. "<em>You're no heroes. You are killers, and I'm going to show them that. I'm going to show them how everything you touch dies.</em>"</p><p>Having enough of Prometheus's taunts at that moment, as Oliver caught a glimpse of Prometheus in the reflection and whirled around and notched an arrow, aiming at him but then he stopped. His first instinct was to fire but Prometheus taunting him at every step, only to be spotted and practically be a lamb to the slaughter? Something wasn't adding up.</p><p>"That's not him." Sara realized.</p><p>Suddenly, they saw turrets with bows ready, aiming directly at Prometheus and then it hit them.</p><p>"Wait, stop!" Oliver exclaimed.</p><p>Too little, too late. 'Prometheus' stumbled upon a tripwire and then arrows shot him in the chest as he fell down. Oliver and Sara neared the dead body and saw the sword taped to his hand and a speaker attached to his chest.</p><p>"<em>Four years, I've waited to make you to answer for your sins.</em>" Prometheus said as a dreadful idea hit them. Oliver slowly took off the mask as it revealed Malone's face, with his mouth taped, making them realize he was dead. Dead because they didn't realize it was a trap and warn him just in time before Prometheus set him up to die. "<em>I've told you, Oliver, everything you touch, dies.</em>" He mocked as Oliver and Sara breathed out, guilt flooding them.</p><hr/><p>Matt grabbed the railing of fire escape as Ikari was falling down. Matt jumped at Ikari as they traded blows, freefalling. The fight then became an endurance test, Matt and Ikari receiving several contusions as they felt the ribs crack. Ikari grabbed Matt in a chokehold but Matt fell down, slamming Ikari as well as Matt could hear Ikari struggling for breath and feel his ribs break as Ikari let go before they both got up, panting out.</p><p>"Clever." Ikari coughed out as Matt smelled the sweat and blood under Ikari's mask and heard his aching lungs struggling for air and his broken bones scrape, just like with Matt. "You can barely keep it together. I can sense it." He said.</p><p>"You're like me?" Matt demanded.</p><p>"I am your better, Matthew Murdock and I know everything about you. And about Foggy Nelson and Oliver Queen, Sara Lance, all of them. The more connections you have, the easier it's going to be to break you." Ikari said as Matt's blood ran cold.</p><p>"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Matt demanded.</p><p>Ikari did not reply as Matt felt pain in his chest getting sharper, realizing he needed to put Ikari down quickly. Matt rushed at Ikari but Ikari dodged Matt's punches. Ikari threw a punch but Matt lunged at him as they both fell off the roof and swung on a pole through the window as Matt sensed the sporting goods in boxes as Matt threw his baton at the fire extinguisher system as the sprinklers turned on and Matt ran to hide as Ikari got up as he struggled to breathe due to his broken ribs.</p><p>The water in the sprinklers would wash away any scent and could easily dull minor sounds, rendering enhanced smell and hearing almost useless, if the radar sense was not mastered, and Matt has had a lifetime to do so, whereas Ikari seemed like someone new as Matt hid, hoping that Ikari would not find him as he sensed Ikari looking for him.</p><p>Radar sense was almost useless in the rain as Matt luckily sensed Ikari next to him. Matt picked a nearby baseball bat, when…</p><p>"Try the red one." Ikari said as Matt was shocked, realizing while Ikari had radar sense, he was not blind. Before Matt could react, Ikari kicked him in the chest repeatedly, as Matt felt his ribs break and coughed out blood. "Now you know how your life ends, Mr. Murdock. Do you feel that? The drowning? The cold? The trembling? The inevitability of death? What scares you is that you don't know when. It might be now… it might be tomorrow. You won't see it coming. And you and your friends will suffer. I promise you that."</p><p>And then, Ikari grabbed Matt and threw him through the window as Matt fell into the shadows of the alley, where the darkness had claimed him as he lost consciousness.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, the Lair</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Oliver and Sara entered the lair, devastated as Diggle, Rene, Rory, Danny, Colleen and Misty stared.</p><p>"Where's Murdock? What happened? Did you find Prometheus and Malone?" Misty asked.</p><p>"We couldn't reach out." Oliver said.</p><p>"Where's Billy?" Misty repeated and they could barely find words.</p><p>"Prometheus… staged… Billy…" Sara whispered. "He duct-taped his mouth and he put him in his suit and put a sword in his hand. We almost did kill him but then we realized it was a setup but then Prometheus set another trap that he triggered and… we couldn't warn him in time…"</p><p>"Damn it. Billy…" Misty sighed and wiped her face.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Misty." Oliver whispered as Misty was barely able to hold back tears.</p><p>"That's not your fault, Oliver." Misty assured. "This was Prometheus. This was all him."</p><p>"We need to find Matt. Where is he?" Danny said.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Star City</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Daredevil was in an alley, bleeding out as he seemed to finally see a light. He <em>saw</em> a light before he felt a familiar touch and a familiar voice.</p><p>"Hello, Matthew…"</p><p>"Elektra…" Matt whispered before his mind drifted away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quite frankly, Oliver killing Billy didn't make much sense to me, since that was kind of a hotheaded move from him and if he had stopped to think for one second at least, he'd know that Prometheus wouldn't be screwing with him this whole time, only to basically set himself up for a clear shot.</p><p>Hope this works, since this way, Oliver and Sara will still blame themselves since they couldn't warn Billy in time before he died. This way, in their minds they might as well did kill Billy.</p><p>And I have something planned for Matt in the next chapter.</p><p>Once again, stay safe from coronavirus, people and until the next update.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Never back down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a brutal defeat, an old acquaintance helps Matt back on his feet.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not proud of this chapter but I hope it doesn't suck.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Matt came to, he was in a small apartment as he felt familiar smell and heard a familiar heartbeat as a familiar gentle hand touched his face, while he felt bandages on his battered body.</p><p>"Hello, Matthew."</p><p>Matt shook his head in denial. <em>No. That was impossible.</em> "You… you're dead. You died in my arms. You can't be here."</p><p>"What makes you think that, Matthew?" Elektra chuckled. "Haven't you learned that not everyone truly dies?"</p><p>Matt breathed out. He couldn't believe it. How was this possible? The Hand? Or someone else brought her back?</p><p>"How… how? Who brought you back?"</p><p>"Does it matter?" Elektra challenged.</p><p>Matt took a breath, anger filling him. "Does it… you can't be serious. It's been… years… years, since you… how long? How long were you alive? When were you going to let me know you were alive?!"</p><p>Elektra stopped and if Matt could see, he could imagine her looking ashamed but her heartbeat was steady, not once slowing down or going faster, in spite of Matt's lashing out. "When I came back, you had finally moved on. You had someone else. What was her name again? Natasha?" She chuckled. "I admit, I can see why would you be attracted to her and I considered… teasing her a little. But you had found your peace and happiness. With your life. Who was I to take it away and turn it all around again? Even if we were not going to last forever, I wouldn't trade what we've had, for anything. And I knew that you had already gone through more than enough pain. Laurel, your mother, Karen, the Mirakuru… sometimes I wonder how things might have gone if I had listened to you sooner."</p><p>Matt smiled. "I suppose I rubbed off on you, huh?"</p><p>"You have no idea." Elektra chuckled. "But then I saw how often you struggled. Ever since you killed that assassin."</p><p>Matt tensed.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Four years ago, the Glades</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Natasha's eyes were barely open. If he didn't do anything, she would die.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"DON'T DO THIS!" Matt yelled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I will kill her." Yamura gasped in the chokehold but continued shocking her. "And you will live with the guilt forever."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"STOP!" Matt yelled. "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Never."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something then snapped inside Matt as he remembered Nobu killing Elektra.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>SNAP!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Matt let go as Yamura's lifeless body swayed and fell on the ground with a thud. Matt then fell on his knees as Natasha gasped for breath, recovering.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Matt breathed hard and his heart beat so rapidly that it hurt. He couldn't feel anything. He felt like a piece of his soul had been ripped off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'You are just one bad day away from being me.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Matt closed his eyes, still breathing hard. He had never felt this broken before. He was so angry. But he just wanted to save Natasha. Right? He did not want someone else to die for him like Elektra had. But what had he done? What was he now?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The scream of pain, guilt, same and rage that he had given out to try to make the pain go away sent chills down Natasha's spine. Even Lance and Hall heard it and jumped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Natasha put her hand on his shoulder to offer comfort. Matt could now feel tears pouring from his eyes. Touching Natasha's hand, he turned to her. She wrapped him in a hug as he cried.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Present</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"You crossed a line I never thought you would." Elektra noted. "A lifetime ago, I would be impressed. But after what we've seen and been through… to be completely honest, you worry me. Splitting yourself apart and pushing everyone away?"</p><p>"I've learned, Elektra." Matt said. "I just thought I couldn't have it both ways after losing you." He got up, surprised he could get on his feet as he leaned onto her as they smiled before his face shattered. "I couldn't protect my mother, you or Karen. And last night, Ikari almost killed me. He's just like me but he can also see. He'd been taunting me this whole time, alongside this… Prometheus."</p><p>"And you're afraid you can't defeat them." Elektra realized.</p><p>"Even if I could…" Matt sighed. "I beat Fisk before. Twice. Yet he managed to almost destroy my life." He remembered losing Karen and Maggie again.</p><p>"But you're not alone in this." Elektra pointed out. "You have your friends. Oliver Queen and Sara Lance." She let out a chuckle. "Kind of brighter parallels of our lives. They had gone through the same crucibles as you and I and neither one of them gives up on the other, even if they may not disagree on the methods of each other. Just like you and me."</p><p>"Even if they're with me…" Matt sighed. "How can I protect them, when Prometheus and Ikari might have us all beat?"</p><p>"The same way you've beaten Wilson Fisk, Nobu, the Hand, Malcolm Merlyn, Itto Yamura, Slade Wilson, Ra's al Ghul, Damien Darhk, Ultron, Zemo and the others. Together." Elektra said. "Matthew, if you're afraid you can't protect those you love and instead push them away, you will lose them forever. You've made that mistake before, don't make it again. Here. Let me show you."</p><hr/><p>While he still had not fully recovered from his injuries, Matt went out as Daredevil, with Elektra accompanying him.</p><p>Elektra accompanied Matt to a nearby small town as at night, they observed from the rooftops, with Elektra wearing a black outfit with sais and red bandana and Matt had a black shirt, pants, a scarf around his eyes and bandaged hands with a pair of sticks wooden sticks in his belt.</p><p>"Not much crime happens here…" Elektra pointed out. "But… if you pay attention…"</p><hr/><p>Two men were attacking an elderly man and a young woman at a van before Matt jumped down from above, giving the pair an opening to escape as he hit one of them in his face, entering the van. But the other thug grabbed Matt from behind and wrapped some plastic around his mouth as Matt was suffocating but he twisted the thug's hand and kicked him back before knocking him out.</p><p>Matt went out and slowly snuck up, hitting one of the thugs with the backdoor before hitting another one in his face and throwing him against the door, punching him in the face and chest, knocking out before shoving back the other thug. Matt staggered as the thug hit him with his fists and dodged as the thug kicked the light of the van before Matt slammed him to the ground as he panted out, seeing he was back in shape.</p><p>"Excellent, Matthew. Excellent." Elektra said, impressed.</p><hr/><p>"I don't even know if I can win this time. I don't know if I'm strong enough this time." Matt said, now doubting himself.</p><p>"Do you even remember what Oliver told you?" Elektra asked. "You can't blame yourself for people you care about, suffering. Distancing yourself from them is not going to help, since you <em>are</em> the only one, who can protect Foggy, Natasha, Oliver, everyone you still have. You're all in this together. Even if you fail, you cannot give up. Remember the promise you made to Oliver?"</p><p>Matt took a breath. "I'll never give up. No matter what." But how did she know that? And then it hit him. "None of this is real, is it?" He turned to Elektra. "You're dead. And I'm dreaming."</p><p>Elektra laughed as her voice echoed. "Of course you're dreaming but who's to say that it's not real?"</p><hr/><p>Suddenly, Matt groaned as he woke up in what seemed to be a small apartment as someone held him down.</p><p>"Easy, Matt. Easy."</p><p>"Claire…" Matt whispered, recognizing the voice.</p><p>"You're lucky we found you." Sin said. "Some people saw Daredevil fall from a window, so I came looking for you."</p><p>"And when she told us what happened, we called Claire." Oliver explained as Matt felt bandages on his body.</p><p>"Are you gonna be OK?" Natasha asked as Matt groaned, getting up.</p><p>"I've been worse."</p><p>"You're not going anywhere. You've got at least three broken ribs and—"</p><p>"That won't stop me. I'll be fine." Matt assured before he stumbled, while getting up as he leaned onto Natasha. "Even when you get knocked down, you can still win." He cited his father's words.</p><p>"When we find Prometheus and Ikari, we'll make them pay." Oliver promised as Misty got a text and groaned.</p><p>"Oh, shit." Misty swore.</p><p>"What?" Colleen asked.</p><p>"We have a problem. Someone broke into Iron Heights and broke a couple of your old acquaintances out." Misty said. "Witnesses saw a man in a black hood with a mask before they killed a bunch of guards on their way out."</p><p>"Who escaped?" Sara asked.</p><hr/><p>Simon Lacroix, also known as Komodo, met with Prometheus in a ruined apartment. "So, you wanted me here, here I am."</p><p>"Why did you call us here?" Jade Nguyen asked as she entered.</p><p>"I'm here to offer you a chance at revenge." Prometheus offered. "Revenge on the Green Arrow, Daredevil and their merry men. And we have something they don't."</p><p>"What?" Lacroix asked.</p><p>"A metahuman." Lonnie Machin said as a woman with golden brown hair in red and black suit entered.</p><p>"They'll never see us coming. They'll pay. They'll all pay." Dinah Drake said.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Russia</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Anatoly was in his office in one of Bratva hideouts before one of his men entered and whispered something into his ear and Anatoly swore something in Russian before picking his phone and dialing a number. "Oliver. I need your help. I need you to return to Russia."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not proud of this chapter but this was mainly trying to mimic Oliver's self-doubt after being beaten by Malcolm in Arrow 1x10.</p><p>I didn't want to do a copy &amp; paste of Stand and Ward and Queen's story "A love of two earths" but in case you are confused, what happened with Dinah Drake here is exactly as in Stand's story so by now, Chase had already recruited and corrupted her and turned her into his ally and as you can see, he has also recruited Jade, Lacroix and Machin into Team Prometheus.</p><p>The next chapter is going to be something more of an original storyline.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Black Widow unveiled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oliver, Sara and Matt help Natasha face her past.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is inspired by Black Widow comic books. Hope you guys will enjoy.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why did you call us here, Anatoly?" Oliver said as he, Sara, Matt and Natasha met with Anatoly in one of the Bratva hideouts in Russia.</p><p>"Someone has been targeting our men." Anatoly said. "In the past two weeks five of our lieutenants went missing. Recently we found where their bodies had been dumped."</p><p>"Why?" Sara asked before one of Anatoly's men handed him a file and he showed it to them to reveal a photo of a blonde woman and Natasha glared, while Matt noticed how agitated she was.</p><p>"Natasha, are you alright?" Matt asked as Oliver took a closer look and his eyes widened slightly, recognizing her.</p><p>"Wait a minute… that's the woman we saw in the dreamworld." Oliver said.</p><p>"Who is she?" Sara asked.</p><p>"That's my sister. Yelena." Natasha said. She took a breath as she summed up what had happened. "We grew up together. Trained together. But unlike me, she didn't really have… any moral compass. Values. She's always worked for herself. Didn't care who gets hurt, as long as she gets her way."</p><p>"Why is she doing this?" Matt asked.</p><p>"As I've said, unlike me, she has no moral restraint." Natasha said and they nodded. The Punisher did but the Vigilante didn't.</p><p>"What does she want?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"I've noticed a pattern in her kills." Anatoly said as he showed them some files of the dead members. They were all elderly people and Natasha recognized some of them.</p><p>"They're ex-KGB." Natasha said.</p><p>"Da." Anatoly nodded. "One of our men managed to get away and tell us she's looking for the old Red Room facility."</p><p>Natasha's blood ran cold as Matt noticed her heartbeat going faster, and they all noticed how on edge she was. It certainly said something, if Natasha was unnerved.</p><p>"Do you know who else might be on her list?" Sara asked and Matt then noticed Anatoly's heartbeat go faster.</p><p>"She's after you now, is she?" Matt realized and everyone stared at Anatoly in shock.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Anatoly looked down, ashamed. "Because I'm the one who took her, when she was a child and brought her into the Red Room to become one of the Black Widows."</p><p>"You did what?" Oliver and Sara demanded, not believing Anatoly would do something so immoral as taking a child.</p><p>"You must understand. We had lost Cold War. And we wanted to restore the Soviet Union. My superiors were going to do whatever it takes, by any means necessary." Anatoly had the decency to look ashamed, making them feel some sympathy for him. Natasha especially did understand.</p><p>"She wants to burn her past to the ground. I can understand that." Natasha said.</p><p>"She's too dangerous for us to take her on. I know I ask a lot but I hope—"</p><p>"We'll get her, Anatoly." Oliver promised.</p><p>"How are we gonna get her?" Sara wondered.</p><p>"She's not going to try get to you by taking Bratva head-on." Matt pointed out.</p><p>"But maybe we can lure her out." Natasha suggested as Oliver and Sara shot her incredulous looks.</p><p>"You want to use Anatoly as a bait?" Oliver demanded.</p><p>"Do you have a better idea?" Natasha pointed out. Before Oliver and Sara could protest, Anatoly intervened.</p><p>"I assumed you might suggest that. And I considered it myself." Anatoly got up. "I think I know the perfect place."</p><p>Natasha smirked, knowing where were they going to go.</p><hr/><p>They drove deep into the mountains as Natasha stared. "It seems that my past is coming back to haunt me."</p><p>"Yeah, it sure seems that this keeps happening to us." Sara noted. "Why is that?"</p><p>"I don't know why." Oliver admitted.</p><p>Matt also considered. The ghosts of their pasts seemed to keep coming back to haunt them but why? How could they make sure they could bury those ghosts forever? "It doesn't matter right now. What matters is that we need to find a way to move on and bury them forever."</p><hr/><p>Soon enough they entered some underground caverns as Matt heard echoes and smelled the rotten flesh and blood. "Where are we?"</p><p>"This is a grave. Grave for those who didn't survive the initiation." Anatoly said grimly as he pulled out a key as they neared some rusted door and opened the door to reveal rotten corpses lying around. Men, women, children and up above was the flag of the Soviet Union.</p><p>"One of the Red Rooms. One of the places they'd create Black Widows." Natasha said as they could tell she was being haunted by her past.</p><p>"I'm sorry. It has to be hard for you to come back here." Sara placed an assuring hand on Natasha's shoulder. Going back here would be the same as if Sara was coming back to Nanda Parbat, which had been abandoned after the League of Assassins was disbanded.</p><p>"I'm fine." Natasha said, quickly getting ahold of herself.</p><p>Matt suddenly sniffed something. "Thermite. There's thermite here."</p><p>"Like a bomb?" Oliver asked and Matt nodded. "Who would—"</p><p>Suddenly, a female voice echoed throughout the halls as they heard a female voice speak in Russian. "<em>I should have figured you would come back here, sister.</em>"</p><p>"<em>What do you want, Yelena?</em>" Natasha demanded in Russian.</p><p>"<em>You wanted her here, here she is.</em>" Oliver said.</p><p>"<em>You've turned your back on what we stood for. That I can understand. But you? A hero? Friends? You actually make me feel bad for you.</em>" Yelena gloated.</p><p>And a moment later, a man with white hood, blue armor and a skull mask jumped down, with a bow and quiver and a sword and shield strapped to his back as they all glared.</p><p>"You again?" Oliver glared.</p><p>"Me again." Taskmaster smirked.</p><p>Sara and Matt picked batons from a weapon stand as Oliver pulled out his bow, as they engaged Taskmaster.</p><hr/><p>"Run!" Natasha grabbed Anatoly by his arm and they ran off. They kept running down the tunnels until they went out before Anatoly fell down, grazed in the leg as Yelena showed up.</p><p>"<em>Where do you think you're going, sister?</em>" Yelena said in Russian.</p><p>"<em>Yelena, don't do this.</em>" Natasha pleaded.</p><p>Yelena gave her an incredulous look. "<em>He destroyed my life! Your life and you defend him?!</em>"</p><p>"<em>People change. You can too.</em>" Natasha pleaded.</p><p>"<em>Too late for that.</em>" Yelena glared as she aimed at Natasha but she disarmed Yelena of her gun as they exchanged blows.</p><hr/><p>Taskmaster flipped and kicked away an arrow Oliver fired at him, while he picked a shield and threw it as it ricocheted off a wall and knocked Sara and Matt down.</p><p>"Using Cap's moves against us?" Sara snapped as she got up with Matt.</p><p>"Try something original." Matt taunted.</p><p>"Well, why try something new, when you know the moves of the best?" Taskmaster challenged. He blocked the arrows with his bracers as Sara and Matt attacked Taskmaster, who dodged their attacks before he kicked Sara in the leg, forcing her on her knees and then he spun around, knocking Matt and Sara down.</p><hr/><p>Natasha dodged as Yelena scratched her in the abdomen with her knife. "<em>We're not in Red Room anymore, sister.</em>"</p><p>"<em>I did kick your ass, remember?</em>" Natasha reminded.</p><p>"<em>I've learned some new tricks.</em>" Yelena sprayed Natasha in the face with some smoke, blinding her before Natasha received a barrage of punches and was knocked down, as she groaned in pain. Natasha rolled away as Yelena tried to finish her off before Natasha wrapped her legs around her, trying to knock her down but Yelena used her arms to free herself. "<em>Familiar. Don't you have something new?</em>"</p><p>"<em>How about this?</em>" Natasha decided to fight dirty, kneeing Yelena in the abdomen and headbutting her before Yelena staggered back.</p><hr/><p>Oliver fired an explosive arrow that Taskmaster caught and threw it away as it exploded. "I'm not falling for that."</p><p>"I was just a distraction." Oliver smirked. Next thing Taskmaster knew, he was knocked down as a detonator fell off his belt and a countdown appeared, with few seconds left as everyone widened their eyes.</p><p>"Move!" Sara ordered as they ran down the tunnels, while Taskmaster ran off in another direction, picking a snowmobile, driving off. Then they felt tremors as everything collapsed before they got out, while the cavern entrance caved in.</p><p>"Phew. That was close." Anatoly sighed in relief.</p><hr/><p>Natasha grabbed Yelena's arm before she could stab her. "It doesn't have to be this way, Yelena."</p><p>"Too little, too late." Yelena sneered before there was an avalanche that sent them both rolling down the hill.</p><p>As Natasha recovered and dug herself out from the snow, she looked around. "Yelena? Yelena!"</p><p>Her voice echoed as Natasha looked saddened that she had lost the one person that was as close to a sister she had.</p><hr/><p>"Thank you. You saved my life." Anatoly said as they toasted in one of Bratva bars.</p><p>"Anytime, Anatoly." Oliver assured as they saw how saddened Natasha was.</p><p>"That wasn't your fault, Nat." Matt assured, holding her hand.</p><p>"I know it wasn't. I just… I know there's no point in dwelling on it but I wish there had been another way." Natasha said.</p><p>It took a bit of an effort but they managed to cheer Natasha up by playing games with the rest of the Bratva and toasting before Oliver, Sara, Matt and Natasha hugged Anatoly as he kissed them on their cheeks.</p><p>"You are my family. Never forget that. I owe you a lot." Anatoly said.</p><p>"See you around, Anatoly." Sara said.</p><p>"Dasvidanya." Anatoly said as Oliver, Sara, Matt and Natasha left.</p><hr/><p>Oliver and Sara were sleeping in their room in the plane as Natasha stared outside the window as Matt assured her. "Nat, if there's anything I can—"</p><p>"You don't need to help me, Matt. I'm fine, really." Natasha assured. "I'm not gonna blame myself for my sister's actions. I tried to reach her. She made her choice. But I appreciate that you're here for me." She smiled at him.</p><p>"We're in this together, right?" Matt smiled.</p><p>"Never give up. No matter what." Natasha said as deeper feelings came to the surface and they laid down on the chair, kissing passionately, while she took off Matt's shirt and he stripped Natasha of her top and unclipped her bra, tossing their clothes on the floor.</p><hr/><p>Yelena got up, breathing out heavily. She remembered everything hurting like hell after being buried in the snow but as she looked at her arms, no bruises or burns from the cold, nothing.</p><p>"I see that you are awake." A female accented voice said as a brown-haired woman in black suit entered.</p><p>"Who… who are you?" Yelena demanded.</p><p>"If not for me, you'd be dead. I and my associates have an offer for you. Join us and you can have your revenge on Natasha Romanoff and her friends. What say you?" The woman asked and Yelena smirked, intrigued.</p><p>"I'm listening."</p><hr/><p>Anatoly and his men celebrated in their club before suddenly, there was deathly silence. No one could let out a sound, even if they shouted at the top of their lungs, much to Anatoly's confusion. Suddenly, he saw his brothers shot with some red darts as they spasmed violently and fell down and Anatoly panicked, taking cover as he saw a bearded man in leather jacket with a shield with razor edges strapped to his back and the second one was a Caucasian brunette in red leather suit and red tinted glasses and some wrist guns and a dark-haired woman with Afro haircut and silver outfit enter.</p><p>As much as Bratva attempted to fight back, they couldn't. They stood no chance against them as Anatoly stared in horror seeing his brothers being brutally slaughtered. When Anatoly was left the last man standing, suddenly, all sounds were heard again as he crawled back in fear. "I thought you were a myth…" He stared at them in disbelief.</p><p>"You thought wrong." The dark-skinned woman said.</p><p>"It's time for you to reunite with your American friends, Mr. Knyazev." The bearded man said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In comic books, Yelena Belova is a spy and assassin, who was trained in Red Room, just like Natasha and they were allies/rivals in comic books, depending on the circumstances. I'm quite ticked off the Black Widow film was pushed back because of coronavirus. Hope not too much, though, unlike Furious 9 that got delayed a year back.</p><p>And I think it's obvious who saved Yelena.</p><p>Hope you've enjoyed this chapter.</p><p>I think you can guess who it was at the end. Well, things are about to get messy.</p><p>And no, I'm not doing 5x13, since to be blunt, I hated the plot regarding gun control. While I think that it is an interesting topic, I didn't like how it was handled in the episode, basically the main point of it was that being in possession of a gun is wrong and people who have guns, need to be put in check. Honestly, I didn't have much problem with political agenda in the shows at first but the way they keep forcing feminism in Supergirl and Batwoman, plus occasionally gun control, is annoying, and it got worse in the first half of Season 4 of Supergirl with racial differences but then it got toned down. While still political, it hasn't been too pushy but more subtle and toned down in Season 5 of Supergirl.</p><p>So, the next chapter is going to cover 5x14.</p><p>Stay safe from coronavirus, guys.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Femme fatales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Old enemies escape from custody, and Team Arrow needs to take them down, while being hunted by the police.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Opal City</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"So this is where she lives?" Sara asked.</p><p>"Well, Laurel and I have done some digging regarding Claybourne's divorce. This is the house he had bought for his mistress." Matt said.</p><p>"Think she'll play ball?" Diggle asked.</p><p>"That depends." Oliver said.</p><p>"On what?" Diggle asked.</p><p>"Whether she actually knows that her son is Prometheus." Sara said as Oliver went out and approached the door, ringing the doorbell before an elderly woman opened and smiled.</p><p>"Amanda Westfield?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"Yes." Amanda said apprehensively.</p><p>"Hi. Uh, my name is Oliver—"</p><p>"I know who you are." She cut him off.</p><p>"May I come in?" Oliver asked as she let him in, while he looked around. "Very lovely home." He took a breath. "For the past several months, uh... there has been a serial murderer that has been terrorizing Star City. There is reason to believe that this individual is your son."</p><p>"I haven't seen my son since Justin Claybourne's funeral." Amanda said, sitting down on a chair in the living room.</p><p>"But you know he's become something else, someone else." Oliver said. "It's why you live here far away from Star City."</p><p>"I moved away because there was nothing left for me there." Amanda said.</p><p>"Miss Westfield, your son is an incredibly capable and incredibly dangerous individual." Oliver pleaded. "He has erased virtually all traces of his identity from the Internet, and I am… well, I am here simply to ask you for his name."</p><p>"And what happens when you find him?" Amanda asked.</p><p>"He needs help. He-I want him to get that help." Oliver pleaded.</p><p>Amanda's tone was angry. "What you want... is to cage him up like an animal, like the animal who killed his father. He put an arrow in his chest. What kind of monster does that?" She shot up, glaring. "Whatever my son is doing, he is doing it because he is hurt and he is scared, and I will not help you destroy his life."</p><p>"Innocent people are dying, and you might be our only chance to save them." Oliver insisted.</p><p>"Get out of my house." Amanda ordered.</p><p>"I'm easily reachable if you change your mind." Oliver said as he turned to the door.</p><p>"I won't." Amanda said behind his back.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Elsewhere</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>A prison transport was driving a group of inmates that included Liza Warner and Carrie Cutter. Cutter got up, luring one of the guards before Warner got him in chokehold and snapped his neck. She then grabbed his gun and shot the driver as the bus stopped, while Warner and Cutter hijacked the bus and drove to Star City, where an Asian woman in green kimono and a red-haired Caucasian woman in black was waiting for them.</p><p>"Jade. Walker." Warner nodded.</p><p>"Good to see you." Jade smirked.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, the Lair</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Did Felicity's sniffer get anything useful?" Colleen asked as Sara was going over the files they had downloaded from Amanda's house.</p><p>"Maybe too much." Sara said, going over the files. "That's a lot of data to go through."</p><p>"That's gonna have to wait." Misty said as she entered and plugged in a flash drive, showing on screen a photo of some familiar women.</p><p>"Whoa, those are some familiar faces." Diggle said.</p><p>"What happened?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"Breakout. Witnesses saw Liza Warner and Carrie Cutter among the escapees, aided by Jade Nguyen and Mary Walker." Misty said.</p><p>"They're back." Sara groaned.</p><p>"Why does she look familiar?" Rene examined Cutter's photo.</p><p>"Maybe she arrested you once. She used to be a cop." Diggle explained.</p><p>"Liza Warner was one too. Quentin and I talked her down to turn over a new leaf." Misty said.</p><p>"Looks like they convinced her to turn it back over." Colleen noted.</p><p>"The prisoners say that they took the corrections department bus, and are on their way to Starling. Why, I don't know." Misty said.</p><p>"Let's get to work on finding them. We have to go." Oliver ordered.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>City Hall</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Is everything going alright, Oliver?" Moira asked as she was with Oliver having lunch.</p><p>"Honestly, we have a lot on our plate, Mom." Oliver admitted.</p><p>"Liza Warner, Quentin told me." Moira nodded. "I'm sure you'll find them."</p><p>Suddenly, Oliver's phone went off as he looked at the message. "Speak of the devil. Quentin has their location."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Star City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Green Arrow, the Canary, Daredevil and Quentin and Misty were scouring around the Triad hideout.</p><p>"Looks like Jade wanted something from the Triad." Misty said.</p><p>"This place is a massacre." Quentin noted.</p><p>"There's a security camera there." Sara pointed up at the camera at the corner.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, the Lair</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Quentin later sent over to Team Arrow the footage as Misty glared. "I never liked Warner."</p><p>Jade had one of the Triad's men in chokehold, speaking in Chinese before she slit his throat, while Cutter shot the camera off.</p><p>"So, she said, 'Where is the depository?'" Oliver translated.</p><p>"I'm guessing he didn't tell her." Matt said.</p><p>"What depository was she talking about?" Quentin demanded.</p><p>"Well, I mean, the word could also mean 'storage'." Oliver said.</p><p>"So the three of them are looking for something the Triad is storing?" Diggle wondered.</p><p>"Well, who knows what it could be. Triad's got stashes all over the town." Misty said.</p><p>"Like looking for a needle in a haystack." Natasha muttered.</p><p>"They've killed a lot of people to find whatever were they looking for." Matt said. "We need to find them before more people die."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, Star City</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Wild Dog, Ragman and Danny were on a stakeout as an Asian man went out from a garage, about to enter his car before he noticed the vigilantes. As he was about to reach for his gun, Wild Dog disarmed him before Danny pinned him to the car.</p><p>"James Wong." Danny said.</p><p>"We want to have a little chat about your dead Triad friends." Wild Dog said.</p><p>"I didn't have anything to do with that." Wong denied.</p><p>"We know you didn't. But those who were behind it, they are looking for something called 'depository'. What is it?" Danny demanded.</p><p>"Tobias Church…"</p><p>"…is dead." Wild Dog interrupted Wong.</p><p>"Yeah, and he never got to spend the $100 million he got for the Amertek deal." Wong said. "That's the depository."</p><p>"His cash stash." Wild Dog realized.</p><p>"Do you know where it is?" Ragman asked.</p><p>"I don't know!" Wong denied.</p><p>"Do we believe him?" Wild Dog asked as Danny and Ragman considered.</p><p>"If you lied, I'm gonna crush your head." Danny said in an attempt to intimidate Wong, as his Iron Fist glowed.</p><hr/><p>Elsewhere, Quentin, Misty, Green Arrow, the Canary and Daredevil were entering what seemed to be a money laundry of Los Halcones.</p><p>"Are you sure it's here?" Misty asked.</p><p>Suddenly, they heard gunshots. "Does that answer your question?" Quentin drawled.</p><hr/><p>Cutter shot down one of the gangsters, while Jade cut down another thug with her sais and Warner and Mary shot down another thug before Green Arrow and Daredevil and Canary showed up.</p><p>"You have failed this city!" Green Arrow snarled.</p><p>"You are under arrest!" Misty shouted as she entered with Quentin, aiming guns.</p><p>"Get on the floor with your hands behind your head." Quentin ordered. "On the ground!"</p><p>"I'm good. Besides, I owe this son of a bitch some payback." Warner aimed a gun but Green Arrow shot her in the shoulder before she ran up, while Green Arrow, Daredevil and the Canary jumped down, engaging Mary and Jade.</p><p>Mary pulled out a pair of machetes as Sara and Matt blocked with their batons and kicked her back. Oliver engaged Jade, blocking her sais with his bow before he hit her in the leg and knocked her down on the ground.</p><hr/><p>Misty and Quentin ran after Warner, aiming their guns at her.</p><p>"Freeze!" Quentin shouted.</p><p>"On the ground, Liza! Now!" Misty ordered.</p><p>"I listened to you once. I'm not gonna make the same mistake twice." Warner sneered.</p><p>"Since when has doing the right thing been a mistake, Liza?" Quentin demanded.</p><p>"Since you turned out to be a liar!" Warner glared at them. "You're supposed to be on the side of the law. How many times have the vigilantes broken them, yet you keep helping them? They're no heroes. We are supposed to be those this city looks up to! And you've turned us all into a joke! You've betrayed what we stand for. So don't lecture me!"</p><p>Warner pulled out an Uzi and fired as Misty and Quentin took cover, while Warner ran off.</p><hr/><p>"You don't have to do this, Mary." The Canary tried to reason with Mary, as her batons crossed with Mary's machetes.</p><p>"But I want to." Mary growled as the Canary jumped back, while Mary cut her in the abdomen.</p><p>Green Arrow and Daredevil knocked down Jade and Cutter before SWAT team descended down, aiming at the vigilantes.</p><p>"What are you doing? You're letting them get away!" Green Arrow demanded.</p><p>"They're not our target. You're under arrest for the murder of Detective William Malone." One of the ACUs announced, much to their shock.</p><p>"Listen to us. You're making a mistake." Daredevil pleaded.</p><p>"Drop your weapons or we will light your asses up." One of the officers said.</p><p>"Fine." Green Arrow put his bow down and suddenly, there was an explosion of smoke and when it dissipated, the vigilantes had disappeared.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, the Lair</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"They were after you? Why?" Colleen asked.</p><p>"They think that I killed Malone." Oliver said.</p><p>"Why?" Danny asked.</p><p>"Because Prometheus had collected the arrows Oliver uses. Must be the same arrows he set up on the turrets to kill Billy and now the ACU believes that the Green Arrow killed one of theirs. Assistant District Attorney Chase decided to cover it all up." Misty said.</p><p>"We're gonna have to handle this, but right now, every second that we're down here, that crew is getting closer to Church's money." Oliver said.</p><p>"We can't let that happen. Who knows what are they gonna do with it." Natasha said.</p><p>"I'll call Quentin, see if he can get the ACU to stand down." Misty said.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, SCPD</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Lieutenant Pike entered Quentin's office, with Laurel and Misty at his side.</p><p>"Quentin. Laurel. Or should I say 'District Attorney'?" Pike nodded.</p><p>"Lieutenant." Laurel nodded back.</p><p>"Can I help you?" Pike asked.</p><p>"Look, Frank, we've got reports of the ACU attempting to apprehend the Green Arrow. Mayor Queen and I put you in charge of the ACU. Mind telling me why are you after him?" Quentin asked.</p><p>"He's a person of interest in the murder of Detective Malone." Pike said.</p><p>"And based on what evidence?" Laurel asked.</p><p>Pike showed them an envelope. "This was delivered to me yesterday. Open it. You'll see what I saw. The M.E. report for Billy Malone's autopsy. Cause of death was an arrow consistent with the ones the Green Arrow uses."</p><p>"This wasn't in the original examiner's report?" Laurel asked. She should know since she had it covered up with Moira.</p><p>"That one said the cause of death was undetermined." Pike said. "I think we're looking at a cover-up."</p><p>"Look, that doesn't mean Green Arrow shot Malone. A lot of people are playing archers these days." Misty said.</p><p>"Like I said, the edgework on the wounds was consistent with his arrows." Pike said.</p><p>"Lieutenant Pike, I have it on good authority that the Green Arrow was not responsible." Laurel said.</p><p>"On whose authority?" Pike questioned.</p><p>"I'm not at liberty to say at the moment." Laurel said.</p><p>"Well, then I'm not at liberty to drop this. Unless your father orders me to." Pike turned to Quentin, who was silent. "Look. We're dealing with a cop killer here." He sighed. "If that's all, I've got a lot of work." He left Quentin's office as Laurel whirled on Quentin.</p><p>"Dad—"</p><p>"I know what you're gonna say, honey but if I tell Pike to back off, he'll know something's up." Quentin interrupted Laurel.</p><p>"That report can't be legitimate, can it?" Laurel asked.</p><p>"I think it is." Misty said as she looked at the report. "That stamp on the envelope was from Opal City. From what Oliver said, Prometheus's mother is from there. He came to see her few days ago. Prometheus is letting us know he knows about that." She said grimly as she picked the envelope.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Star City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Jade, Mary, Cupid and Warner were nearing one of the Bertinelli hideouts as they killed most of the thugs, leaving alive only one of them named 'Enzo', who they demanded to bring them to the depository.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The Loft</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Oliver got a text from Quentin about Jade and her crew hitting the Bertinellis while he came with Misty to talk with Pike about needing the vigilantes' help as Sara looked him over. "What are we gonna do?"</p><p>"We fight back." Oliver said.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Oak Hill Memorial</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Green Arrow, the Canary, Daredevil, Spartan, Black Widow, Frank, Danny, Colleen, Rene and Rory were on a stakeout with Misty as Warner, Cupid, Jade and Mary went out from a tomb with the bags of cash but then Colleen jumped down, slamming her Iron Fist to the ground as the shockwave sent Warner, Cupid, Jade and Mary to the ground. They got up, facing off the rest of the vigilantes, alongside Misty and Quentin, who surrounded them.</p><p>"You did all this for money? So what, you could go to the Caymans?" Quentin demanded.</p><p>"You think this is about taking a vacation? We're taking over. We're taking back this city." Warner sneered.</p><p>"Yeah? You and what army?" Spartan taunted.</p><p>"This one!" Warner said as SUVs drove in with several armed thugs going out. "It's amazing the loyalty money can buy. Take them down!"</p><p>The thugs opened fire as Spartan, Natasha, Frank, Quentin, Misty and Wild Dog took cover, firing back, while Green Arrow fired an explosive arrow, sending some of them flying back. Wild Dog got hit in the leg by Cupid from behind before Colleen kicked her away before both women exchanged blows. Warner continued firing but Danny slammed his Iron Fist to the ground as the following shockwave sent her flying away.</p><p>Daredevil engaged Jade, who crossed her sais with his billy clubs, while Green Arrow and the Canary engaged Mary. Jade knocked Daredevil down but he kicked her back before hitting her in the face with his billy club.</p><p>Mary ducked as Green Arrow and the Canary attacked in sync, pulling out her machetes and blocking their attacks. As she attempted to cut them, Green Arrow and the Canary jumped back before Green Arrow fired an arrow but she blocked it before the Canary hit her in the legs, forcing her on her knees.</p><p>Spartan, Natasha, Wild Dog and Frank took cover behind gravestones with Misty and Quentin before Frank fired from a grenade launcher as the car behind them exploded, while Ragman wrapped his rags around the thugs, knocking them out.</p><p>Matt ducked, when Jade attempted to aim at his head before striking her in the chest and then he kicked her in the face, knocking her down. Jade got up and attacked furiously, not giving Matt an opening to fight back until Pike shot her from behind.</p><p>"Move on the targets!" Pike ordered, apprehending Jade, Mary, Cupid and Warner. Spartan, Wild Dog, Natasha, Quentin, Misty and Frank continued shooting until the police arrived, apprehending the thugs as the vigilantes retreated.</p><p>"It's over." Green Arrow told Mary.</p><p>"No. It's not over yet." Mary sneered at him. "We're just getting started."</p><hr/><p>Later, Jade, Mary, Cupid and Warner were in a police transport, on their way back to Iron Heights before they heard what sounded like piercing of a tire as the vehicle skidded to the railing. Before the driver and the guard could react, they were hit in the throats by knives and shurikens.</p><p>"What is that?" Cupid demanded, terrified.</p><p>"Relax." Mary said as she and Jade smirked. A moment later, Dinah entered with Machin, Ward, Bullseye, Lady Deathstrike and Ikari.</p><p>"You're late." Jade said.</p><p>"Star City isn't as close as one might think." Dinah smirked.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, the morning, the Loft</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Oliver and Sara were asleep on the couch before Oliver's phone went off as he picked it up and answered the call. "Hello?"</p><p>"<em>Ollie, turn on the news, now.</em>" Laurel said.</p><p>"What's going on?" Sara came to, looking for her clothes before Oliver picked a remote and turned on the TV.</p><p>"<em>According to our sources, the mayor's office ordered the falsification of autopsy reports to protect the identity of Detective Malone's killer.</em>" The news anchor announced on TV. "<em>If any of these allegations prove true, it would constitute a gross overstep of the mayor's authority, one that is likely to trigger impeachment proceedings led by the mayor's political—</em>"</p><p>"That's not good." Sara said.</p><p>"No. This might be the end of Mom's administration." Oliver said grimly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, the beginning with Prometheus's mother just proves how stupid the writers are. They are painting Oliver as a monster for killing Claybourne, when Oliver had given him a warning and Claybourne had poisoned innocent people? Wow.</p><p>Plus, I didn't like Chase as Prometheus. As a villain, he was good but the connection to the show and Oliver was weak, since he's a son of a nobody we hadn't heard of until Season 5 and that nobody had his death coming, yet Oliver is painted as a monster for murdering him? What would've made sense if Chase was a son of a villain that we had met that Oliver killed, like in Phillipe363's story "Aid from the Girl of Steel" where Chase was Leo Mueller's son and Oliver killed him after giving him a warning when he was selling military-grade weapons to the gangs in Starling City.</p><p>Plus in 5x15, when it became clear that Chase was Prometheus, the whole Team Arrow was practically braindead around him, unable to figure out who he is right until Oliver had to ask Talia.</p><p>Not sure if I did good with the final fight scene.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Scapegoat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moira has to deal with the impeachment, while Prometheus ups his game.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How did it get leaked?" Foggy wondered as he, Oliver, Sara, Misty, Quentin, Tommy, Matt and Moira met in the mayor's office.</p><p>"It's Prometheus. He sent the ACU after me as the Green Arrow, and now he's trying to get to me through you." Oliver said.</p><p>"Nobody's saying the guy isn't smart." Quentin said.</p><p>"We just need to be smarter." Tommy said. "What are we gonna do?"</p><p>"We don't have a plan yet." Sara said.</p><p>"What if we tell the truth?" Oliver suggested as everyone stared at him. "A version of the truth."</p><p>Moira raised her brows, realizing where was he going with it. "Considering Green Arrow's past actions, I gave him the benefit of the doubt."</p><p>"Pike bought it. That could work." Misty nodded.</p><p>A moment later, Adrian entered as Moira smiled at her, with Laurel and Foggy right behind her. "Can I help you, Laurel?"</p><p>"Miss Mayor." Adrian handed Moira the envelope on his hand. "My letter of resignation in which I take sole responsibility for the cover-up."</p><p>"We've tried to talk him out of it." Laurel said.</p><p>"No." Moira shook her head.</p><p>"The cover-up was my idea." Adrian insisted.</p><p>"But I approved it as the mayor." Moira said.</p><p>"And if this impeachment proceeding goes the way that I think it will, not for long." Adrian said.</p><hr/><p>"How's it going?" Oliver asked as he and Laurel talked outside, while she sighed.</p><p>"Mr. Chase has tried to offer himself up as a sacrificial lamb, despite that we've tried to talk him out of it." Laurel said. "But we declined. I'm going to represent your mother at the impeachment."</p><hr/><p>Later, they sat in the courtroom as Moira and Laurel sat at the desk, facing the city council.</p><p>"We recently learned that Detective William Malone was murdered by the vigilante known as the Green Arrow." Kullens said. "It appears that the mayor knew some time ago and actively worked to hide the fact, even from the SCPD. Today the council considers two grave questions. Did Moira Queen's actions violate the oath she took faithfully to serve Star City, and should she therefore be removed as mayor?"</p><p>The medical examiner, who had performed the autopsy on Malone, stepped up.</p><p>"My autopsy showed that mortal injury on the deceased was consistent with the edging of the arrowheads used by the Green Arrow."</p><p>"I have here your original cause-of-death report, in which you conclude that the Green Arrow killed Malone, but this report, it was never included in the case file. Why is that?" Kullens asked.</p><p>"The D.A. came to me, and—"</p><p>"You're referring to Laurel Lance?" Pollard asked.</p><p>"That's correct." The medical examiner nodded. "She instructed me to revise the report to indicate that the Throwing Star Killer was responsible."</p><p>Kullens showed her the report. "This report, and you went ahead and signed it, even though you knew it was fake and then passed it along to the police. Is that the case?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Why? Did Miss Lance threaten you?"</p><p>"She didn't have to. She said the request came from the mayor herself."</p><hr/><p>"We had it on good authority and from the mayor herself that the Throwing Star Killer, a man we'd been calling 'Prometheus', was responsible for the murder of Detective William Malone." Quentin said.</p><p>"Did she say why this Prometheus would want to orchestrate Detective Malone's murder?" Pollard questioned.</p><p>"We… She…" Quentin took a breath. "… has a good reason to believe that Prometheus has some sort of an ongoing vendetta against the Green Arrow."</p><p>"Standing here today, do you believe what Miss Queen has told you?" Pollard asked.</p><p>"Without an ounce of doubt." Quentin said firmly.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Star City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The limo with Oliver, Sara, Moira, Laurel, Matt and Foggy was driving off as Oliver turned to Moira. "What do you think?"</p><p>"Well, my only option is to offer a scapegoat. Me. Laurel. Detective Malone or, considering that it were your arrows…"</p><p>"… me." Oliver finished.</p><p>"I don't like this but I don't have much choice, Oliver." Moira sighed. "Unless, and I don't like it, we'll have to leverage someone on the council to side with me."</p><p>Oliver stared at her incredulously. "Blackmail? I thought you were done with it."</p><p>"No. Out of the question." Foggy said.</p><p>"Well, then what would you have me do?" Moira snapped.</p><p>Before the argument could continue, suddenly, the car flipped over as they crawled out, facing…</p><p>"Davos." Oliver glared.</p><p>"You accuse me of being a criminal but your mother is one. Covering up what one of your so-called heroes has done." Davos sneered.</p><p>"I'm not gonna let you kill her." Oliver said.</p><p>"Then you leave me no choice." Davos charged his Iron Fist before Matt went out, throwing one if his billy clubs at Davos's face, making him s tagger back, while Sara was helping Moira, Foggy and Laurel run.</p><p>Oliver and Matt engaged Davos, who blocked their attacks before Matt kicked him in the face, making him stagger. Oliver punched Davos, who was about to charge his Iron Fist before they heard sirens blare.</p><p>"This isn't over." Davos said as he ran off.</p><hr/><p>"Mom, are you OK?" Oliver asked as the medics checked her out.</p><p>"I'm OK." Moira assured.</p><p>"The driver's got a concussion but he didn't see either one of us attack Davos." Matt said.</p><p>"Wasn't that the whackjob that was killing gangs in Chinatown last year?" Adrian asked as he appeared.</p><p>"Yeah." Oliver nodded.</p><p>"What did he want?" Adrian wondered.</p><p>"He's a self-righteous prick. He thinks that the mayor is corrupt, so he's after her." Misty explained.</p><p>"Hope we're gonna catch him." Adrian said as he left, smirking.</p><p>"How did Davos get out?" Colleen whispered to Misty.</p><p>"Remember the breakout few weeks ago? Looks like Prometheus unintentionally cut Davos loose too." Misty said.</p><p>"We need to find him before he hurts someone else too." Oliver said.</p><hr/><p>On a nearby rooftop, Davos was meditating as behind him appeared Prometheus. Davos dodged as Prometheus threw a shuriken.</p><p>"<em>Oliver Queen and his loved ones are mine.</em>" Prometheus said.</p><p>"They're not." Davos glared as he charged his Iron Fist and rushed at Prometheus, who dodged and kicked him in the face as Davos staggered back. Davos attacked again but Prometheus kicked him in the leg and slammed him to the ground, pinning him down.</p><p>"<em>I will make you an offer now, Davos. Do you want revenge on Danny Rand and his friends? Show them that you're better than them? I can show you how to make them suffer, as much as you suffered by losing K'un-Lun and denying you your legacy. What do you say?</em>" Prometheus offered and Davos considered.</p><p>"What do you plan?" Davos asked as Prometheus got up, putting down his mask and hood, revealing the face of Adrian Chase.</p><p>"I know how your people work. You've come to the highest point in the city to meditate and think of your next step. I can offer you one." Adrian said. After listening to his offer, Davos left as Adrian pulled out his phone and dialed 9-1-1. "Yes. I'd like to report a sighting of Davos. This is Assistant District Attorney Chase."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, City Hall</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Any clues on Davos?" Moira asked.</p><p>"Few minutes ago, the police shot him down." Laurel said. "Adrian called me. And as for the impeachment, they don't believe that Malone was set up. I hate to say it but…"</p><p>"…we need to offer up a sacrificial lamb." Moira realized. "I need to throw someone under the bus. Either Detective Malone or Laurel."</p><p>"Can't you just tell them that Prometheus set the Green Arrow up?" Foggy argued.</p><p>"We have no proof of that. The bows he had prepared to kill Malone are gone." Moira pointed out.</p><p>"The council will not let you testify, so you need to address the public." Oliver said as they all turned to him.</p><p>"You want me to call a press conference?" Moira asked.</p><p>"Yeah." Oliver nodded. "We owe them the truth, let's give them the truth."</p><p>"Who are we going to throw under the bus?" Matt wondered.</p><p>"Me." Oliver said.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Moira went out to address the public as she approached the stand with mics prepared.</p><p>"Good evening, everyone." Moira said. "I would like to thank the city council for conducting these hearings with honesty and integrity. I only wish that I could have done the same with regards to the Green Arrow's involvement in the death of Detective William Malone. I swore to run the office with honesty and transparency and I swore never to resolve to dirty politics or underhanded tactics again. And in the spirit of that transparency, I realize that I owe everyone an explanation as to why I covered up the circumstances of his death.</p><p>I did it in a misguided attempt to protect everyone from the news that the Green Arrow, the hero, into which we had placed our trust and faith, had become a cop killer, and I didn't think we could afford to lose another hero."</p><p>Moira felt like swallowing a lemon as she let the words out. "But the truth is that the Green Arrow has gone rogue and it is our duty to bring him to justice and make him answer for his crimes. Green Arrow is no hero. He is what is keeping Star City from being the best that it can be. Thank you."</p><p>Moira left as the reporters kept asking questions.</p><hr/><p>"I'm sorry." Moira said as Oliver accompanied her into the office.</p><p>"You don't have to apologize." Oliver assured. "You did what had to be done."</p><p>Suddenly, Oliver's phone went off as he answered the call. "Misty?"</p><p>"<em>Oliver. We have a problem.</em>" Misty said and Oliver groaned.</p><p>"Another one?" Oliver demanded.</p><p>"<em>I'm at the crime scene. One of Bratva's car shops. They're dead. All of them.</em>" Misty said.</p><p>Oliver's blood ran cold. "Was it Prometheus?"</p><p>"<em>I don't know. But the wounds are from blade cuts or some red darts.</em>" Misty said and Oliver's eyes widened.</p><hr/><p>In a darkened room, Anatoly was restrained to a chair as Prometheus circled around him, taking off his mask to reveal Adrian's face. "You killed my brothers. All of them. What do you want?"</p><p>"<em>To give a message to Oliver.</em>" Prometheus said as he pulled out his sword and Anatoly paled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quite frankly, they all must have been complete morons in 5x15-16, if they were unable to figure out here that Chase is Prometheus before Talia revealed it to Oliver. Chase takes away the Vigilante tech from Dinah and not long after that, Prometheus attacks Vigilante and then Chase reports that he had spotted the Vigilante. Quiet convenient, don't you think? It makes the whole Team Arrow look like useless idiots, if they were unable to put it all together.</p><p>Plus, there was a really narrow list of suspects who must have been behind the leak and Oliver and Team Arrow must have been completely brain-dead not to put it together and not to see what was in front of them the whole time, considering how often did Oliver, Quentin, Thea and Rene interact with Chase.</p><p>So, I've done some changes, hope you liked them. Hope you liked Davos in place of Vigilante and hope my reasoning with him joining Team Prometheus makes sense. In comic books, Davos did join Hydra to get revenge on Danny and while I think that Davos means well deep down and can be reached, which probably could have been explored if the Netflix MCU shows had not been cancelled, it would make more sense here if Davos would do whatever he felt was necessary to get revenge on Danny. And now Chase has faked Davos's death and he has joined Team Prometheus to get revenge on Danny and his friends.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Mind games of Prometheus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The truth behind Prometheus comes out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>With Sara on Team Arrow it wouldn't take too long for Oliver to put together the things about Talia.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver, Sara and Matt walked up the mountain as Oliver had Lyla on the phone. "Are you sure this is the place?"</p><p>"It's the only monastery that our satellite found." Lyla said.</p><p>"It says 'demon'. What did you say her name was again?" Sara asked as she read the sign on the door.</p><p>"Talia." Oliver said and Sara's eyes widened. "What, you know her?"</p><p>"I think I know who it is." Sara said as they entered the monastery and saw some people dressed like ninjas sparring and exchanging blows before they noticed the visitors.</p><p>"Where is she?" Oliver demanded.</p><p>"Who are you?" One of the students asked.</p><p>"I'm a former student." Oliver said.</p><p>"Former. Which means you are not welcome here." The student said before they attacked.</p><p>Oliver knocked one of the students on the ground, while Matt grabbed another one by his leg and threw him down. Sara exchanged blows with another student before she threw him down and Oliver knocked two more on the ground before a female voice stopped the fight.</p><p>"Hold! Leave us."</p><p>The students left as a woman with an Eastern accent walked down from the upper level, lowering her hood and Sara could see the resemblance to Nyssa. "I would apologize for my students' enthusiasm, but you should not have come to this place."</p><p>"Because I killed your father?" Oliver demanded and Talia paused, taken aback.</p><p>"When Ollie told me who was his teacher, it didn't take too long to put it together." Sara said.</p><p>"Yet you still came." Talia said.</p><p>"Because one of your former students is trying to kill us." Matt said.</p><p>"Oh, he doesn't want to kill you." Talia smirked. "He means to destroy all of you utterly."</p><p>"So you knew about what was Prometheus planning." Sara realized.</p><p>"Of course she did." Oliver laughed humorlessly. "Let me guess, he sought you out after I killed Ra's and you were only too happy to help him?"</p><p>"You were always a quick study." Talia said.</p><p>"So you're not gonna tell us who Prometheus or Ikari are." Matt said angrily.</p><p>"Ikari…" Talia chuckled. "I truly have no idea who it is under that mask. Just that he was one of the Hand's best. And he wants to destroy you for taking them down, with Maki, Mr. Murdock. But as for Prometheus, of course I will tell you, Oliver. Because I want you to suffer. He calls himself… Adrian Chase."</p><p>"Adrian Chase?" Matt repeated as he paled. Suddenly, he realized why he felt that there had been something off about him.</p><p>Oliver stared. "Isn't he…"</p><p>"…an ADA of Star City."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, City Hall</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Matt entered as Foggy approached. "Matt, where have you been, I've been trying to call—"</p><p>"Where's Adrian Chase?" Matt asked.</p><p>"With Laurel and Mayor Queen in the conference room, why?" Foggy asked, not understanding. "What's going on?"</p><p>Matt entered the conference room as he heard Adrian, Laurel and Moira talking before they looked over at Matt.</p><p>"Matt. I didn't think you'd be making it into work today. I guess you know what I've been up to." Adrian said casually as Matt seethed.</p><p>"Yeah." Matt said, tense.</p><p>"I've been working on addressing our sentencing policy for drug offenses. Care to join?" Adrian offered.</p><p>"Actually, there's something I need to talk with you about in private, Mr. Chase." Matt said.</p><p>"Sorry, can it wait? We're on a clock here." Adrian said before smirking at Matt. "Besides, you look a little ragged. You tired or is it that you've actually been asleep this whole time?"</p><p>Matt seethed and it took all his willpower not to react by attacking Adrian. He left as Adrian smirked, while Moira, Laurel and Adrian continued the meeting, as if nothing had happened.</p><p>"What's going on, Matt?" Foggy asked as Matt took a deep breath, telling Foggy everything as his blood ran cold.</p><hr/><p>Later that night, Adrian walked to his car in the garage before the front window shattered as an arrow flew in. "Gonna try it this way now." He smirked and turned around to face the Green Arrow and the Canary and Daredevil. "I got to tell you, I don't know how those masks are gonna play here, especially since the city's not too fond of your alter-egos these days."</p><p>"We'll give them the Throwing Star Killer, see how they feel." Oliver sneered.</p><p>"Wait. That's your big plan, arresting me? Oh, man, that's a bit of a letdown, I have to say." Adrian said with feigned disappointment.</p><p>Oliver put his arrow back into the quiver. "Well, we're not gonna kill you, if only because that's what you want us to do."</p><p>"But you've done almost everything I've wanted so far. Did you really think I'd let all this end in a parking garage?" Adrian gloated as their blood ran cold.</p><p>"What did you do?" Sara demanded.</p><p>"I've made some new friends. I think you've met them last year. The Longbow Hunters." Adrian said and they stiffened. "Yeah. Few weeks ago, they paid visit to your Bratva buddies in Russia. I'm surprised Anatoly hasn't told you about it. Except, oh, wait, he can't. The brotherhood is no more." He laughed.</p><p>"What did you do to him?!" Oliver snarled.</p><p>"Relax; he'll be fine, so long as I get back in time to get him food and water. Bottom line, I die, he dies. I don't make it back to him in time, he dies. Starvation and dehydration, terrible way to go. You could try torturing me for his location; we both know what you're capable of in that department, but I can probably last longer than he can. So what's it gonna be? Anatoly or me?" Adrian said and they froze, realizing that Adrian had him as he laughed. "Oh, I'm ten steps ahead of you and you haven't even figured out what game we're playing yet." He entered his car and drove away as they glared at him.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, the Lair</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"That son of a bitch." Quentin growled as they filled him, Misty and Team Arrow in.</p><p>"Yeah, I'd say that pretty much covers it." Rene said.</p><p>"I should never have left, I would've known if—"</p><p>"Right now we can't blame ourselves." Diggle said. "We underestimated this guy."</p><p>"I underestimated him." Oliver said.</p><p>"I called Lyla. Alex and our families and closed ones are safe. Thea and Roy are fine too." Diggle assured.</p><p>"We need to find Anatoly." Sara said. "We can't make a move on Chase until we find him."</p><p>"You said that the Longbow Hunters got him? Who are they?" Rene asked.</p><p>"Three assassins, that even the League is afraid of. I thought that the last one died back in the fifties but apparently, that was a lie." Danny said.</p><p>"We can't make a move on Chase without any evidence saying that would confirm that he's the Throwing Star Killer." Misty said. "I can't get involved until then."</p><p>"This guy has us in check." Oliver sighed.</p><p>"Yeah, for now." Diggle assured.</p><p>"We should again check Chase's mother. Maybe we can get some answers from her." Sara said.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>City Hall</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"You can't ask me to act casual after—"</p><p>"I don't like this any more than you do, Laurel—"</p><p>Moira, Foggy and Laurel stopped as they faced Adrian at the corridor and the phrase 'if looks could kill' came to mind. "This is nice. Everything out in the open now. All the cards on the table, as it were."</p><p>"You have a lot of nerve coming back here." Moira sneered.</p><p>"Why wouldn't I? I take my job very seriously." Adrian said.</p><p>"You think you're so clever. But this isn't over yet." Foggy growled as he, Moira and Laurel burned holes into Adrian's foreheads with their fierce glares.</p><p>"I agree. We're just getting started." Adrian said as he walked off before Laurel pulled out her phone.</p><p>"Sara. We've got eyes on Chase. You're good to go." Laurel said.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Star City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Green Arrow, the Canary, Spartan and Daredevil entered Chase's house. "OK, Daredevil, Spartan, check the upstairs and work your way down. The Canary and I will sweep the basement. We can meet in the middle."</p><p>"Roger that." Spartan said.</p><p>Green Arrow and the Canary found no clues in the basement as Spartan and Daredevil looked upstairs before the Green Arrow and the Canary met Adrian's wife Doris in the living room.</p><p>"Please, don't hurt me." Doris begged.</p><p>"Mrs. Chase—" Green Arrow tried as he put his arrow back into the quiver.</p><p>"What are you doing in my hou—"</p><p>"Mrs. Chase, we won't hurt you." The Canary assured.</p><p>"Get away from me." Doris said.</p><p>"Your husband isn't who you think he is." Green Arrow said.</p><p>"Get out of my house." Doris insisted.</p><p>"Mrs. Chase, your husband is not who you believe him to be." The Canary said. "He is the Throwing Star Killer and he's holding a man hostage and we need your help—"</p><p>"You're insane." Doris protested.</p><p>"Doris. Please. Deep down you know that your husband has been keeping something from you." The Canary pleaded.</p><p>"The police and the mayor says that you're the killers, you—"</p><p>The SCPD suddenly burst in, aiming weapons. "On the floor! On the floor! Down on the floor! Now!" One of the officers ordered before turning to Doris. "You all right, Mrs. Chase?"</p><p>"I'm—I'm fine." Doris assured.</p><p>"We got a call from your husband. Don't worry. We got this handled. Get her out of here." The officer said as they accompanied Doris out.</p><p>"Tell me what you want us to do." Daredevil asked.</p><p>"I am not getting into a shootout with the SCPD." Green Arrow said.</p><p>"Copy that. We're out." Spartan said.</p><p>"Smart move, douchebag." The officer said.</p><p>"I wasn't talking to you." Green Arrow said before he dropped a flashbang on the floor, the explosion knocking the officers down as Green Arrow and the Canary disappeared.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, the Lair</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>They arrived back at the lair to see that Adrian had left a message for them: He had sent a video to Oliver on his phone of Prometheus tormenting Anatoly. Oliver had sent it to A.R.G.U.S. to see if they could get anything out of it, but he didn't have high hopes. Oliver and Sara were staring at the computer, waiting before a call went off on the screen and they saw Felicity on video chat.</p><p>"Hey." Felicity said, as she greeted them from S.T.A.R. Labs.</p><p>"You've got some good news for us?" Sara asked.</p><p>"I've gone through the petabyte of you took off of Chase's mother's computer." Felicity said, sending them some records and birth certificate.</p><p>"Who's 'Simon Morrison'?" Sara asked.</p><p>"Adrian Chase." Felicity said. "'Simon Morrison' is his birth name. That's his real identity."</p><p>"But his mother's name is Amanda Westfield." Matt said, confused.</p><p>"Yes. Well, she changed her name when she went off the grid, so it runs in the family." Felicity said.</p><p>"If 'Adrian Chase' is an alias…" Oliver trailed off.</p><p>"…then the proof that his background is fake would be enough for the police to take him in." Matt finished.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>At the same time, City Hall</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Obviously, this is a horrifying development." Adrian lied through his teeth to the reporters. "We believe that the Green Arrow was speaking out against this office for speaking out against his recent crimes. Miss Mayor."</p><p>He let Moira take her place at the mics as Moira, Foggy and Laurel were resisting the urge to turn around and strangle Adrian, with Foggy and Laurel were also throwing Adrian fierce glares</p><p>Obviously, the Green Arrow was retaliating against the District Attorney's office for speaking out against his murder of Detective William Malone. So…I am ordering the Green Arrow to turn himself in before the SCPD will have shoot on sight orders. He has 24 hours."</p><p>Moira then walked off, ignoring the reporters to put herself some distance between her and Adrian as he walked in the opposite direction, with Laurel and Foggy glaring at him.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>SCPD</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Hello?" Misty answered the call. "What is it, Oliver? Chase? Are you sure? Uh-huh. Got it." She looked at the computer and saw the files from Oliver. "Simon Morrison. I'll see what I can do."</p><p>But as she went out, she saw a homeless man limping towards her. "Hey, are you OK? Do you need help?"</p><p>Suddenly, the homeless man stabbed her in the abdomen as she fell down.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Starling General</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"What happened?" Oliver asked as he burst in with Sara and Matt.</p><p>"Some lowlife attacked her outside the precinct. SCPD's canvassing, but the security cameras, they did not get a shot of his face." Quentin said.</p><p>"How is she?" Matt asked.</p><p>"She's comatose." Quentin said as they sighed.</p><p>"This was Chase." Sara said and Quentin nodded.</p><p>"You send us a lead on Prometheus, then one of us gets attacked? Quite convenient." Quentin said sarcastically.</p><p>"Is Luke there?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"No. But somebody else is." Quentin said as they glared upon seeing Adrian at Misty, who was attached to a life support.</p><p>Oliver, Sara and Matt entered, glaring at Adrian, who was staring at Misty. "Life's just so fragile, isn't it? Decades of hopes and dreams, and in one moment, one little mistake, and it all just goes away."</p><p>"You're not gonna let you hurt anyone else, ever again." Sara sneered.</p><p>"Really? Because so far, you haven't been able to do much to stop me." Adrian boasted. "Anatoly is fine, by the way. Alive at least."</p><p>"Me and my team are gonna find him, and when we do, the second that we do... I'm gonna put an arrow right through your heart." Oliver growled, tapping Adrian's chest.</p><p>"You do realize how impotent you sound, right?" Adrian taunted.</p><p>"You think this is a game?" Oliver grabbed Adrian by his jacket. "I don't feel like playing anymore."</p><p>"You don't have a choice. If you kill me, you kill Anatoly, and he will be as dead as your father, as Shado, as Slade, as Akio, as Karen, as your friend Misty here probably, all dead because of you." Adrian said and Oliver seethed, while Sara wanted to rip Adrian apart with her bare hands. "So go ahead. Kill me. Let's find out how much more loss you can take because I don't think it's much. I think that you're one or two more losses away from being destroyed."</p><p>Feeling himself deflate, Oliver let Adrian go. "I guess we'll have to find another way to handle this then. You see, that's the beautiful thing about all of this, Oliver. If you kill me, you'll only really be killing yourself."</p><p>Oliver's blood ran cold. It was no coincidence that Adrian was repeating Gregor's words as Adrian left.</p><p>"He's taunting me." Oliver said.</p><p>"What makes you think that?" Matt said.</p><p>"'If you kill me, you'll only really be killing yourself.' Someone I killed in Russia five years ago… those was his last words." Oliver said. "Talia must have told him—"</p><p>"Don't let him get into your head, Ollie." Sara said before Matt's phone went off.</p><p>"It's Felicity. She may have found Anatoly." Matt said as his phone 'read' the message as an idea sparked in his mind. "If he's trying to use your connections to those you love, against you, well, why not return the favor?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As I've said in my story "Paths realigned", Talia's reasoning for allying herself with Chase and training him are in hindsight stupid and it makes her a hypocrite, since she's the one, who convinced Oliver to target the List on which Claybourne was, yet she helped Chase get revenge on Oliver but in most portrayals, she is obsessively loyal to Ra's to the point of being beyond reason but in some of them she is portrayed as an antihero, who would also allied herself with Bruce to stop Ra's schemes. But, seriously, her reasoning for helping Chase, since Ra's wanted to kill thousands of innocent and Oliver stopped him?</p><p>Wow. It's astonishing how the writers find new ways to hate Oliver.</p><p>Misty got stabbed here and not Pike, since I've got something different planned.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Captured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oliver tries a different tactic to stop Chase, only for it to backfire.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt and Sara entered the lair to notice Oliver sitting down, beaten and staring. "Ollie, what's wrong?"</p><p>"I feel like this is all my fault… and I don't know what to do to stop it." Oliver whispered.</p><p>"Ollie, there's always another way. And you're not alone." Sara assured.</p><p>"But I feel like Chase's right." Oliver said. "It's only a matter of time before someone else pays the price. Dad. Shado. Slade. Karen. I let people get close to me until Chase uses them against me as his targets."</p><p>"We're doing our best to protect them, Oliver." Matt assured. "You don't know that you fail until you try. So like you once told me, never give up. No matter what. And I think I know what leverage we may have against Chase. Let's use it."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Star City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"This is where Chase has Anatoly?" Colleen asked as she, Green Arrow, the Canary, Wild Dog, Ragman, Daredevil, Danny, Luke, Jessica, Logan and Frank were outside the building.</p><p>"It was where he shot the video." Green Arrow said.</p><p>"I sense heat in there. A lot." Daredevil said.</p><p>"There were a lot of heat signatures there. They might be a decoy." The Canary said.</p><p>"Let's split up and search floor by floor." Logan suggested.</p><p>"I agree." Frank nodded before Logan sniffed something. "What?"</p><p>"She's here…" Logan realized.</p><hr/><p>As they entered the building, Colleen, Danny and Rene opened a door, only to see a bomb.</p><p>"Move!" Colleen ordered, pushing Rene and Danny away as the explosion caused for the rubble to collapse and block their way.</p><p>"What was that?" Oliver demanded. "Rene, Danny, anyone, do you copy?"</p><p>"Copy. We're fine. But we're trapped." Danny coughed out. "These heat signatures are actually bombs."</p><p>"Can't you punch through it?" Rene demanded.</p><p>"Not without more of the debris falling down on our heads." Colleen said.</p><hr/><p>Oliver took a peek under the door with a snake cam as he looked at the monitor on his wrist. "We've got five minutes for search and rescue before this whole place comes down. Ragman, Luke, Jessica, find Colleen, Danny and Rene and get them out of here. We'll find Anatoly. You meet us in the hallway with Frank and Logan later."</p><p>They walked down the hall until the elevator opened to reveal Anatoly restrained to a chair.</p><p>"Oliver!" Anatoly called out. Oliver, Sara and Matt rushed to him and untied him. "Listen, Adrian Chase is—"</p><p>"We know." Sara cut Anatoly's restraints. "We're gonna get you out of here."</p><p>Suddenly, the elevator closed.</p><p>"What's going on?" Anatoly demanded.</p><p>"Chase is controlling the elevator." Oliver realized.</p><p>"Anatoly, you need to get out of here before this place blows." Sara said.</p><p>"But what about—" Anatoly attempted to protest.</p><p>"Chase and his allies us, you're not his target anymore." Matt said.</p><p>"I meant, what about you?" Anatoly asked.</p><p>"We're gonna end this." Sara said. "Anatoly, you need get out of here."</p><p>They went out to face Prometheus, Ikari, Lady Deathstrike and Mary Walker.</p><p>"Hello, Oliver." Prometheus said.</p><hr/><p>"You guys OK?" Luke asked.</p><p>"Yeah. Just waiting on that rescue." Rene said.</p><p>"Stand back!" Jessica ordered as she and Luke punched through the debris.</p><hr/><p>Prometheus took off his mask to reveal Adrian's face. "I'm glad Talia told you. I prefer it this way, face to face. There's an honesty to it."</p><p>"Well, honestly, we're gonna keep all of us in here until this building comes down on top of us." Oliver sneered.</p><p>"Then you'd be dead. And I'd like to see you survive an explosion this size." Adrian smirked at Logan, who had entered.</p><p>"You sure are not, bub." Logan sneered.</p><p>"Even if you survive, I'll make sure you won't." Deathstrike growled.</p><p>"Not if I cut you into pieces." Logan glared.</p><p>"You really think I'd let that happen?" Adrian smirked as he pulled out a detonator and turned off the bombs. "Remember. I'm always ten steps ahead of you."</p><p>"If that were true, you would've seen this coming." Matt said.</p><p>And then, much to Adrian's shock, Spartan went out from around the corner with Adrian's wife Doris. "Adrian." She said and Adrian stiffened.</p><p>"You shouldn't be here." He said lowly, staring at her in surprise while Doris looked at him horrified.</p><p>"How else was I supposed to find out the truth?" Doris demanded as she breathed out heavily. "You killed all those people."</p><p>"It's not that simple." Adrian said.</p><p>"You killed them. It's simple." Doris sneered as she neared him in an attempt to reach him. "I know, baby. This can't be you." She held him by his cheeks. "It's not you."</p><p>"I'm sorry…" Adrian whispered as he pulled her in for her hug. "I'm so sorry…" He then glared up at Oliver. "Why did you make her come here?"</p><p>"To get you to stop. You have to stop." Doris pleaded, pulling away and looking into Adrian's eyes. "You have to… you have to turn yourself in."</p><p>"I can't do that." Adrian protested.</p><p>"Please. Whatever this is, whatever you're doing, it's over." Doris begged.</p><p>"You'd tell the police?" Adrian whispered.</p><p>"No." Doris shook her head.</p><p>"You're right." Adrian nodded, leaning his forehead onto her. "I'm gonna take care of this."</p><p>Matt heard a sound of metal being drawn as his blood ran cold. "Get back!"</p><p>But it was too late. Suddenly, there was a sound of metal piercing flesh as Doris stilled, while Adrian dropped a bloodied knife.</p><p>"John!" Oliver yelled as Doris fell into Diggle's arms, bleeding out before they rushed out</p><hr/><p>Rory, Rene, Jessica, Luke, Frank, Danny and Colleen rushed upstairs to help, only to face more ninjas with Ward, Maki and Bullseye.</p><p>"You're not going anywhere." Ward said, pulling out his guns and firing as Rory stepped forward to protect them.</p><p>Rene and Frank opened fire, while Ward, Maki and Bullseye took cover. Bullseye threw pieces of debris that grazed Jessica and Danny but Rory protected them. Frank opened fire, while Ward took cover around a corner, while Colleen, Danny, Luke and Jessica engaged the ninjas.</p><p>Jessica and Luke threw away some of the ninjas, while Colleen cut down more of them. Colleen blocked with her katana and scabbard as some of the ninjas attacked, while Danny rushed at Bullseye, both of them exchanging blows but Bullseye flipped away as Danny kicked him in his chin. Bullseye picked some glass shards and threw them and Danny jumped away as some of the shards grazed him.</p><p>Colleen fenced with Maki, exchanging sword strikes but Maki cut Colleen across her back as Colleen screamed before she was knocked down on the ground. As Maki was about to finish her off, she flipped away as Jessica threw a ninja at her and threw a needle, hitting Jessica in the leg, causing for her to kneel down.</p><p>Ward threw a grenade, forcing them to scatter before Rory shielded them from the explosion. As the smoke dissipated, the villains had vanished.</p><hr/><p>Oliver blocked Adrian's sword and threw him down before Adrian got up and both men dropped their weapons. Adrian rushed at Oliver as a shelf with dishes collapsed, tackling him to the ground but Oliver got on top of Adrian, sending a flurry of punches that Adrian blocked before throwing Oliver away. Adrian roared as he lunged at Oliver, breaking through a wall.</p><hr/><p>Matt blocked Ikari's Kamas using his billy clubs and knocked him back before kicking him in the chest, making Ikari stagger. Matt dodged as Ikari attacked and scratched Matt, who hissed in pain. Matt flipped away to dodge and Ikari threw darts that Matt blocked with his clubs. Ikari slid towards Matt and kicked him in the back and then in the chin, sending Matt flying back as he was dazed.</p><p>When Matt recovered, Ikari was gone.</p><hr/><p>Logan and Deathstrike crossed their claws, slicing at each other before Logan slammed Deathstrike to a wall and attempted to cut her head off. Deathstrike dodged as Logan cut her hair and cut him in the leg, forcing him on his knees. Deathstrike wrapped her legs around Logan and slammed him to the ground before stabbing him repeatedly.</p><p>"I will carve your brain out through your eye sockets. Maybe that will finally end you." Deathstrike said.</p><p>Logan roared, cutting her in the leg before pushing her back. They lunged at each other and crashed through a wall. As Logan got up, Deathstrike kicked him away, sending him sliding across the floor. When Logan came to, Deathstrike had vanished.</p><hr/><p>Sara blocked Mary's machetes with her batons before dodging as Mary aimed at her head.</p><p>"You don't have to do this." Sara pleaded.</p><p>"But I want to. This is fun." Mary smirked.</p><p>Sara ducked as Mary cut some hair from Sara's wig. Sara knocked one of the machetes of Mary's hand and forced her to her knees but Mary wrestled with Sara, knocking them on the ground before Mary kicked Sara away as she ran off.</p><hr/><p>Both men exchanged blows before Oliver slammed Adrian against a window. Oliver threw him away and they grabbed each other before crashing down onto a table that collapsed under their combined weight. They both groaned and got up on their feet as they circled each other.</p><p>"I told you, Oliver. I'm not gonna kill you and you can't kill me." Adrian gloated.</p><p>"Yes, Adrian. Yes, I can!" Oliver snarled.</p><p>Suddenly, he felt an arrow in the leg and was passing out as he saw Talia with a bow until his vision turned dark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I briefly considered whether or not would Oliver get captured since it made no sense to me that someone, who had been trained by Ra's al Ghul as his successor cannot escape from shackles, but Aragorn II Elessar had established that it will happen. But I honestly think that the confession that Oliver likes killing is utter BS and I have some changes planned to the next part. And the reason why no one else helped was because they were too busy getting Doris and Anatoly out and fending off other villains.</p><p>Quite frankly, the whole episode 5x17 made little to no sense to me, due to the fact that Oliver likes killing is utter nonsense and like I said, someone, who had been trained by Ra's as his successor should be able to escape from shackles.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Tortured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chase tortures Oliver in an attempt to make him "confess" his secret.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>The Lair</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Team Arrow returned to the lair with only Oliver's bow. "Oliver's gone, we need to assume Chase has him." Luke said.</p><p>"Foggy called me. Anatoly is in SCPD but Chase's wife passed away in an ambulance." Matt said.</p><p>"How are we gonna find Oliver?" Colleen wondered.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>SCPD</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Is he going to make a statement against Chase?" Sara asked.</p><p>"We're gonna nail his ass—" Quentin stopped, when they faced Adrian and the phrase 'if looks could kill' came to mind.</p><p>"Mr. Rand. Miss Lance?" Adrian smiled.</p><p>Sara glared. "You son of a—"</p><p>"Please, don't threaten me, I'm in mourning." Adrian said, feigning sadness. "Haven't you heard? The Green Arrow killed my wife earlier tonight. And Miss Mayor can't get in touch with her son. You don't know where your husband is, Miss Lance?"</p><p>"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now." Sara growled.</p><p>"Because you don't want your husband back in pieces. Right?" Adrian said as Sara was burning holes into his forehead with her fierce glare. He walked off as Sara, Danny and Quentin glared at him.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Star City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>In a cell, Oliver was in shackles, trying to free himself but then he felt electric shock as he fell to his knees, screaming in pain.</p><p>"You're not going to get out of these. Unless you want thousands of volts surging through you." Talia said.</p><p>Oliver looked up and glared at Adrian and Talia. "Your father was an honorable man." He glanced at Adrian. "You've allied with a psychopath and he'd be ashamed of you."</p><p>Talia smiled in amusement. "Well, when it comes to the shame of fathers, I shall bow to your superior expertise." She walked away before turning to Adrian. "Just make sure he suffers."</p><p>"That was always the plan." Adrian smirked.</p><p>"My friends will find me. They're my strength." Oliver said.</p><p>Adrian paced and seemed amused. "That's sweet but I'm running out of ways to tell you, Oliver. I'm not interested in killing you."</p><p>"Then what the hell is this game we're playing?" Oliver demanded.</p><p>Adrian stopped and took a breath. "I confessed to your friend Anatoly that you had helped me discover who I really am. That's what I'm gonna help you do, Oliver."</p><hr/><p>Oliver gasped for breath as Adrian pulled him out of a bucket of water and picked a towel to dry his hands.</p><p>"145 seconds. That's how long my father struggled under the water before he died. According to my father's autopsy, your arrow pierced his aortic arch, but it didn't kill him. No." Adrian paced down the cell. "He was still conscious enough to feel his lungs fill with water for 145 seconds."</p><p>"And here you were bragging about a plan more intricate than torture." Oliver sneered.</p><p>Adrian knelt down near Oliver. "Did you ever think about why I chose the name 'Prometheus'? He challenged the omnipotence of the gods. You see, because, like you, they play judge, jury and executioner. But Prometheus took away their power."</p><p>Oliver snorted. "If that's what you're gonna do to me, you'll need to come up with something better than whatever this is."</p><p>Adrian smirked as he got up to his feet. "I did. And the only way for you to stop it is to confess."</p><p>"That I killed your father?" Oliver questioned.</p><p>"Nothing so pedestrian." Adrian shook his head. "I want you tell me a secret, Oliver. I want you to confess to the one thing that you've been afraid to admit to yourself."</p><p>Oliver felt like if Adrian was completely insane, not that it surprised him. "How many times am I gonna tell you that I don't know what you're talking about?!"</p><p>Adrian sighed. "Fine. You'll come around. Eventually. Now, where were we?" He shoved Oliver's head into the bucket, counting down. "145, 144, 143…"</p><hr/><p>When Oliver came to, he was lying on the ground as around him were photos on the wall and he recognized their faces.</p><p>"Do they look familiar?" Adrian gestured around. "Do you even remember their faces? These are your victims."</p><p>"They were people, who did terrible things." Oliver said. "They had victims."</p><p>"And husbands and wives, daughters, sons." Adrian listed. "Confess your secret, Oliver and all this ends." He gestured at the door. "I'll give you a gift and you can walk out that door and go back home."</p><p>Oliver again tried to struggle out from the shackles but felt a jolt of electricity as he fell down, glaring at Adrian. "Adrian, you're sick. And a hypocrite. There is nothing that I've done that compares with you. You murdered your own wife."</p><p>Adrian sighed as he showed Oliver a photo. "Guillermo Barrera. You put an arrow into his heart."</p><p>"He was an assassin and I defended myself." Oliver said.</p><p>Adrian picked up a bow and a quiver. "Confess or I'll put an arrow into you."</p><p>Oliver got up to his feet and glared at him. "Go to hell."</p><p>"I've already been there, Oliver, and I've come back with a message for you." Adrian notched an arrow and fired at Oliver's shoulder. As Adrian neared Oliver and pulled the arrow out, suddenly, Oliver grabbed Adrian in chokehold as the latter smirked. "I've been waiting for this! Go ahead. Do it! Kill me! Or I'll come after your mother, your sister, Sara, Laurel, Diggle, Felicity, everyone you—"</p><p>Oliver tightened the grip as Adrian was closing his eyes before he passed out and fell to the floor. Oliver checked Adrian's pockets until he found some remote, turning off the power in the shackles and opening the door. Oliver freed himself and ran off, taking his hood and weapons. He needed to find the others.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The Lair</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Any clues?" Sara asked as Danny, Colleen, Luke, Rene, Rory and Jessica entered.</p><p>"We've checked the streets. Nothing." Danny said.</p><p>A few minutes later, they saw Oliver enter, limping as they gasped at his injuries.</p><p>"Oh, my God, Ollie…" Sara whispered.</p><p>"Easy." Diggle said as they had Oliver sit down.</p><p>"Chase had me… but I got away." Oliver panted out.</p><p>"Oliver, we'll get that son of a bitch." Diggle said.</p><p>"How?" Oliver breathed out. "He's been ten steps ahead of us this whole time."</p><p>"Because he's had us fighting on two fronts." Sara said. "He had us cornered. Now we're gonna corner him." Oliver's fists clenched as he seethed. "What?"</p><p>"I could've killed him. I had a chance to kill him… but I didn't." Oliver said. "He wanted me to kill him."</p><p>"It's just like Fisk." Matt assured Oliver. "He's trying to destroy who you are. You can't let him do that. We're gonna take down Chase but we're gonna do it on our own terms. Laurel is gonna convene a jury to have Anatoly testify—"</p><p>"That's not gonna work, Chase has been ten steps ahead of us the whole time!" Oliver exploded.</p><p>"What are you gonna do the, Ollie? Kill him? Are you really gonna give Chase the satisfaction?" Sara snapped back. "Chase wants us to take him out? Fine. But like Matt said, we're gonna do it on our own terms! Not his!"</p><p>"Oliver, it's fine." Anatoly assured as he entered. "If that's what it takes to stop Chase… I will do it."</p><p>Oliver could feel himself deflate. For some reason he felt like if he was going to regret it but they were right. If they wanted to stop Chase, they were going to play by their own rules, not his. "Fine. What's the play exactly?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly, the whole 5x17 with Chase torturing Oliver was painful to watch due to Oliver being unable to free himself from shackles despite that he had been trained by Ra's, so I had Chase add electricity into it. But that's not gonna stop Oliver but with the amount of torture he had been through by that point, Chase would be able to get into Oliver's head to an extent and Oliver would want to put him down and to me, the whole "confession" about that Oliver likes killing is nothing but a load of crap and the writers trying to make us spite Oliver.</p><p>The only reason Oliver didn't kill Chase at the moment here was because he mainly wanted to escape and not give Chase the satisfaction of being right, at least not at that moment.</p><p>They'll try a different tactic and if you've seen Daredevil Season 3 and read Stand with Ward and Queen's story "The legacy of Oliver Queen" before it was taken down, you can take a guess what happens next.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Playing by own rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oliver and Team Arrow attempts to stop Chase the legal way, only for the plan to majorly backfire.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver was preparing his gear, while Anatoly neared him.</p><p>"Are you sure about this, Anatoly? You know you don't have to do this." Oliver said.</p><p>"I want to, Oliver. The Longbow Hunters killed all of my brothers. You and Matt are my only brothers I have left. I will gladly testify to help you take Chase down once and for all." Anatoly said.</p><p>"Chase is gonna count on that. He's not gonna go down without a fight." Oliver said, placing his hand on Anatoly's shoulder.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Star City</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Make sure Knyazev is not going to make it into the courthouse alive." Adrian said, facing a man in his early 30s, wielding a sword and a suit similar to Deathstroke's.</p><p>"I've been waiting to pay Oliver Queen back for a year." The man smirked, with an Australian accent, putting on the black and orange helmet and next to him was a huge man in an orange armor with a metal helmet.</p><hr/><p>Oliver, Sara, Matt and Anatoly were in an A.R.G.U.S. van, accompanied by Frank, Danny and Colleen too.</p><p>"I haven't had a chance to say it, but I'm happy for you, Oliver." Anatoly said.</p><p>"Chase told me that everyone around me suffers as price for my sins and that the connections that I had, make me feel vulnerable. And I can't help but think that he's right. Shado. Slade. Taiana. Galina. Karen. And if I want to protect the people that I love, I need to be something else to protect them." Oliver said.</p><p>Anatoly laughed. "Still the sin-eater, aren't you?"</p><p>"You once told me that I was paying for my father's sins. And that someone else would pay for mine." Oliver reminded. "And…" He sighed. "I've lost my share of people."</p><p>"You need to remember that you will always have people in your life, Oliver, whether you like it or not and you will need each other for better or worse. You can't live on the island anymore. Human connections are what makes you human. If you can't see that… you'll never be really happy. No matter how many times you may try to push them away, they won't abandon you. I only wish I could be with my brothers one more time." Anatoly said, reminiscing about Bratva.</p><p>"He's right, Ollie." Sara said. "We're in this together, no matter what."</p><p>Suddenly, Matt heard something. "Get down!"</p><p>Gunshots suddenly pierced the walls of the van as they ducked.</p><p>Anatoly and Oliver peeked through the gunshot holes and Anatoly paled at seeing a man in the Deathstroke suit. "That's not possible…"</p><p>"Oh, no…" Sara whispered.</p><p>"It's Joe." Oliver realized.</p><p>Suddenly, the truck toppled as everyone groaned.</p><p>"What the hell was that?" Sara demanded.</p><p>The tall man ripped the door of the van. "Gotcha."</p><p>"Move!" Oliver ordered.</p><p>They crawled through the front window as Juggernaut tried to reach for them with his arm. "Where do you think you're going?"</p><p>"I knew Chase would try something to stop us but Juggernaut? Really?!" Sara snapped.</p><p>"And Slade's son too." Oliver said.</p><p>"That fucking prick isn't screwing around." Frank said as he took cover behind a car, while the Jackals opened fire and Oliver, Sara, Matt, Danny and Colleen and Anatoly hid behind a truck. Oliver, Sara and Anatoly pulled out guns and fired back.</p><p>Oliver, Sara, Matt and Anatoly then switched covers as the Jackals looked for them with Joe. Matt jumped over a hood of a car and kicked down two Jackals. Sara grabbed the rifle of another Jackal and slammed him to the ground. Oliver rolled away as another Jackal opened fire and shot into a car instead. Oliver threw a knife, hitting the Jackal in the chest as he fell down. Danny jumped off a car and knocked down some Jackals, while Colleen slammed her Iron Fist to the ground as the shockwave knocked down more Jackals.</p><p>Frank fired from a grenade launcher, destroying one of the vans of the Jackals before Juggernaut picked a car and threw it at them.</p><p>"Look out!" Frank ordered as they dodged before the car would crush them. Frank fired another grenade that exploded at Juggernaut's chest, sending him staggering back.</p><p>"That's not gonna stop me, little man!" Juggernaut said.</p><p>"Taste of your own medicine." Joe fired from a grenade launcher too.</p><p>"Get down!" Matt ordered as they ducked but the explosion sent them flying away.</p><p>Juggernaut rushed towards them but he fell down, with webbing restraining his legs. "Hey, big guy. I think I know what can stop you. Your own feet." Spider-Man quipped.</p><p>Juggernaut sneered as he got up and rushed at Spider-Man. "You're going down, webslinger!"</p><p>Spider-Man jumped as Juggernaut ran down several cars before he hit a gas van that exploded, sending him flying back.</p><hr/><p>"This one has keys. Let's go." Oliver said.</p><p>"Are we seriously taking a cab?" Sara snapped.</p><p>"Do you have a better idea?" Oliver snapped back.</p><p>They entered the cab as Oliver hit the ignition and drove towards the courthouse, hitting the gas, until in the middle of the road they saw a woman with golden brown hair in black coat, who unleashed some kind of sonic scream and Matt groaned as he heard the sound and suddenly the cab flipped and swerved as it crashed towards the roadside.</p><p>They were all shaken up but seemed fine as they crawled out of the cab.</p><p>"Is everyone OK?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"WHAT?!" Matt yelled. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"</p><p>"So Chase has a metahuman now too. Great." Sara snapped. "One with some sonic scream."</p><p>"We need to hurry. It's not too far to the courthouse, come on." Oliver said.</p><hr/><p>Spider-Man and Frank dodged as Juggernaut threw another car at them. Spider-Man disarmed some Jackals, while Frank shot down some of them as Joe opened fire. When he reloaded, Frank shot the rifle off Joe's hand as they rushed at each other and exchanged blows until Joe slammed Frank onto a hood of a truck. Frank pulled out a pistol but it didn't pierce Joe's armor. Frank managed to get a lucky shot at a seam between the plates of Joe's armor, grazing him as Joe hissed, letting Frank go.</p><p>"Beat it, midget!" Juggernaut shouted. He lunged forward and Joe rolled away, while Juggernaut knocked Frank down until Spider-Man webbed him in the face. "I can't see! I can't see!"</p><p>Frank pulled out a belt of grenades and wrapped it around Juggernaut before pulling the pin and ran away. Juggernaut kept staggering on his feet until the explosion made him trip and Juggernaut fell down the steep into the waterfront as his weight was pulling him down and he struggled to stay above water. "Help! I can't swim! Help!" He then submerged until there was gurgling.</p><p>"Drinks are on me, big guy." Spider-Man quipped.</p><p>Realizing that this was a lost fight with Anatoly and Oliver and Sara getting a head-start, Joe threw a flashbang, concealing his escape as he and the Jackals retreated.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Star City Courthouse</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Laurel and Foggy were looking at their watches and looked up just in time to see Oliver, Matt, Sara and Anatoly bloodied, bruised up and dirtied clothes.</p><p>"Oh, my God, are you guys OK?" Laurel asked.</p><p>"What the hell happened to you?" Foggy asked.</p><p>"We ran into some trouble but we're here. Chase knows Anatoly is gonna testify against him." Oliver explained.</p><p>"Who was that woman?" Matt asked, once his hearing had recovered.</p><p>"I don't know. But apparently, Chase has more allies than we had thought." Sara said.</p><p>Laurel turned to Anatoly to be certain this would work. "Anatoly, are you sure you can—"</p><p>"Absolutely." Anatoly nodded firmly.</p><p>"OK, once you testify, Lyla will have an A.R.G.U.S. protection detail assigned to you and they'll bring you to a safehouse." Oliver said. "I'll be here, once you finish testifying."</p><p>Anatoly smiled at Oliver. "Thank you."</p><p>"Give them hell, Anatoly." Oliver said as Anatoly entered the courtroom.</p><p>"I think we can—"</p><p>"Laurel, please, don't say it." Oliver groaned, hoping that she wouldn't jinx it.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Star City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Joe pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "We failed. Knyazev will testify against you."</p><p>"Don't worry about that. Remember, Wilson, I'm always ten steps ahead of them." Adrian said gleefully.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Star City Courthouse</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Well, Anatoly was pretty convincing. Now all we need to do is wait until the verdict comes." Laurel said.</p><p>"OK, let's hope that he gets minimal—" Foggy stopped when they noticed Matt still.</p><p>"Matt, what is it?" Oliver asked and Matt heard someone in the jury list names and addresses, much to the horror of the other jurors, realizing that Chase had managed to compromise the jury.</p><p>"The jurors. Chase got to them." Matt said, frustrated.</p><hr/><p>"I told you something like this would happen!"</p><p>"I can convene another jury, we can try again—"</p><p>"And Chase will get to them, again!"</p><p>Anatoly listened to Oliver, Matt, Sara and Laurel argue and they were all too distracted to see that he had run off.</p><p>A few moments later, Matt turned his head as he realized he didn't hear Anatoly's heartbeat. "Where did he go?"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Star City</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Anatoly was outside the car shop which used to be the Bratva base of Star City, as at the desk was an empty bottle of Russian vodka as he put down his phone after sending a video message to Laurel. His instincts turned on as he turned around to face Prometheus.</p><p>"Hello, Anatoly." Prometheus said.</p><p>"Mr. Chase." Anatoly said calmly. Clearly, he had accepted his fate already.</p><p>"You could have gone into A.R.G.U.S. custody." Prometheus noted.</p><p>"I will not spend the rest of my life running from you. If you are going to kill me, I will not run from you. So if you will kill me, do it." Anatoly said as he looked into Chase's eyes.</p><p>Prometheus was silent as he observed Anatoly. Anatoly could have run, but instead he had chosen to face his death head-on, accepting it with dignity, instead of running like a coward. Anatoly, despite being a mobster, was an honorable, brave man. It made Adrian almost regret what he had to do now. Almost.</p><p>Prometheus threw a shuriken when a shadow tackled Anatoly to the ground and the weapon grazed the side of his head, almost close to the brain.</p><p>As soon as the shadow recovered, he looked at Anatoly, who had lost consciousness. "Anatoly! Anatoly!" Matt shook him as he noticed that he didn't sense Chase, realizing he had escaped.</p><hr/><p>"Thanks, Dad." Laurel hung up as she looked at Oliver. "Anatoly's alive but… he's in surgery. There's a chance he may not wake up at all."</p><p>Oliver fumed in rage as he shot up from his seat and picked his jacket.</p><p>"Ollie—" Sara started.</p><p>"No!" Oliver exploded as he whirled on his wife and sister-in-law. "I tried it your way and Anatoly paid the price for it! I'll be damned to hell before I let anyone else get hurt again!" He slammed the door behind him as Laurel and Sara could feel themselves deflate, dejected.</p><p>"We lost him now, did we?" Laurel murmured.</p><p>"Maybe it's not too late." Sara pulled out her phone and dialed a number. "Hello? It's me. It's Sara. How long before you can get to Star City? I need your help."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yup, Joe Wilson and the Jackals are on Team Prometheus too. Considering that both Joe and Chase want revenge on Oliver for killing their fathers, it makes sense. Hope you liked seeing them and Juggernaut too and I think you all know who was the woman that attacked them. Things are sure gonna get heated when we get to the finale.</p><p>Hope you liked the fight scenes.</p><p>And Anatoly survived but is in a coma, like Ray in Aragorn II Elessar's story "The revenge of Fisk and the Throwing Star Killer". Chase still got into Oliver's head to an extent and Oliver is gonna want to take him out at all cost, considering that Anatoly almost lost his life, hence why Oliver is hellbent on killing Chase.</p><p>In case you wonder how did they find out where Anatoly had gone, if you were paying attention, Anatoly did say 'I only wish I could be with my brothers one more time'. It wouldn't take much long for Oliver to put it together where had Anatoly gone.</p><p>And you'll see soon enough, who did Sara call.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Anatoly's last card</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Right when everything seems lost, Laurel receives a silver bullet that might stop Chase.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver, in his hood, had Nylander tied up as he managed to track him down and capture.</p><p>"What is Chase planning?" Oliver demanded.</p><p>"What you do to me is nothing in comparison to what Chase—"</p><p>Oliver slammed Nylander to the wall.</p><p>"Back to your old methods?"</p><p>"You haven't changed much, have you?"</p><p>"My techniques might be better than yours."</p><p>Oliver turned around as he faced Roy, Barry and Natasha. "Sara called you?"</p><p>"And Matt. We were worried about you." Natasha said.</p><p>"We got the highlights but maybe you should explain what you've been up to." Barry said, hoping Oliver was not going to do something brash.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Laurel's apartment</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Well, today was a complete bummer." Sara grumbled as they sat down.</p><p>"I can't believe I'm saying this but maybe we should let Oliver kill Chase." Rene said.</p><p>"No. He can't. Not like this." Laurel protested as she got up.</p><p>"Why not?" Rene argued.</p><p>"I get it, our best shot at taking down Chase died with Anatoly but at least we got the old Ollie back." Laurel said. "Not… whatever Chase wanted to convince Ollie of that he was."</p><p>"He's pissed off and angry because Chase almost took everything from him." Matt said, remembering Fisk. "I've been there before. He sees only one way right now and he's gonna push everyone away because he believes he's a murderer who has to kill Chase whatever the cost."</p><p>"If Ollie kills him with how he's feeling right now, he will spend the rest of his life pushing us away and believing every horrible thing my Dad, Chase, Slade and everyone who's ever called the Hood or the Green Arrow a cold-blooded killer, has said. And being around us is only going to remind him of who he was and who he could've been and he's gonna push us away no matter how hard we're gonna try to reach him." Sara explained.</p><p>"And we'll lose him." Rene realized.</p><p>"Forever. There'll be no way back for Ollie if he kills Chase." Sara nodded sadly.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Star City</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>As soon as Oliver filled them in, Roy, Barry and Natasha nodded.</p><p>"Look, I don't have time for this, so how about you let me get back to my interrogation?" Oliver snapped.</p><p>"And how about you try a different tactic? Allow me." Natasha said. Oliver shrugged as he let Nylander go, while she stepped up. "Tell me everything you know about Chase or you won't like what I'm gonna do to you."</p><p>"I'm not telling you shit." Nylander sneered.</p><p>"Have it your way." Natasha smirked and much to Barry's shock, she kicked Nylander off the rooftop as he screamed until Barry ran down and grabbed him back up.</p><p>"What the hell was that?!" Barry exclaimed.</p><p>"I knew you would catch him." Natasha said indifferently before she grabbed Nylander by the collar of his shirt. "Next time, I'm gonna smear you all over the pavement. Talk. What is Chase up to?"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, District Attorney's office</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Laurel, Matt and Foggy sat down, defeated as they sighed. At least they didn't have to face Adrian, who was on leave because he was 'in mourning due to passing of his wife', leaving them disgusted. They entered Laurel's office as they considered their next plan until Laurel found a flash drive on her desk. She plugged it into her computer and inside it she found a video file labeled "MESSAGE". She played the video and her and Foggy were shocked to see and Matt to hear Anatoly.</p><p>"<em>Miss Lance, I do not have a lot of time. I knew the moment that the Grand Jury decided not to charge Chase that I was dead man. Listen very carefully…</em>"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, Star City</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"This is where Chase is hiding out, from what Nylander told us." Oliver said as he showed Roy, Barry and Natasha the blueprints. "The place is heavily guarded and I can't take get in there alone, not with the Green Arrow being the public enemy number one right now."</p><p>"So we're gonna hit them tonight." Natasha said.</p><p>"Shouldn't you involve your team?" Barry asked.</p><p>"No." Oliver shook his head before his face turned dark and Barry shivered. It was the same look Oliver had, when Barry saw him torture Klaus Marcos and lectured him about how extreme measures are necessary. "I can't let anyone of them be accessories to what I'm about to do."</p><p>"You're gonna kill Chase, are you?" Barry realized.</p><p>"Barry, I'm not the man you think I am." Oliver said as he turned to face his friend. "From the day we met, you saw me as this… hero. For a while, I thought I could be the hero you saw me as, but I was wrong. I have spent five years in Hell most people can't even imagine. It forged me into a weapon; I am what those five years made me. I'm not a hero, Barry. This is who I am. Let me be what I'm meant to be."</p><p>Barry looked at him sadly before walking away.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, the Lair</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Is Ollie here?" Sara asked as she burst in with Barry, Matt, Foggy, Quentin and Laurel, while they saw Danny, Rene, Diggle, Colleen and Rory spar.</p><p>"No. Why?" Danny said.</p><p>"He's gonna kill Chase." Barry said.</p><p>"And did you try to talk him out of it?" Diggle asked.</p><p>"Not… at first." Barry admitted to their shock.</p><p>"You, the Flash, Mr. Bright and Shiny, didn't talk Oliver out of killing someone?" Colleen demanded incredulously.</p><p>"You know, I never stopped to consider everything Oliver must have been through, while he was gone and once he came back. But I always saw the way he did things. It was…different than what I had seen. I didn't always agree with him, but there was one thing I always saw about the way he did them that I always respected: he makes the hard calls, even when he has to make them alone. Even when he knows he'll be hated for it. Because he's not in this to be liked; he's in it to get the job done. Whatever it takes." Barry said as they considered. "But look, you gotta see this."</p><p>Laurel plugged in the flash drive as they saw a video file on which was Anatoly.</p><p>"<em>Miss Lance, I do not have a lot of time. I knew the moment that the Grand Jury decided not to charge Chase that I was dead man</em>. <em>Listen very carefully, take this to Oliver first. Oliver, if you are seeing this, do not blame yourself. I know you will, but there was nothing you could have done. Until we meet again, my brother." </em>Anatoly sighed before looking back at the camera.</p><p>"<em>Erase everything up until now. My name is Anatoly Knyazev. I am the former Pakhan of the Bratva. Under American Law, I swear what I am about to say is the absolute truth and should be consider a Dying Declaration.</em></p><p>
  <em>Several days ago, my brothers and I were attacked by three assassins known as the Longbow Hunters. They slaughtered my brothers and brought me here to America under the orders of the Throwing Star Killer, but his real identity is Adrian Chase. Chase had me brought here to use as leverage against the Green Arrow. He is working with a number of criminals, including assassins known as the Longbow Hunters and Russian mercenary known as Yelena Belova, who confessed to me that Chase orchestrated murder of Star City Police Detective Billy Malone by posing Malone as himself and frame the Green Arrow for it. And I personally witnessed Chase stab his wife, Doris Chase, when she found out the truth about him.</em>
</p><p><em>I tried to bring the truth to light, in spite of Chase's attempts to silence me by trying to kill me. But Chase compromised Star City's system of law. As I say this, I know by time anyone sees this I will likely be dead. I may be a criminal, but Chase and everyone he is working with is a monster, determined to bring pain and suffering to everyone in this city. I hope it is not too late to stop him.</em>" Anatoly said as the screen went black, the message over.</p><p>"Whoa." Diggle stared.</p><p>"He knew that he was going to die." Barry said. "It's only a miracle that he survived."</p><p>"OK, this may not hold up in court but if we spread the video out there, it's gonna make Chase's life living hell." Sara said.</p><p>"Actually, a dying declaration is exempt from the hearsay rule." Foggy pointed out.</p><p>"What?" Sara stared, her, Rory, Rene, Colleen and Danny confused.</p><p>"A dying man has less incentive to lie and Anatoly believed that he was going to die, when he recorded this." Barry explained.</p><p>Matt nodded. "Therefore everything he said on that video—"</p><p>"Wait, you're telling us this is admissible in the court?" Diggle demanded.</p><p>"Every single word. It's the silver bullet we need to take down Chase for good. Ollie needs to know before he does something brash." Laurel said.</p><p>"I think it might be too late for that." Barry said hesitantly.</p><p>"Wait, what do you mean?" Sara asked as Barry spoke up, making everyone's blood run cold.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you like seeing Roy, Nat and Barry coming to help.</p><p>The next chapter is going to be a showdown with Chase but I'm not gonna end the story with that, since I think we all know Chase is gonna have one more ace in the hole that will lead to the battle on Lian Yu.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Battle at the hotel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oliver vows to take Chase down, whatever the cost.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>The Lair</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"We stop Chase tonight." Sara ordered as they went to gear up. "Barry's gonna meet us there and Laurel and Dad are already preparing to mobilize the police on Chase and get them to move on him."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>City Hall</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"You wanted to see me, Miss Mayor?" Pike asked as he entered Moira's office.</p><p>"Frank, you need to see this." Moira said as Laurel showed him the laptop with Anatoly's message and Pike was surprised to see the surviving victim of the Throwing Star Killer's latest attack.</p><p>"<em>My name is Anatoly Knyazev. I am the former Pakhan of the Bratva. Under American Law, I swear what I am about to say is the absolute truth and should be consider a Dying Declaration…</em>"</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Presidential Hotel, Star City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>In the parking garage, the Green Arrow knocked out a guard, while Natasha snuck onto another guard and choked him with a garotte until he passed out. More guards came to look for any signs of suspicious activity until Oliver jumped down from the ducts and shot tranquilizing arrows, taking them out.</p><hr/><p>In the presidential suite in the top floor of the hotel, Adrian was having basically a business dinner with Bullseye, Mary and the Longbow Hunters.</p><p>"So you plan to poison Star City with the same virus your old man uses?" Bullseye inquired.</p><p>"Yes. But it's going to be on a much larger scale, the virus more efficient with more refined chemicals than what my father used and Oliver Queen and everyone he cares about will die, knowing that my father's legacy killed everyone in the city he loves so much." Adrian boasted before the lights flickered.</p><p>"What the—" Mary looked perplexed.</p><p>"He's here." Adrian smirked.</p><hr/><p>Frank and Natasha were in a shootout with the Jackals in the dining area, while Oliver and Roy were helping them.</p><p>"We'll hold them off, you get Chase!" Frank ordered.</p><p>Oliver nodded as he and Roy ran up.</p><hr/><p>In the parking garage, Sara, Roy, Rory, Barry, Diggle, Rene, Logan, Ray, Danny, Jessica, Luke, Colleen and Matt came across the knocked out guards.</p><p>"I think we can say for sure that Oliver's already here." Roy said.</p><p>"Guys, be on lookout. In case Chase calls backup, you hold them off. Sara, Roy, Ray, Barry, Danny, Colleen, you're with me. We need to find Oliver before it's too late." Matt said.</p><p>Matt, Sara, Roy, Barry, Danny and Colleen were in the dining area as Frank and Natasha were taking cover before Matt rushed at one of the guards and knocked him down. Sara whirled her batons, knocking out two more guards, while Danny and Colleen used their Iron Fists to throw at the guards the tables before Barry in superspeed knocked out the remaining guards.</p><p>"Hold them off, we got Chase!" Matt ordered to Frank and Natasha, who were on lookout at the corridor.</p><hr/><p>Oliver was almost at the presidential suite as he shot down Talia's students before facing his wife and friends. "What are you guys doing here?"</p><p>"Ollie, there's something you need to know." Sara said.</p><p>"Well, well, well, look who the cat drags down."</p><p>They turned to see Adrian emerge with Ikari, Mary, Bullseye and the Longbow Hunters.</p><p>"This is your plan? To come here and kill us all?" Adrian laughed, amused. "Come on, even if you did succeed in killing me, Oliver, you'd still be known as a murderer."</p><p>"Not quite, Adrian." Matt smirked and Adrian was taken aback. "You were prepared for every eventuality but there's one thing you didn't count on."</p><p>"Anatoly. He left Laurel an ace in the hole. A dying declaration, on which he told us everything you've done." Sara said and Adrian paled.</p><p>"Soon enough the world is going to learn exactly what kind of a man you are." Barry smirked.</p><p>"It's over, Adrian!" Oliver snarled.</p><p>"Not yet, Oliver!" Adrian glared as he pulled out his sword.</p><p>Oliver and Adrian rushed at each other, Oliver blocking his sword and pushing him back into the suite. Sara blocked with her batons as Mary attacked with her machete, while Colleen used her sword to block as Ikari attacked with his Kamas. Red fired darts at them but Danny used his Iron Fist to block them before he rushed forward. Bear readied his shield to block but the impact with the Iron Fist sent him flying back as Bear fell on Red, who was knocked out before Bear recovered.</p><p>Oliver kicked Adrian, sending him flying back as he crashed into the suite before getting up. They exchanged strikes with their weapons until Adrian knocked Oliver down but before he could deliver the final blow, Oliver rolled away and slammed Adrian to the ground.</p><p>Bullseye picked a bowl but Matt rolled away to dodge as Bullseye threw it. Bullseye picked a glass vase but before he could throw it, Roy jumped in and shot it, making it shatter in Bullseye's hand, while Matt kicked Bullseye in the face as he spat out blood.</p><p>Sara and Mary exchanged strikes, with Sara using her batons to block Mary's sword before they lost their weapons as they exchanged blows instead. Mary elbowed Sara in the face and kicked her in the chest, knocking her down as Sara spat out blood. Mary picked up her machete but before she could deliver the killing blow, Colleen kicked Ikari in the chest, sending him crashing towards Mary as they both fell down.</p><hr/><p>Outside the room, Frank and Natasha were shooting at the guards and the Jackals before one of them threw a grenade that exploded, stunning them. All sounds were suddenly drowned out as Silencer entered. As soon as Natasha recovered, she dodged Silencer's knife before she could cut her as they exchanged blows but Natasha then realized why were the Longbow Hunters feared even by the League as Silencer managed to cut Natasha.</p><p>Frank was in a disadvantage due to sounds drowned out as he took cover, while some bullets grazed him.</p><p>As more Jackals entered, they didn't notice a shadow sneaking up on them, while Logan cut them down, while Ray, in reduced size, shot down more Jackals before enlarging himself, while Barry came in to help, knocking out the Jackals in superspeed and knocking out Silencer, and the sound was back.</p><p>"Hope we're not too late." Ray said. "Where's Oliver?"</p><p>"A little busy at the moment." Natasha said.</p><hr/><p>Adrian slammed Oliver onto a table it crashed under their combined weight before Adrian sent a barrage of punches at Oliver's face. Bullseye threw a glass shard at the chandelier above, cutting the line, causing for the chandelier to fall and Oliver kicked Adrian back and rolled away before the chandelier would crush them both. Both men got up on their feet, resuming their fight.</p><p>Bear and Danny continued their fight, Danny dodging as Bear attacked with his shield. Bear managed to scratch Danny's jacket with the blade of his shield before Danny forced Bear on his knees as he kicked him in the leg but Bear knocked Danny back as he swung his arm.</p><p>Bullseye picked some cutlery and threw it at Matt but Matt used his billy clubs to block before he jumped at Bullseye, striking him in the face as Bullseye crashed against the balcony window. Matt rushed at Bullseye as Bullseye blocked and dodged Matt's attacks before Bullseye threw Matt back in and threw glass shards.</p><p>Matt flipped away, with some of the shards grazing him and Roy and Danny blocked the shards before Matt threw his billy club at the target on Bullseye's mask, making him stagger back.</p><p>"Bullseye." Matt quipped.</p><p>Bullseye glared before he rushed at Matt and both of them exchanged blows. Bullseye rolled away and caught the arrow that Roy fired. Bullseye was about to throw it back at Roy but it exploded in sparks in his hands, knocking Bullseye down on the ground. Before he could recover, Danny struck him in the face, knocking him out.</p><p>As Bear came to attack them, Matt crossed his billy club connected into a bo staff with Bear's shield until Roy cut Bear in the leg with an arrow, forcing him on his knees before Matt and Danny sent an uppercut to his chin, knocking him out.</p><p>Ikari and Mary had gotten up on their feet in the meantime as Colleen and Sara engaged them. Colleen blocked as Mary attacked with her machetes, while Sara's batons crossed with Ikari's Kamas. Sara and Colleen were back to back as Ikari and Mary had them cornered.</p><p>"Since we can't defeat our opponents…" Colleen smirked.</p><p>"…I think you and I should switch. Ready?" Sara asked.</p><p>"Now!" Colleen ordered.</p><p>Colleen and Sara whirled around, Sara using her baton to block Mary's machete before striking her in the face as she staggered back, dazed. Before Mary could recover and do anything else, Sara flipped her over her back and hit her in the face, knocking her out. Colleen cut the handle of Ikari's Kama before she cut him across the throat. Ikari gagged before Colleen swung her sword and his head rolled down on the ground as body toppled.</p><p>Oliver's and Adrian's weapons clashed, trying to push each other back before Oliver kicked Adrian, making him stagger. As they attacked again, they knocked each other's weapons off their hands before engaging in hand-to-hand combat.</p><p>Adrian kicked Oliver, sending him stumbling back but Oliver dodged the following kick before elbowing Adrian, making him spit out blood. Adrian managed to hit Oliver but Oliver grabbed Adrian, slamming him to the ground and sending a barrage of fists that left Adrian with his face bloodied and bruised before Oliver grabbed him in chokehold.</p><p>"Go on! Do it! You came here to kill me, didn't you, Oliver? Come on! Kill me!" Adrian urged. When Oliver didn't tighten his grip, Adrian tried a different tactic. "If you don't kill me, I'm gonna come after everyone you love. Your mother, your sister, your son, your wife, Laurel, Tommy, I'm never going to stop until they all suffer for your sins! Do it, Oliver! Do it! I know you want to! Come on! Kill me!"</p><p>Oliver tightened the grip before he let go and got up. "No!" He breathed out heavily as Adrian glared up at him before Oliver got up on his feet and pointed at Adrian, glaring as they looked into each other's eyes, their faces inches away from each other. "I'm not gonna kill you, Adrian. Not because I don't want to but God knows I want to kill you but you don't get to destroy who I am! I will never give you the satisfaction of thinking that you're right about me! I'm done playing your sick game, Adrian! You will spend the rest of your miserable life in a cage, away from anyone else, knowing that this city, my family, rejected you! It beat you! I beat you at your own sick game without killing you! It's over, Adrian! And you've lost!"</p><p>The only sound was Oliver's heavy breathing as Adrian glared up at him and it was in that moment, when Quentin, Pike, Mahoney and several policemen entered.</p><p>"Adrian Chase?" Pike smirked, pulling out cuffs. "You're under arrest for the murder of Detective William Malone, framing of murder, kidnapping, attempted murder, blackmail and attempted terrorist attack."</p><p>Quentin then looked at the vigilantes, smiling at Oliver and Sara proudly. "Thank you. This city owes you a debt we can never repay."</p><p>"As long as this city is safe, you don't have to." Oliver smiled as they walked away.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, City Hall</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Moira was addressing a press conference as she was at the mics. "It has been a greatly disturbing revelation to find out that Adrian Chase, the Assistant District Attorney of Star City, has been secretly using his position to undermine our system and committed several crimes as the Throwing Star Killer, including the murder of Detective William Malone, among others. He took many things from us, our security and faith in the system but with the help of the Green Arrow and the vigilantes, we have managed to ensure that the Throwing Star Killer and his associates face justice and our streets have once again become safe.</p><p>Tomorrow, we'll take another step forward and we will continue to make steps forward to make this city a better place for our families and children… just as my husband would have wanted to."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Starling General</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Anatoly was on a stretcher with a bandaged head before his eyes slowly opened and he turned his head, not believing his own eyes. "Oliver…"</p><p>"Hey, Anatoly. It's over." Oliver said, relieved. "It's finally over."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A.R.G.U.S.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Adrian, Bullseye, Mary and the Longbow Hunters were in their cells, smirking as they saw Moira's announcement on TV.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Elsewhere</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>A young boy was walking out from the school bus and going down the street before he ran into a man on the sidewalk.</p><p>"William." The man said with an Australian accent.</p><p>"My name is Matthew." Willian lied, walking away.</p><p>"But it used to be William, right?" The man smiled. "Before you and your mother left Central City?"</p><p>William looked at the man in surprise. "You know my mom?"</p><p>"Actually, I know your father… and he knew mine." Joe smirked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Group fight scenes are quite tricky but I hope I did a good job with it. I didn't involve more villains here because that would make the fight too congested and hard to follow and I think you can guess where have they been and what have they been doing in the meantime and I think we also know that Oliver has not beaten Chase just yet but at least Ikari is dead.</p><p>Considering what happened in the show, it's fitting that it's Pike and Quentin, who arrested Chase, don't you think? Hope you liked the reference to Daredevil Season 3 final fight, plus I got an inspiration from Stand with Ward and Queen's "The legacy of Oliver Queen". But we all know that this isn't over yet. It's kind of ironic that Joe and Chase both want revenge on Oliver for killing their fathers. Next will be 5x22 and then 5x23.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Oliver and his friends try to relax, Chase enacts his endgame.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Former Assistant District Attorney Adrian Chase faces multiple counts of capital murder among other charges. SCPD spokesperson Allison Rou credits the Green Arrow with bringing the man known as the Throwing Star Killer to justice.</em>"</p><p>Moira turned off the TV as she smiled at Oliver. "Well, apparently, the Green Arrow, whoever he is, is a hero once more."</p><p>"And Rene asked us to help him get a custody hearing for getting his daughter back but he missed his appointment yesterday." Matt said.</p><p>"I should go check in on him." Laurel said and was about to leave before smiling at Oliver. "Before I forget, happy birthday, Ollie." She smiled at him.</p><p>Oliver chuckled. "Thank you."</p><p>"How do you feel about celebrating them with your sister, Laurel, Sara and Tommy, just like old times?" Moira offered.</p><p>"Honestly…" Oliver sighed. "As much as I'd like to… a lot has happened for me to even think about a birthday party."</p><p>"Oliver… it's over. Give yourself some rest. You deserve to be happy." Moira held his shoulder.</p><p>"I'll think about it." Oliver said before checking his clock. "I need to go. Sara has asked me for a dinner."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, the Loft</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Oliver neared the door but noticed it was slightly opened. Putting his guard up, Oliver cautiously entered before flipping the switch on the lights as he saw the balloons and decorations with a banner 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, OLIVER!'.</p><p>"Surprise!" Moira, Sara, Laurel, Quentin, Tommy, Laurel, Thea, Roy, Ray, Anna, Diggle, Rory, Matt, Natasha, Luke, Jessica, Danny and Colleen cheered and Oliver smiled, realizing it was a birthday party for him.</p><p>Oliver let out a laugh. "I should've known you guys would do something like this."</p><hr/><p>Oliver blew the candles as Sara kissed him on his cheek. "Happy birthday, honey."</p><p>"Hope you're enjoying this, buddy." Tommy assured.</p><p>"Hey, has anyone seen Rene?" Laurel asked.</p><p>"No, why?" Jessica shook her head.</p><p>"He's missed Zoe's custody hearing and he wasn't answering my calls." Laurel explained.</p><p>"I'll come in to check in on him in his apartment, once I get the chance." Rory said.</p><p>"Look, we can check in on him tomorrow, right now we're celebrating my brother's birthday, right?" Thea said, holding Lian in her hands.</p><p>After some mingling, they all converged as Oliver raised his glass of champagne, toasting. "Thank you all so much for doing this. Cheers."</p><p>"Cheers." Everyone toasted.</p><p>"I almost forgot what it was like to celebrate a birthday." Oliver smiled.</p><p>"That's because we're usually saving the city from being destroyed this time of year." Diggle said as everyone laughed.</p><p>"This, uh, it's like summer break for you guys. What are you gonna do, huh?" Quentin said.</p><p>"Well, I'm gonna spend them with my husband and my family." Sara pulled Oliver towards her with her arm.</p><p>"Same here. With our families." Laurel nodded as she, Tommy, Moira, Roy and Thea neared them.</p><p>"How's Anatoly?" Roy asked.</p><p>"He left on a boat to Europe yesterday. He needs some time to heal, alone." Oliver said as they relaxed.</p><p>"At least you didn't lose another brother." Matt said.</p><p>"Well, let's enjoy our moments together." Ray said as he toasted with Anna.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, Star City</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Rene?" Rory knocked on the door. "Are you here?"</p><p>To Rory's shock, the door opened slightly. A pit of dread formed in Rory's stomach as he entered the apartment carefully and pulled out his phone.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The Loft</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Oliver pulled out his phone as he saw Rory's picture flashing and answered the call. "Rory, are you and Rene—"</p><p>"Yeah, look, I'm at his place now. I think someone kidnapped him." Rory said.</p><p>"What?" Oliver demanded.</p><p>"There are signs of struggle and—"</p><p>Oliver heard a grunt and 'thud'. "Rory? Are you OK? What's going on? Rory!"</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Rene's apartment</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Oliver, Sara and Diggle with prepared guns, Jessica and Matt entered Rene's apartment, looking around.</p><p>"Clear!" Diggle said.</p><p>"No one is here." Matt said, trying to sense someone else with his senses.</p><p>"There was struggle. Fighting." Jessica said, examining the mess.</p><p>"If Rene and Rory are missing, whoever did this must have been good." Diggle said.</p><p>"We know who's doing this. It's Chase." Oliver said grimly.</p><p>Sara nodded. "He's trying to pick us off one by one."</p><p>"How would he do that? He's under constant surveillance in A.R.G.U.S. in a glass cell." Diggle questioned.</p><p>"Unless he had help." Matt said.</p><p>"Well, I hate to say this but what if this was Chase's plan all along?" Diggle pointed out. "Get himself caught, lull us to sleep…"</p><p>"…and make us lower our guard." Sara nodded before she pulled out some black dart. "I've seen League use this. This was Talia al Ghul." She sighed. "We need to get everyone else to safety before she gets to them."</p><p>"Considering that we haven't found Ward yet, we can assume he's working with Chase too." Matt said. "We need to find the others, get them somewhere safe."</p><p>"There's an A.R.G.U.S. safehouse across town." Diggle said.</p><p>"OK, you get them there and meet us at the bunker." Oliver nodded as he walked off.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Sara asked.</p><p>"To talk to Chase." Oliver said.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Laurel's apartment</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Tommy was watching TV, with Laurel sleeping at his shoulder but neither one of them noticed Joe Wilson and Lady Deathstrike sneaking up on them.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>SCPD</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Quentin was driving out from the precinct but stopped as he faced Warner and Jade and a woman with golden brown hair, who had attacked Oliver and Anatoly earlier.</p><p>"Surprised to see me, Quentin?" Warner smirked.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A.R.G.U.S.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Adrian smirked at hearing footsteps as he turned around.</p><p>"Where are they?" Oliver demanded. "Adrian, where are they?!"</p><p>"Who?" Adrian asked mockingly.</p><p>"You know damn—"</p><p>"'You know damn well who!' You're right. I do know, just like I know your every move while it seems like you know none of mine." Adrian smirked.</p><p>"Tell me where they are." Oliver growled.</p><p>"Or what? We've already established that you think you won't kill me. Kind of weakens your leverage." Adrian taunted.</p><p>"I'm gonna find them, and I'm gonna get them back." Oliver sneered as he turned around.</p><p>"Is that what you came here to tell me, or are you just wasting time?" Adrian mocked as Oliver left and Adrian smirked. "See you later."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, the Lair</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"How did it go with Chase?" Diggle asked as Oliver entered.</p><p>"He's not gonna budge." Oliver said. "Tell Lyla to get my family to safety and check in on Laurel and Tommy too."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Chikara Dojo</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Danny and Colleen were sparring before they were surrounded by ninjas, accompanied by Davos.</p><p>"Hello, Danny." Davos smirked.</p><p>"So now you're working with Chase? How the mighty have fallen." Colleen sneered.</p><p>"I do what I have to do. This is a punishment for abandoning K'un-Lun and being with that Hand whore." Davos sneered.</p><p>Danny and Colleen were about to attack but Maki entered, throwing darts that knocked them both out.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>A.R.G.U.S. safehouse</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Moira, Thea and Lian were in the safehouse and one of the guards attempted to call out on a radio before they all heard high-pitch sound and the guard was sent flying back with a sonic scream as a woman with golden brown hair entered with Cutter.</p><p>"Well, well, well, look who we have here?" Dinah smirked.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Queen Manor</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"You need to get Thea and Lian out of here. Somewhere where Chase can't find you." Sara said.</p><p>"Don't need to tell me twice." Roy said. "She's not answering my calls. I should check in on—"</p><p>They stopped, their instincts turning on as they dodged the darts flying toward them and four ninjas entered.</p><p>"Talia's students." Sara realized.</p><p>Sara threw towards Roy a stick as she picked her own, engaging them as the students pulled out their swords. Roy and Sara blocked their strikes before Sara threw one of them down, while Roy slammed one of them to a wall and knocked him out. As the first ninja was about to get up, Sara kicked him in the face and dodged, when the other ninja attacked but Sara got him in chokehold and snapped his neck before Roy pinned the last one to the ground and Sara pulled out a knife, nearing her knife to his throat. "Who sent you?!"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Diggle's apartment</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Lyla? Alex?" Diggle burst in. "Lyla?"</p><p>Suddenly, he felt sting on his neck before everything blurred.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A.R.G.U.S.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Oliver walked into Adrian's cell and punched him, hard, causing for Adrian to spit out blood, leaving a stain on the glass wall before Oliver threw Adrian down and aimed a gun at his forehead.</p><p>"Let me help you understand. I am not gonna kill you. I am never going to give you the satisfaction of being the man that you think I am." Oliver sneered as Adrian smiled. "You're never getting out of here. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever. Do you understand?"</p><p>"No, I don't, but only because you're wrong." Adrian chuckled madly. "I told you, Oliver, everyone in your orbit suffers as the price for your sins. And the only way to keep them from paying it is to let me go."</p><p>"No." Oliver snarled as he got up and walked off. "I'm gonna find another way."</p><p>"Find it quick. They're transferring me and my friends to Idaho tonight." Adrian grunted as he stood up as Oliver walked out, the door closing behind him. "And once that happens, this offer's off the table. And I don't want to see that happen, Oliver. Like I told you, I think you're one or two more losses away from getting destroyed. Who would that be, I wonder? Your mother? Thea? Or Sara? Roy? Matt? Maybe someone else."</p><p>Adrian chuckled insanely, like he knew something Oliver didn't. Oliver scowled at him before turning and walking off. Oliver's phone rang as he answered Sara's call.</p><p>"<em>Ollie, we have a problem, Chase tried to take—</em>"</p><p>"I know." Oliver said.</p><p>"I couldn't reach out to your Mom, Thea, Dad, Tommy, Laurel, Dig, Lyla or Danny and Colleen. And Anna called me, she said Ray's not at their place. Who knows who else is Chase after?" Sara said.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Star City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"We're gonna find them, Matt." Natasha said, assuring him as they were about to drive check in on Tommy and Laurel but then the car swerved as they faced a blonde woman with a rifle.</p><p>"Yelena." Natasha realized.</p><p>They went out and took cover as Yelena fired. "<em>Natalia. This is going to go one of these two ways. You come with me… or your friends die.</em>" She said in Russian. "<em>By now you know that they've been missing.</em>"</p><p>"Damn it." Natasha groaned.</p><p>"What is it? What did she say?" Matt asked.</p><p>"I come with her… or they'll die. They have them." Natasha said.</p><p>"You can't give into her." Matt protested.</p><p>"I have to." Natasha said as she kissed him. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you too." Matt said.</p><p>Natasha went out, speaking in Russian with her hands up. "<em>I'll go with you but leave Matt alone. This is between you and me, Yelena.</em>"</p><p>"<em>I have orders to take you. Not him.</em>" Yelena said.</p><p>"Don't do anything, Matt. Be happy… and for what it's worth… let me go." Natasha said as she went out with her hands up. "<em>I'm coming.</em>"</p><p>She neared Yelena, who knocked her out before the Jackals restrained Natasha.</p><p>"Kill him." Yelena ordered. One of the Jackals pulled out a grenade launcher and the explosion of the car sent Matt flying back, dazing him. Due to his ears ringing, there was nothing he could do as they took Natasha away.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>A.R.G.U.S.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Oliver and Sara seethed as soon as he got Matt's and Roy's calls, while the U.S. marshals and A.R.G.U.S. agents were taking Adrian, Bullseye, Mary and the Longbow Hunters away. He felt broken that Adrian was leveraging him into freeing him but he would not give Adrian the satisfaction of being in control.</p><p>"You're not pulling my strings anymore, Adrian." Oliver sneered.</p><p>"At least you admit that I have been. Hey, but just so that we're clear... the moment I get on that transfer chopper, my friends have orders to kill yours." Adrian taunted.</p><p>"We'll see about that." Sara said.</p><p>Adrian was around a corner before he gave them one more nasty smirk. "I think you're about to get a phone call."</p><p>Oliver wondered what did Adrian mean as he left before his phone rang and he answered the call to see terrified William on the screen. "<em>Hello? Hello. Somebody help me. Please help me. Please. Please.</em>"</p><hr/><p>Oliver and Sara rushed into the garage and stole weapons from the armory before stealing a car, following the transport.</p><p>The marshals were at the airport, about to take Adrian, Bullseye, Mary and the Longbow Hunters into the chopper before an explosion went off behind them. Oliver, Sara, Logan and Matt, who had followed them, engaged the marshals, knocking them out.</p><p>Oliver fired an explosive arrow, knocking down Adrian and his associates and their his escort, while Sara and Matt knocked out the marshals and Roy and Frank came to help, shooting down non-fatally the marshals but Bullseye, Mary and the Longbow Hunters weren't showing much restraint towards them, much to Oliver's, Sara's, Logan's, Matt's and Frank's disgust.</p><p>Bear pulled the pilot out of the chopper and snapped his neck as the villains got onboard and Adrian was about to get in before he turned around, smirking.</p><p>"Chase!" Oliver snarled, grabbing Adrian by his jacket.</p><p>"Thanks for the assist, pal." Adrian smirked.</p><p>"Where is my son?!" Oliver demanded.</p><p>"No, no. That wasn't the deal, Oliver. That wasn't the deal. I said, you let me go and I'd keep your loved ones safe. But I'm not gone yet." Adrian said and Oliver stared at him in despair.</p><p>"Why did you involve William? That's my boy. He's an innocent." Oliver said brokenly.</p><p>"So was my wife, man. But you involved her." Adrian said. "I already told you, Oliver, everyone that you care about, suffers. Everyone." He got into the chopper before giving Oliver one last nasty grin. "I'll see you on the boat."</p><p>Adrian closed the door as the chopper took off, while Oliver stared in despair.</p><hr/><p>Rick Flag and Colonel Steve Trevor were helping track down the chopper as Oliver, Sara and Matt were in the briefing room.</p><p>"Chase's helicopter landed at Dawn Valley, Utah. Then five minutes later, this aircraft took off from the same field at a vector of 2-7-0." Oliver said.</p><p>"But that would take him back here." Sara said, not understanding.</p><p>"We're still trying to figure out what is he up to." Rick said.</p><p>"We're gonna get them back, Oliver." Roy assured as Oliver went over the footage from the safehouses and their homes.</p><p>Oliver sighed. "Chase is working with the Longbow Hunters, Talia al Ghul and her students, Grant Ward, Lonnie Machin, Simon Lacroix, Mary Walker, Yelena Belova and that other metahuman, Slade's son and the Jackals, Lady Deathstrike, Carrie Cutter and Liza Warner at the very least. We're going to need…"</p><p>"…help."</p><p>They turned around to face Steve in his Captain America suit and John Steele.</p><p>"Nat called before she got grabbed." Steve said. "And you never leave a fellow soldier alone, Oliver."</p><p>"So, what's been going on?" Steele asked.</p><p>"My sister is involved. And whenever she is involved, trouble follows." Nyssa said upon entering, smiling at Sara. "Beloved."</p><p>"Nyssa." Sara nodded.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Oliver, Sara, Matt, Steve, Steele, Logan, Nyssa, Roy, Jessica, Luke and Frank flew towards the island as they stared at Lian Yu.</p><p>"How did Chase even find out about this place?" Logan wondered.</p><p>"Talia." Oliver explained as Nyssa sighed, realizing it made sense. "She researched me, probably told Chase everything."</p><p>"Remember this place, beloved?" Nyssa asked and Sara sighed.</p><p>"I wish I didn't." Sara said.</p><hr/><p>Moira, Thea, Diggle, Laurel, Quentin, Tommy, Danny, Colleen, Rene, Rory, Natasha, Ray and other people Oliver cared about were in chains as they looked around.</p><p>"Where are we? What's going on?" Diggle demanded.</p><p>"Relax, enjoy the weather." Adrian said casually as he approached them and they all shot him nasty looks.</p><p>Diggle got up, glaring. "Where's my wife, you son of a—" He was pinned down, when Talia's students aimed their swords at him, forcing him to calm down.</p><p>Natasha looked around, recognizing the place. "This is Lian Yu."</p><p>"So you recognize this place." Adrian smirked. "That's good."</p><p>Adrian walked off as they all glared at him.</p><p>"Oliver is gonna come for us!" Thea yelled.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm counting on it, sis!" Adrian called back.</p><p>"Can you get out?" Danny asked as he tried to summon his chi, while turning to Colleen.</p><p>"No… I feel dizzy…" Colleen said.</p><p>"Drugs." Danny realized.</p><p>"Damn it, Chase is using us as bait, he wants to draw Oliver out." Diggle groaned.</p><p>"He's gonna need one hell of a backup." Quentin said.</p><p>"There's one thing I know about Oliver. He's never alone." Diggle said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yup, I had Nat kidnapped too, mainly for Matt to get bigger incentive later and considering how often on odds Nat and Yelena are in comic books, I wouldn't put Yelena kidnapping Nat past her. If the chapter feels rushed, well, there were a lot of people that Chase had kidnapped and I just didn't feel like describing all the abductions here, so if there's someone close to Oliver, Sara and Matt that I had forgotten that got grabbed too from Aragorn II Elessar's notes, let's just say they got kidnapped off-screen, so to speak.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Lian Yu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oliver and his friends face off Chase and his allies on Lian Yu in a battle to save everyone Oliver cares about.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You got enough ammo, Frank?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"We're about to find out, Queen." Frank said dryly. "What do you need an RPG for, anyway?"</p><p>"Chase has Talia, an army of her students, Maki Matsumoto, Lady Deathstrike, Lonnie Machin, Carrie Cutter, Jade Nguyen, Liza Warner, Mary Walker, Yelena Belova, the Longbow Hunters, Slade's son and the Jackals, Bullseye and who knows who else. I have no interest in this being a fair fight." Oliver said.</p><p>Suddenly, Matt heard something. "Incoming!"</p><p>They saw an RPG sail through the air as it blew up the plane on which they landed on Lian Yu.</p><p>"Well, it looks like Chase isn't interested in this being a fair fight either." Steve noted.</p><p>"Assholes are always gonna fight dirty." Jessica said.</p><p>"Language." Logan cracked and Steve rolled his eyes.</p><p>"One time. Just one time…" Steve muttered as everyone chuckled.</p><hr/><p>They went down the forest after searching the RPG site.</p><p>"The metahuman's name is Dinah Drake." Oliver read the profile sent by Flag. "She was a former CCPD cop but went underground after the particle accelerator explosion. She went undercover into a criminal organization led by one Sean Sonus until her partner got killed. From what Rick pieced together, she has an ability to unleash a sonic cry and killed several of Sonus's men before ending him."</p><p>"Nothing more dangerous than a pissed off meta out for blood." Logan said as they nodded before he and Matt sniffed something.</p><p>"I smell explosives." Matt said. "All over the island."</p><p>"Well, someone's been busy." Roy drawled.</p><p>"Why hasn't Chase set them off?" Sara wondered.</p><p>"He said he wanted me to kill him." Oliver said as it hit him. "Chase must have linked the bombs to a dead man's switch."</p><p>"He dies, everyone on the island dies." Frank realized. "That little shit is crazier than I thought."</p><p>Matt then sensed something else. "I think I sense… Tommy. Laurel. Moira, Thea and Lian and Alex. And someone else."</p><p>They went down the forest and neared the cages, which used to be Fyers's as the prisoners shit up and looked at Oliver and Sara.</p><p>"Ollie!" Tommy and Thea exclaimed, with Thea holding Lian in her arms.</p><p>"Roy!" Thea cried out, holding Lian in her arms.</p><p>"Sara…" Laurel whispered.</p><p>"Quiet!" Matt cautioned as Oliver neared Samantha.</p><p>"Where's William?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"I don't know. We were separated. Oliver, what is going on?" Samantha demanded, confused.</p><p>"This seems too easy." Steve noted.</p><p>And on cue, Ward, Mary and Talia appeared, with Ward and Mary aiming guns, while Talia aimed an arrow at Samantha.</p><p>"Don't even think it, Oliver… or your son loses his mother." Talia said, aiming at Samantha.</p><p>"I think we can agree that the odds aren't working in your favor, Queen." Ward smirked. "Drop your weapons. All of you. Now."</p><p>They considered but the next thing anyone else knew, Steve picked his shield and threw it, ricocheting it off Ward, who was knocked down. Talia fired at Samantha but Oliver threw a fletchette as both projectiles bounced off. Mary attacked with her machetes but Sara held her own, using her batons before knocking Mary down. Ward had gotten up in the meantime as he was about to shoot them.</p><p>"Sister!"</p><p>Talia, Ward and Mary turned around to see Nyssa, Steele and Frank aiming at them. Talia considered briefly before she dropped a smoke bomb as her and Ward disappeared in the explosion.</p><p>Oliver let Tommy, Laurel, Moira and Thea out, while Mary was locked up in the cage. "You chose the wrong side this time, Walker. Or is it 'Mary'? Who am I talking to now?"</p><p>"It was a job, Queen. Nothing personal." Mary said indifferently.</p><p>"Where is the rest?" Matt asked as Thea hugged Roy tightly.</p><p>"I don't know. They split us up." Tommy said as Oliver turned to Mary.</p><p>"Where are they?" Oliver demanded.</p><p>"I have no idea." Mary said. "I did a job, I got paid, I followed orders, I didn't ask. I can't tell you what I don't know."</p><p>"She's not lying." Matt said.</p><p>"But for all you know, he wanted you to catch me. Hook, line and sinker for every little stinker. How do you know you're not doing what Chase wants, again?" Mary smirked.</p><p>Oliver sighed before turning to the rest. "How did Chase get you here?"</p><p>"By a plane." Moira said.</p><p>"I can fly it. I'll accompany them and get them out of here." Steele offered.</p><p>"John, get them to safety. Fly them to the mainland, then get back to us." Steve ordered.</p><p>"On it, Cap." Steele nodded.</p><p>"I'm coming with them." Roy said as he left with Tommy, Laurel, Moira, Thea, Lian, Alex and Samantha.</p><p>"My sister and Mr. Ward fled into the forest but I can track them." Nyssa said.</p><hr/><p>"Why are you doing this, Dinah?" Quentin asked as Dinah turned to him, smirking as she was with the Jackals dragging him and Diggle in chains. "Yeah, I've read about you from CCPD. You're Dinah Drake. Former undercover cop. I'm guessing you got powers from the particle accelerator explosion. Don't you have any regrets?"</p><p>"None. I feel more myself now than I ever did as a cop. Chase gave me that. And I don't owe you or Oliver Queen anything, certainly not an explanation." Dinah said coldly as she turned and led them down a flight of stairs.</p><p>Dinah led them into a room where Lyla, Rene, Ray, Anna, Rory, Danny, Colleen and Natasha were chained to the floor, trying to get out of the chains. When they saw them, the group jumped to their feet.</p><p>"Johnny!" Lyla exclaimed.</p><p>"Lyla, thank God." Diggle said as part of the pit in his stomach loosened.</p><p>"OK, calm down." Dinah said and they all glared at her. "You all are gonna have plenty of time to catch up. See you later."</p><p>With a smirk, Dinah turned and walked up the stairs.</p><p>"Have you seen Alex?" Lyla asked desperately and was hit with despair when Diggle and Quentin shook their heads.</p><p>"No, haven't seen him." Quentin said regretfully.</p><p>"Don't worry, Oliver will find us, get us all out of this." Diggle said with faith and Quentin scoffed.</p><p>"Yeah? What makes you think he even knows where we are?" Quentin asked and Diggle couldn't answer.</p><p>"They'll figure something out." Natasha said.</p><hr/><p>"Would you mind filling me in?" Steve asked as he and Oliver and the rest walked down the island. "Why does Chase have it out for you, Oliver?"</p><p>Oliver sighed. "My past is coming back to haunt me."</p><p>"Something that happens quite often with you, from what I gather." Steve pointed out.</p><p>"I don't know why." Oliver admitted.</p><p>"Well, as a fellow soldier, I think I can answer that question. It's survivor's guilt. You can't get over your father's suicide." Steve said.</p><p>"Adrian Chase has nothing to do with my father." Oliver protested.</p><p>"Oliver, if there's something I know for certain about you, everything has to do with your father. Just like with me and mine." Matt said. "You and I both know I'm right. You're blaming yourself for your father's suicide and everything wrong that has gone since then. Just like I did. But you… Nat… you made me realize that I need to forgive myself and let it go. And that's exactly what you need to do. You need to forgive yourself for your sins."</p><p>"You say it like it's easy." Oliver scoffed.</p><p>"No. It's not. It's actually the hardest thing you'll ever have to do in your life." Matt said and Oliver considered. Deep down he knew that Matt and Steve had a point but right now wasn't the time to think about it.</p><hr/><p>Steele and Roy were accompanying Tommy, Laurel, Moira, Thea, Lian, Alex and Samantha to the plane as Samantha turned to Steele curiously. "Why aren't you up with them?"</p><p>"Why, so that you could make a run for it and look for your kid?" Steele drawled and Samantha tensed and he snorted, shaking his head at how foolish she was. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Queen figured you might try something stupid like looking for your son."</p><p>"I can't abandon him." Samantha said.</p><p>"I understand how you feel, Samantha but you need to trust that Oliver is going to find him. It's dangerous to go out there." Moira said.</p><p>"And besides, I'd like to see you get past me, if you try to run. I doubt you'd make it very far." Steele said and Samantha could feel herself deflate, knowing that she would not win the argument before they heard 'click' as they all froze.</p><p>"Thea? Are you alright?" Moira asked.</p><p>"No, she's not." Roy said, horrified as he looked at Thea's feet.</p><p>"She just activated a landmine." Steele said. "Give her the kid." He glanced at Moira as Thea handed Alex to her. "Everyone get back and you don't move." They did as ordered as Steele examined the landmine. "It's rusted over, I can't disarm it. Thea, on count of 'three', take your foot off the mine. I'm gonna take your place."</p><p>"Can't we just find a boulder—" Tommy tried to protest.</p><p>"We don't have time for that! Just trust me, OK? I can survive this! Do you trust me?" Steele turned to Thea, who nodded hesitantly. "One 'three'. One. Two. Three."</p><p>Steele pushed Thea off the mine, taking her place as everyone tensed.</p><p>"Uh, we've got company." Roy said, spotting Warner and a small group of Talia's students and the Jackals.</p><p>"Run. All of you! Get out of here!" Steele ordered as they ran off before Warner, Talia's students and the Jackals neared him.</p><p>"Why did they leave you behind?" Warner wondered.</p><p>"Let me show you." Steele smirked. The others were making a run for it before they heard an explosion behind them. A few moments later, Steele caught up with them with burned clothes but relatively fine. "That hurt."</p><hr/><p>"Seems like a lifetime ago." Sara said as they saw the monastery.</p><p>"For Slade and Shado it sure was." Oliver nodded.</p><p>"No time for nostalgia. I know where they're going." Nyssa said as she handed Oliver the binoculars and he eyed the monastery.</p><hr/><p>Soon enough they entered the monastery and looked around.</p><p>"Do either of you know anything about this place that would give us a tactical advantage?" Nyssa inquired.</p><p>"I've seen it only one time and that was from a distance." Oliver said.</p><p>"I think we should split up. That way we can find our enemies and friends faster." Nyssa said.</p><p>"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Steve protested.</p><p>"Go, Cap, we'll be fine." Oliver assured.</p><p>Steve, Logan, Jessica, Luke and Frank walked off.</p><p>"I don't like this." Sara said.</p><p>"Me neither." Oliver admitted, sighing.</p><p>"Let's do this?" Nyssa asked.</p><p>"Let's." Oliver said before Nyssa punched him, Sara and Matt, knocking them out as Dinah, Ward and Joe entered with Talia's students and Nyssa smirked at them.</p><p>"I'd like to make a trade with Mr. Chase. Oliver Queen for meeting your teacher. Does that sound fair?" Nyssa asked. A few moments later, Talia entered. "We have an unfinished business… sister."</p><p>Talia stared and considered. "I heard you gave up the ring of the Demon's Head. What a foolish woman you've grown into."</p><p>"I'm done being father's prisoner." Nyssa said. "It was you leaving us that made me realize that."</p><p>"Our father never would have passed his mantle onto a woman. I had to forge my own path." Talia said.</p><p>"So did I." Nyssa said. "Our paths diverged long ago, sister. Perhaps it's time they intertwined again."</p><p>Talia considered.</p><hr/><p>Few moments later, Oliver, Sara and Matt were in chains brought to Diggle, Quentin, Lyla, Rene, Ray, Anna, Rory, Danny, Colleen and Natasha.</p><p>"Matt…" Natasha breathed out.</p><p>"Oliver…" Diggle whispered.</p><p>"Baby girl…" Quentin whispered.</p><p>"Nothing personal, beloved." Nyssa said unrepentantly.</p><p>"Why?" Sara demanded.</p><p>Nyssa was silent as she walked away with Talia.</p><p>"Master. Someone wishes to speak with you." One of the students said as Talia faced Nyssa.</p><p>"You've sided with our father's murderer and now you wish to talk?" Talia asked skeptically.</p><p>"It was the only way I could get close to you again, sister. You left me, remember? When I heard you were back, I realized that the only way to get close to you, was through Oliver Queen." Nyssa said.</p><p>"If I wanted a family reunion, I would have given you an invite." Talia sneered, reaching for a sword.</p><p>"Perhaps you have. You just don't know it yet." Nyssa neared her. "I've traveled halfway across the world to find you and I won't let anyone get in my way because I have nothing left to lose, only you. What happens next is entirely up to you."</p><p>There was a tense moment, when even Nyssa was uncertain what would Talia do. After a moment of consideration, she gave in. "You've made some good points… but how can I trust you?"</p><p>"Trust is built upon honesty. We have a lot of catching up to do. What do you say?" Nyssa asked.</p><p>After a moment, Talia nodded. "I suppose we have some catching up to do."</p><hr/><p>"Oliver, where's our daughter?" Lyla demanded.</p><p>"She's safe. Don't worry. Have you seen my son?" Oliver demanded.</p><p>"William? Chase took him too?" Diggle demanded.</p><p>Oliver nodded. "He's somewhere on this island and we need to find him!"</p><hr/><p>"That's it." Tommy said as they neared the plane.</p><p>"Yeah, I think I can fly us out of here in that thing." Steele said.</p><p>"No." Thea said.</p><p>"Gee, thanks." Steele drawled.</p><p>"No, it's not that." Thea said as Roy dug out some device.</p><p>"Are those antennas?" Samantha asked.</p><p>"Yup and that's C4." Thea nodded.</p><p>"This whole island is rigged with explosives. There's no way we can defuse all of them." Steele said.</p><p>"What kind of a maniac rigs a whole island with bombs?" Tommy demanded, realizing how insane Adrian was.</p><hr/><p>"All right, let's get out of here." Oliver said as he got up and freed himself from the shackles. "No electricity this time." He then lockpicked the restraints of the rest before handing Ray the miniaturized Atom suit and Rory his Ragman suit.</p><p>"Oh, yes!" Ray exclaimed in excitement as Rory smirked.</p><hr/><p>Talia and Nyssa suddenly heard a blast as Talia glared at Nyssa. "Traitor!"</p><p>"I stand with my friends." Nyssa said.</p><p>"You ally yourself with our father's murderer? He would be ashamed of you." Talia glared.</p><p>"Father was always ashamed of me." Nyssa countered as Talia's students pulled out their weapons.</p><p>"No." Talia ordered. "Do not interfere."</p><p>Talia and Nyssa put down their bows and pulled out their swords before rushing at each other. Nyssa blocked Talia's attack, while Talia dodged Nyssa's strike. They both appeared to be evenly matched as they exchanged strikes. Talia dodged Nyssa's kick and blocked Nyssa's strike again before Nyssa landed a punch at her face and kicked her in the leg as Talia fell down.</p><p>Talia's students drew their swords before Frank entered, shooting down the students, while Steve, Logan, Jessica and Luke took out the Jackals.</p><p>Nyssa neared the blade to Talia's throat.</p><p>"Do it." Talia urged. "Father would've wanted you too."</p><p>Nyssa considered before knocking Talia out.</p><p>"Where's Chase?" Frank demanded as he stepped onto the chest of the surviving Jackal.</p><p>"Even if I did know, I'd die before telling you." The Jackal sneered.</p><p>"Fair enough." Frank shot the Jackal in the head.</p><p>"You're late." Nyssa noted.</p><p>"But they're not." Steve said as Oliver, Sara and Matt were in chains brought to Diggle, Quentin, Lyla, Rene, Rory, Danny, Colleen and Natasha entered, while Ray decided to accompany Anna to safety.</p><p>"She was only pretending to screw with you?" Diggle realized.</p><p>"We needed a way to get them to lower their guard. Have you seen my son?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"Wherever he is, Mr. Chase kept it on need-to-know basis." Nyssa said as Frank turned to knocked out Talia.</p><p>"You didn't kill her?" Frank asked as he turned to Nyssa.</p><p>"I wanted to… but I couldn't bring myself to. Perhaps that makes me weak." Nyssa murmured.</p><p>"No. You'd be doing what Ra's wants from you and you said you didn't want to be your father's prisoner anymore." Sara said and Nyssa nodded.</p><p>"You shouldn't have to have family on your hands." Frank noted. "Good thing I'm not family." He aimed at Talia's head, her skull bursting open as blood spattered on the ground and everyone groaned at the sight.</p><p>"Have you seen my son?" Oliver asked.</p><p>Nyssa shook her head. "I've looked. He's not in the monastery. And if she knew, Talia wouldn't tell me."</p><p>After recovering their weapons, they went deeper into the monastery, looking around.</p><p>"We find Chase, we find my son." Oliver said.</p><p>"Not so sure about that, Hoss." Rene said as Adrian entered with Dinah, Ward, Bullseye, Joe, Taskmaster, Maki, Machin, Lady Deathstrike, Cupid, Jade, Davos, Yelena, the Longbow Hunters, the Jackals and Talia's students.</p><p>"You again?" Natasha demanded, glaring at Taskmaster.</p><p>"Have to even the odds." Taskmaster smirked.</p><p>"Hello, Oliver. Welcome back to Purgatory." Adrian said as Oliver glared at him.</p><p>"Where's my son?" Oliver demanded.</p><p>"I love this. Even now, at the end, you're still ten steps behind." Adrian smirked.</p><p>"Where… is my son?" Oliver repeated, losing his patience.</p><p>"William? Good name. Sort of a sweet kid, actually." Adrian glanced at Dinah before turning to Oliver again. "You sure he's yours?"</p><p>"Adrian! Where is my son?!" Oliver exploded.</p><p>"If you want to get your son back, you know what you have to do." Adrian taunted.</p><p>"I know what you want me to do. And I won't do it. I'm not gonna kill you. No matter what you do, that is <em>never</em> going to happen." Oliver sneered.</p><p>"Never say never." Adrian said as both groups engaged each other.</p><p>Oliver blocked with his bow as Adrian attacked with his sword.</p><p>Bullseye and Maki threw knives but Matt blocked them with his billy clubs before engaging them both.</p><p>Roy blocked with his batons as Jade attacked with her sais.</p><p>Logan and Deathstrike lunged at each other as they crashed into the corner of the room.</p><p>Rory wrapped his rags around some of the Jackals, throwing them away.</p><p>Natasha and Yelena exchanged blows, while Danny attacked Davos and Colleen used her sword to block Machin's Kamas.</p><p>Frank handed Diggle, Quentin, Rene and Lyla guns, as they and Steele, who had returned, opened fire, while Ward took cover as the Jackals and Talia's students were shot down.</p><p>Steve dodged as Bear cut him across the chest before their shields clashed but Bear's was smashed into pieces since it wasn't from vibranium. Steve punched Bear, making him stagger back before they exchanged blows. Steve slammed Bear to a pillar before Bear threw him away but he was distracted and didn't see Steele, who opened fire with his machine gun, shooting Bear down.</p><p>Nyssa cut down some students but dodged as Red fired some darts. Silencer turned on her muter and all sounds were drowned out as Silencer and Sara exchanged blows with Sara dodging as Silencer almost cut her with her knife until Ray flew in in miniaturized size, shooting Silencer as she went down, dead.</p><p>Nyssa blocked Red's darts with her sword before Taskmaster and Cupid attacked, firing with their own arrows as Nyssa rolled away to dodge. Nyssa caught one of the arrows and fired at Cupid, who had little time to react and she went down, dead. Red grazed Nyssa but Nyssa dodged the darts before she cut Red down.</p><p>Jessica and Luke grabbed Talia's students and threw them away and slammed them to the ground. Lacroix fired but he was unable to penetrate Luke's skin. Joe managed to graze Jessica before Luke shielded her. Lacroix fired another arrow but realized it was no use. Joe threw in a grenade as Jessica and Luke scattered.</p><p>Logan and Deathstrike continued their fight before Steele grabbed Deathstrike, slamming her to the ground. Deathstrike got up and kicked him back but she was too distracted to notice Logan, who swung his claws as Deathstrike's head toppled on the ground.</p><p>Dinah appeared and unleashed her Canary Cry at them both but to her shock, Logan and Steele held their own, with a lot of effort. Steele grabbed Logan and threw him at Dinah. Logan roared as he impaled his claws onto Dinah's chest, pinning her to the wall as Dinah gagged, blood filling her mouth before Logan pulled away and Dinah slumped to the wall, bleeding out and glaring before she tilted her head as light left her eyes.</p><p>Matt jumped off a wall, dodging Bullseye's knives and kicking him in the face. Bullseye flipped back and threw playing cards but Matt deflected them with his billy clubs before they exchanged blows. Bullseye kicked Matt in the stomach but Matt headbutted him and hit him in the face as Bullseye spat out blood, causing for him to stagger back. Matt blocked as Maki attacked with her sword and dodged Bullseye's needles.</p><p>Danny and Davos exchanged blows as Danny glared at him. "You're working with Chase? Lei Kung would've been ashamed of you."</p><p>"You don't get to talk about shame! You abandoned us, Danny!" Davos exploded, kicking Danny back and roaring as he charged his Iron Fist. Danny did the same as their Iron Fists impacted and the shockwave knocked them both down, alongside with Colleen and Machin. Davos got up on his feet, glaring. "I promised you that you would suffer, Danny and you—"</p><p>A gunshot shot Davos from behind as he stilled. Quentin fired several more times as Davos fell down.</p><p>"You didn't have to do that." Danny said.</p><p>"From what I gather, he had it coming." Quentin shrugged as Danny mourned for his former brother.</p><p>Machin had recovered and attempted to attack but Colleen dodged and cut Machin across his chest as he fell down, dead.</p><p>Frank and Joe exchanged blows, Frank using his knife to block Joe's sword before dodging as Joe aimed at his head. Joe pinned Frank to the wall before Logan jumped in, kicking him back.</p><p>"Not so fast, bub." Logan sneered.</p><p>Joe dodged as Logan attacked with his claws before Joe impaled him but much to his shock, Logan was still on his feet as he kicked Joe, knocking him down. Joe dodged as Logan attacked and Joe again swung his sword. Logan blocked with his claws before Joe cut him in the shoulder and across the abdomen but Logan was still on his feet. Joe roared and attempted to impale Logan again and stabbed him in the heart but stilled as he felt the claws in his own chest as Joe stared at Logan in horror.</p><p>"What kind of monster are you?" Joe asked hoarsely.</p><p>"The Wolverine." Logan growled, cutting Joe across his throat and Joe gagged before falling down.</p><p>Ward pulled out both guns, opening fire as Frank took cover. Ward scoured around but then Frank grabbed him by his head, exposing Ward's throat and Ward gagged as blood filled his mouth as Frank let him go, while cleaning up his knife.</p><p>Steve and Taskmaster exchanged blows. While Taskmaster was able to copy every move within few moments, Steve was faster and stronger. He grabbed Taskmaster in chokehold and snapped his neck.</p><p>Lacroix fired arrows but Lyla and Diggle dodged before Rory used his rags to disarm him. Before Lacroix could pull out another weapon, Lyla and Diggle used the opening and shot him down.</p><p>Yelena blocked Natasha's punch and hit her in the face before elbowing her, making Natasha stagger back. Yelena knocked Natasha down and kicked her in the face, sending her flying back.</p><p>"Familiar. Don't you have anything better?" Yelena smirked.</p><p>"How about this?" Natasha jumped at Yelena, doing a Hurricanrana, wrapping her legs around Yelena and slamming her to the ground. Yelena pushed Natasha back and got up on her feet but Natasha kicked her in the face, knocking her out.</p><p>Roy and Jade continued their fight, Roy blocking with his batons as Jade attacked with her sais until their weapons crossed. Roy flipped away, disarming Jade as they exchanged blows before Jade held Roy in chokehold. But then Sara got behind Jade and grabbed her by her head as they heard 'crack', as Jade's lifeless body fell down, letting Roy go.</p><p>Matt dodged as Bullseye and Maki attacked in sync, throwing at Matt needles, knives, shurikens and pieces of wood and shards of glass. But Steele then fired from his grenade launcher as Bullseye dodged but Maki was unable to escape the explosion as it burned her to death. Bullseye picked some rock and threw it as it bounced off the wall, hitting Matt in the chest, making him cough blood. Matt retaliated by throwing a billy club as it bounced off the ground, making Bullseye stagger back and dazing him before Matt rushed at him and kicked him in the face, knocking him out.</p><p>In the upper level, Oliver blocked Adrian's sword before punching him. Adrian pinned Oliver to the wall as their weapons crossed before Oliver pushed him back and kicked him back as Adrian stumbled against a pillar. Adrian dodged, when Oliver swung his bow and they both exchanged blows before Oliver slammed him to the railing.</p><p>"There's the killer that I know and love." Adrian smirked.</p><p>Oliver punched Adrian as Adrian fell over the railing before Oliver jumped down, grabbing Adrian in chokehold.</p><p>"Do it, Oliver. You know you want to." Adrian choked out as his face was going red.</p><p>"Yeah, Adrian, tell me. Tell me where my son is!" Oliver yelled.</p><p>"Never." Adrian grunted as Oliver's friends and allies had finished off the last of Adrian's men. "It's all over but only if you do it. Do it, Oliver and show everyone, show yourself who you really are."</p><p>Everyone stared at Oliver, wondering if he would kill Adrian.</p><p>"No!" Oliver said after few tense moments, letting Adrian go, who took deep breaths. He disarmed Adrian of his gun and dismantled it as he got up before turning to Adrian as he took a breath. "That's who I was… that's who I was before! It's not who I am now. You can blame me for your father's death for the rest of your life. I am done blaming myself for mine." He felt like if a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders as he breathed out.</p><p>"I knew it would come to this." Adrian said, getting up as Oliver turned to him again. "Your son is dead, Oliver."</p><p>"He's lying." Matt said as he and Logan neared Oliver.</p><p>"I can smell it on him. The kid is still alive." Logan said.</p><p>Oliver neared Adrian and lifted his head. "I don't believe you because you're a liar. You're lying to me to manipulate me into doing what you want. But, Adrian, here's the thing. If you are telling the truth. If you killed my son, I am never going to be the person you want me to be. Not ever."</p><p>"If William is dead, I'll make sure you're gonna beg for something as sweet as death." Frank growled, nearing Adrian.</p><p>Adrian seethed as Oliver let go before knocking him out and handing Lyla a satphone. "Call out for help. We need to clean up this mess."</p><p>Oliver walked off as Sara looked at him in surprise. "Where are you going?"</p><p>"I'm going to find William. Make sure no one gets off the island." Oliver ordered as he ran off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some bits are inspired by Stand's stories "A love of two earths" and "A new age for the League of Assassins", so thank you to him and I couldn't resist the parallels with Slade's arc in Season 6.</p><p>Sorry if the fight scenes were difficult to follow but hope you liked it, since I had to deal with a fight between a large amount of characters. And frankly, for three assassins feared even by the League, in the show the Longbow Hunters were pathetic in the show. I did try to make them more threatening here but let's face it, against Team Arrow, plus the Avengers and Defenders they stand no chance.</p><p>In case you don't know, Steele has durable skin, similarly to Luke Cage and has fast healing, not to the same extent as Logan though but he doesn't age, so it figures he would survive the landmine.</p><p>And Nyssa being "the traitor" is something I've discussed with Aragorn II Elessar, as in Nyssa wanting to get to know her sister. And as much as I do believe that Nyssa deserves to kill Talia, it would only make her Ra's prisoner again, since she would be doing what Ra's and Talia want and Nyssa wouldn't give them the satisfaction.</p><p>As for Yelena not dead, I did consider her dying but we don't know what's the deal with her MCU version and from what I know, Yelena does care about Natasha to an extent and they were both willing on occasions to let go of each other's grudges.</p><p>I didn't do the final confrontation on Chase's boat due to how cliché and stupid it in the end was and my issue with the cliffhanger and Chase killing himself I already explained in my other story "Paths realinged", so that's why I cut this a bit short, so the next chapter is the aftermath of the battle on Lian Yu and ending of the story.</p><p>I am going to write one more story after this but I'd like to focus on other stories first.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone deals with the aftermath of the battle on Lian Yu.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver had found a boat docked on the shores of Lian Yu and inside he found a terrified William. "Who are you?"</p><p>"Hey, hey. I'm not gonna hurt you, buddy. I'm not gonna hurt you." Oliver assured and William's eyes lit up in recognition.</p><p>"You visited my mom last year. Who are you?" William asked.</p><p>Oliver took a breath. "I'm your father."</p><p>William stared in shock.</p>
<hr/><p>An hour later, A.R.G.U.S. operatives arrived, apprehending Adrian, Bullseye, Yelena and Mary, while Oliver drove the boat back to the shores of Lian Yu, reuniting Samantha and William, who were relieved.</p><p>"Mom." William said.</p><p>"Honey." Samantha said, relieved as she hugged him tightly.</p><p>"He's a little in shock but he'll be fine." Oliver assured before he looked at his team and allies. "Thank you for help. All of you."</p><p>"You need us, we'll be there." Steve said as he, Steele, Logan, Frank, Luke, Jessica, Danny and Colleen offered their hands.</p><p>"I'm always up to kicking asses of shitheads like Chase." Jessica chuckled.</p><p>Matt and Natasha hugged each other tightly. "How many times have I told you to never put yourself at risk like that again, Nat?"</p><p>"You know me better than this, Matt." Natasha said.</p><p>"We've apprehended Adrian Chase, Mary Walker and Bullseye. What are we going to do with them?" Rick said.</p><p>"Mary isn't evil. She just needs help." Danny pleaded.</p><p>"I'm not sure we can help her." Colleen argued.</p><p>"Either way, we're not going to lock her up with them." Matt pointed out.</p>
<hr/><p>Later, Adrian was put in the cell in the island prison, strapped to a chair in a glass cell that restrained his movement, the same with Bullseye.</p><p>"So, I guess you won. Your friends and family are safe. Why don't you come kill me? I know you want to. I know you better than you know yourself. You're a monster." Adrian taunted.</p><p>"No. I just let you get into my head and that's a mistake I am not going to make, ever again. And even if I wanted to kill you, I'd kill you because you're a monster hurting innocents that has to be stopped at any cost. Just like your father was. And if I was a monster, I'd kill dozens more people and I've killed only, when I had to and never an innocent, unlike you. You just want someone to be as sick and twisted as you, so that you don't feel alone." Oliver said as the smile vanished off Adrian's face. "Like I told you, you will live the rest of your miserable life in a cage, away from anyone else, knowing that I beat you. It's over, Adrian."</p><p>The smile vanished off Adrian's face as Oliver turned around before Adrian was filled with relentless rage.</p><p>"This is not over, Oliver!" Adrian yelled madly. "You think this place is going to stop me? I will get out and I will show you how everything you touch, dies! Everyone you love, will pay for your sins, one way or another!"</p><p>Oliver left as Adrian glared at him, shaking violently to free himself but the electric shocks stopped him from attempting to struggle out.</p><p>"Don't you dare turn your back on me!" Adrian yelled. "Oliver! Oliver! I will get out and I will show you how everything you touch, dies!"</p><p>Oliver closed the door, ignoring Adrian's incoherent insane shouting before climbing up and closing the hatch.</p>
<hr/><p>"Are you really my Dad?" William asked as Oliver checked in on him and Samantha.</p><p>"Yes. I am." Oliver said.</p><p>"You kept visiting us back in Central City last year." William remembered. "Why didn't you tell me you're my Dad?"</p><p>"Because I told him <em>not</em> to. And looking back, I realize it was a mistake." Samantha said gently.</p><p>"No. You did the right thing." Oliver said. "William, you know now that I'm the Green Arrow. And I think you realize it's a complicated and dangerous life and your mother and I were trying to protect you from it."</p><p>William nodded, understanding. "So, what happens now?"</p><p>"I don't know. But I think we can try to work things out." Oliver said.</p><p>"I think that's fair." Samantha acknowledged.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A.R.G.U.S.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>When Mary woke up, she was restrained to a bed as Danny checked in on her. "Hey, Mary."</p><p>"Danny?" Mary looked at him but she was… different from how she had been the whole time.</p><p>"Who am I talking to now?" Danny asked.</p><p>"What… what happened? What have I done?" Mary asked, terrified of what her alternate persona might have done.</p><p>"Well… I think you should lay down." Danny advised as Mary listened, wondering what her alter-ego had done.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, the Loft</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"I think playtime is over." Samantha noted as Oliver and William stopped playing the game on TV, putting down the controllers.</p><p>"Thank you." Oliver said as he helped Samantha clean the dishes.</p><p>Samantha nodded before looking apologetically. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"For what?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"For thinking that you couldn't be William's father. But you've done more than I could ever ask from you to do for him." Samantha said.</p><p>"If he needs me, I'll be there." Oliver said as he hugged William. "Be seeing you, buddy."</p><p>"Bye, Dad." William smiled.</p><p>A little bit later after Samantha and William left, Oliver was watching TV, when Sara entered.</p><p>"Hey." Sara said.</p><p>"Hi." Oliver said.</p><p>"How have things been with William?" Sara asked.</p><p>"As well as they can be." Oliver said as they sat down.</p><p>"A lot of things both of us have to figure out with our families, right?" Sara mused. "There are times, when it feels like lifetime ago and I don't bother myself with it. Sometimes it feels like yesterday and it hurts like hell."</p><p>"I know. But you need to forgive yourself." Oliver said.</p><p>"That's what I keep trying to do every day." Sara said as he held her hand.</p><p>"That's because you keep trying to do things on your own. Don't do this on your own. I'm always here for you." Oliver said as she turned to him. Neither of them knew who moved first but few moments later they neared their lips as Sara unbuttoned Oliver's shirt, while he took off her top and unclipped her bra as they laid down on the couch, kissing fiercely.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Matt's apartment</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Natasha had gone out from the shower, wrapping the towel to cover her breasts as she saw Matt on the couch, contemplating.</p><p>"Are you alright, Matt?" Natasha asked.</p><p>"How many times are we gonna have to face the demons of our past? I kept telling myself that I'd rather die as the Devil than live as Matt Murdock." Matt said. "But… no matter what I do… something comes back to haunt me. I'm trying to let go but…"</p><p>"…it's not easy, is it?" Natasha teased. "Maybe you should stop dwelling on what you could have done and start living. Really live again. How about you and I went out for coffee? Perhaps that'll help you."</p><p>"You really think a coffee will fix things?" Matt chuckled.</p><p>"Well… baby steps." Natasha shrugged as she held Matt's hand and he smiled before Natasha got dressed and they went out. Another chapter of their life was put behind them. It was time to start another one. One without their pasts holding them back.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>New York</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Peter Parker was in the basement of Aunt May's house before he found a box. "Aunt May?"</p><p>Aunt May looked down and her eyes widened. "Ah. I almost forgot about that box. It was your Dad's."</p><p>"What's in it?" Peter asked.</p><p>"It's something from when he was a scientist in OsCorp." Aunt May said.</p><p>Peter found an old tape and put it into the TV in the basement as he saw his father on the screen and Peter's eyes widened. He hadn't seen the face in years but it felt like yesterday as he looked at the screen.</p><p>"<em>Hello, Peter. If you're seeing this, that means that I'm dead. And… I'm sorry I wasn't there for you to see you grow up into the good person I'm sure I would be proud of. But I'm sure that Ben and May are taking good care of you. With great power comes great responsibility. And… I failed in my responsibilities, Peter.</em>" Richard Parker looked away, ashamed. "<em>I've done something terrible. I wanted to do some good. I wanted to help people but I trusted the wrong person. People are dying because I made a deal with the Devil. I just didn't realize it until it was too late. And… I'm sorry I'm handing the burden to you but you need to finish what I started.</em>"</p><p>Peter looked at his father's notebook and found some formulas and something that read 'VENOM'.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>OsCorp</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Norman Osborn entered a secret lab, where his son Harry was in suspended animation in a stasis cell. "We were so close." Norman leaned his hand onto the glass. "But I'll keep trying. I will find a cure. I will. I love you, son." He was on verge of tears as on the glass on the other side appeared some black ooze, mimicking the handprint of Norman's hand on the glass.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Deep space</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Thor and Loki observed outside the Statesmen as Loki considered. "Do you really think it's a good idea to head back to Earth?"</p><p>"Yes, of course. The people of Earth love me, I'm very popular." Thor chuckled.</p><p>Loki took a breath. "Let me rephrase that. Do you really think it's a good idea to bring <em>me</em> back to Earth?"</p><p>"Probably not, to be honest." Thor admitted. "I wouldn't worry, brother. I feel like everything is going to work out for us."</p><p>Suddenly, a shadow appeared in front of the Statesmen and Thor's and Loki's blood ran cold as their ship faced a giant warship.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, considering the last scenes, I think you can guess what are the next stories going to be about but the first one is going to be a bit shorter before I end up doing Infinity War story but for now I'm gonna take a break from the series and focus on my other stories.</p><p>I would also like to thank my good friend Aragorn II Elessar for his permission to write the sequel and continuing the series "The Devil and the Hood" and I hope you have enjoyed this story a lot, buddy.</p><p>Stay tuned for the sequel.</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed the story to its end.</p><p>With regards</p><p>Bl4ckHunter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>